lindos ojitos
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Luego de la ultima guerra santa entre Hades y Athena, al fin reina la paz, pero no crean que Zeus anda feliz por todos los problemas que ese par le causo, asi que decide castigarlos, con una lección de pequeño tamaño y adorables ojos azules. Podran entender ambos dioses la leccion o seguiran castigados por la eternidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas antes de leer el fic: Saint seiya no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera, hubiesen animado ya next dimensión o la tercera temporada de lost canvas. Este fic tiene lugar luego de la saga de hades, ignorando next dimention para no crear confusiones xD**

**Lindos ojitos**

**Prologo.**

Habían pasado casi 2 años desde la terrible batalla contra Hades, se habían provocado un terrible desequilibrio a causa de ello y de no ser por la intervención de algunos dioses, quizás hubiese sido irreparable. Zeus estaba furioso al respecto, tanto con su terco hermano mayor como su predilecta hija. Ambos habían sido muy irresponsables. Si! Les había cumplido el capricho de devolverles a sus guerreros, incluso al metiche de Poseidón que le venía con el berrinche de que no era justo de que al él no le dieran lo mismo. Eran como mocosos!

Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que encima seguían fregándole todavía más! Y Hera no se quedaba atrás con sus quejas al respecto. Ya no aguantaba más!

_Silencio!-le cayó. En ese momento se encontraban en medio de una discusión entre con Hera. Ella decía que todo ese desastre debía ser culpa de Athena y Hades, que no merecían recuperar a sus guerreros, era como darles un premio luego de lo ocurrido con el inframundo.

_A mi no me callas! Sabe que tengo razón!-insistía la diosa.

El señor de los rayos se masajeaba la sien fastidiado.

_Y que quieres que haga?! Si me negaba, iban a seguir molestándome con sus niñerías…no puedo solo…-y en eso una idea ilumina su mente. Hera no pasa eso desapercibido.

_Que piensas…?

_Ya sé que hare con ese par…tal vez tengas razón, pero no le quitare a sus guerreros…no…eso no sería más que una solución momentánea y que acarrearía berrinches de ese par, así que ya se me ocurrió algo mejor…-sonrió dejándola con la duda mientras iba a visitar a cierta diosa.

++++++++++Japón, mansión Kido++++++++

La joven dama se encontraba nerviosa caminando de lado a lado en su alcoba. Hacia minutos había recibido una nota de su padre por parte de Hermes, aparentemente aun seguían en problemas por lo de su última batalla con Hades a pesar de llegar a mutuo acuerdo de paz, pero no se salvaría tan fácil según la nota.

_Querida hija: se que tu y Hades ya se supone arreglaron sus diferencias al firmar ese acuerdo al que sí, los obligué, pero eso no compensan los problemas que causaron cuando el inframundo desapareció momentáneamente, y eso no se quedara así, lo siento, pero son reglas prioritarias. En unas pocas horas recibirás "eso" de lo cual deberás cuidar sin importar que, tú misma! Y de paso también al Pegaso ese, después de todo, el también contribuyo en esto. De paso mejor que todos los de tu orden ayuden un poco! Ah! Y nada de dejarlo en manos de alguien más o peor, que algo malo le suceda. Esto también ayudara a la convivencia mutua que bien faltas les hace. Por ahora será por tiempo indefinido! Y no me vengas a renegar, que como diosa de la sabiduría y justicia, debes de saber perfectamente que esto es lo justo. Nadie provoca un desorden dimensional y se debe quedar así nada más! Por Hades no preguntes, que pronto lo sabrás! Chao!_

_Pd: es en serio, que nada le pase._

_Pd2: no! Hera no fue la de la idea!_

Suspiro rendida, que rayos pensaba su padre hacerle cuidar?!

++++++Inframundo/Giudecca++++++

El apuesto dios del inframundo se encontraba recostado en su habitación tranquilamente. Se encontraba casi recuperado de los altercados de su última guerra santa y extrañamente relajado. A pesar de todo había logrado recuperar a sus espectros y dioses gemelos, quienes cumplían igual con su deber y ciertamente no sentía que nada malo podía pasar hasta que sintió un cosmos conocido entrar a su habitación.

_Ahs!...que no sabes tocar…?-bufo molesto tratando de ignorarlo, pero lo siente acercarse-que rayos quieres aquí…? Eh…oye, que haces con eso? No! No lo acerques a mí! Espera! Qué?!

Y sin más, el cosmos del señor de los muertos disminuyo de forma rara llamando la atención de los espectros y la heraldo, quienes corrieron a ver qué pasaba, pero solo encontraron una nota.

_Me llevare prestado a mi hermanito por un tiempo, no se preocupen, estará bien. Sigan trabajando. Zeus._

_Pd: si les interesa verlo, estará donde Athena, pero no se los recomiendo._

Eso ultimo extraño a los espectro, que quería decir con eso?

++++Parque, cerca de la mansión Kido++++++++

El joven caballero Andrómeda se encontraba paseando tranquilamente mientras pensaba en su hermano, nuevamente se había desaparecido y eso hacía que lo extrañara un poco.

_Niisan…-suspiro con cierta tristeza. Desde la época de paz, Ikki casi no venía a la mansión, solo se lo encontraba a veces por la ciudad, aunque le había prometido que eso pronto cambiaria.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y estaba por regresarse cuando escucho algo. Era el llanto de un bebe.

_Pero que…?-siguió el sonido extrañado. Estaba en medio del parque y sabia que por lo tarde que era, que no había nadie más.

Busco más a fondo entre los árboles, cuando lo vio. Un pequeño bebe envuelto entre unas mantas blancas en medio de unos arbustos. Estaba completamente solo y una pequeña nota.

_Cuídame por favor, no tengo a nadie más…_

Nada más, ni firma ni nada que señale quien pudo haberlo dejado. Miro a su alrededor, pero nada. No había nadie. El pequeño seguía llorando y llorando mientras se removía entre las mantas. El peli verde no tenia corazón para dejarlo así, por lo que lo tomo en brazos.

_Ya…ya…tranquilo…yo estoy aquí…-lo mecía para que parara de llorar. Ahora que lo tenía en brazos lo veía mejor, era un hermoso bebe, de piel blanca, cabellos azabaches y ojitos azules, no entendía como alguien pudiese abandonarlo así. De a poco y con al ayuda de su cosmos, logro tranquilizarlo, dejándolo solo hipoteando y rojo de tanto llorar-eso es…no hay porque llorar…-sonrió meciéndolo un poco más. Ya era algo tarde como para ir a la policía y pensó que quizás Saori y Tatsumi entenderían mejor que harían con el niño.

Con esa idea, regreso a la mansión con su nuevo inquilino, sin percatarse que cierta figura majestuosa lo observaba con una sonrisa.

_Todo va de acuerdo al plan…-susurro mirando al pequeño infante a lo lejos, quien por un mini segundo pareció devolverle la mirada molesto-…oh…no me mires así Hades, sabes que te lo has buscado…actúas como un niño necio? Así te tratare…Athena cree poder manejarlo todo? Pues aprenderá que no es así…-rio viéndolos alejarse.

Su castigo apenas e iba empezando.

**Notas finales: sep! Lo se…en lugar de andar publicando algo nuevo debería termina r los demás, pero esta idea no me deja en paz xD y que opinan? Una idea ya se harán de lo que pasara, no? Review?**


	2. Que el bebe es quien!

**Notas antes de leer el fic: sip! Saint seiya no me pertenece, sino ya hubiese ordenado la terminación de la saga del cielo xD**

**Hola a todos y agradezco sus comentarios! Me han hecho el día! Y sin más, disfruten el capi.**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 1: que el bebe es quien?!**

A pasos lentos y seguros, el caballero Andrómeda se iba acercando a la mansión Kido, cuidando de no alterar al pequeño que traía en brazos, quien por su parte parecía entretenido con el largo cabello verde de su cuidador, jalándolo suavemente y tocándolo como lo más entretenido del mundo.

El mayor solo le miraba divertido; y por alguna razón sintiéndolo extrañamente familiar.

_Uhn….debe ser mi imaginación pero…-con dedo acaricio las mejillas del infante ganando su atención-…pero creo que ya nos conocemos, tú qué crees..?

El bebe simplemente atrapo con sus manitas el dedo índice del caballero y la metió en su boca con soltándolo unas risitas contagiosas al joven.

_Oh!...tienes toda la razón…-comento en sonrisas mientras entraba a su "hogar". Ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo pudo haberlo preparado para lo que vendría, pero eso sería más adelante. Por ahora debía darle una buena explicación a cierto mayordomo sin pelo, quien lo veía como si le fuera a dar el soponcio por alguna razón-ah! Hola Tatsumi-san…sobre este bebe…

++++Con Saori+++

La joven diosa se seguía paseando nerviosa por su estudio, sin saber muy bien que esperar de su excéntrico padre. Con trago grueso recordaba la última vez que este había "castigado" a alguien de su familia, muchas eras atrás; como cuando los gemelos provocaron que el día y la noche duraran apenas 20 minutos mientras se correteaban quien sabe porque razón: los muy tontos tuvieron que escribir en las nubes millones de veces que jamás lo volverían a hacer, en temporada de lluvia, o cuando Hermes se "encontró por accidente" la agenda de amantes de su padre y termino de algún modo en las manos de Hera: el pobre le toco hacer la maratón de todo el planeta y el inframundo a pies descalzos…Y que decir cuando su tío Poseidón se robo ciertas fotografías de su padre y tío Hades para vendérselas a las nereidas quien sabe la razón, el señor del trueno dejo que Anfrinite literalmente le metiera su tridente por donde no le da Apolo.

_Ahh…debo relajarme…no creo que sea tan malo-suspiro tratando de auto convencerse. Tenía que calmarse, tal vez solo era una exageración de su padre y lo dejaría pasar.-…es decir, que es lo peor que puede pasar?-rio por un segundo.

Rápidamente llamo a su mayordomo.

_Tatsumi! Ven rápido! Necesito un par de boletos para ir a las bermudas!-chillo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Mejor que digan "aquí corrió, que aquí quedo" no?

"si…el plan es simple…borrarse del mapa por algunos días…quizás y hasta es buena idea avisarle a mi tío…para demostrar estar en bueno términos…si…eso…"pensó moviendo sus manos nerviosa recordando la misteriosa mención de su tío por parte de su padre, mientras veía entrar al calvo hombre, aparentemente agitado por algo.

_Que pasa Tatsumi…?-tenía un mal presentimiento.

_E-es Shun…-hablo nervioso el hombre como quien acababa de descubrir algo insólito.

_Shun?...qué pasa con él?-arqueo un ceja sin entender. El joven jamás había traído problemas de ningún tipo.

El mayor solo siguió balbuceando cosas sin sentido sobre que no era su culpa, que Ikki los mataría, que no tiene idea de cuándo o como paso y quien sabe cuántas incoherencias mas hasta que ella finalmente lo detuvo.

_Ya, tranquilízate Tatsumi, que pasa con él?-apenas terminó de hablar vislumbro la figura del santo tras de la del mayordomo. Aparentemente traía algo en manos, pero no alcanzaba a verlo-Shun..?

El ojiazul le regalo una sonrisa confusa mientras el mayordomo parecía querer evitar su encuentro con la dama, sin saber el porqué. Desde que entro a la mansión ese hombre no dejaba de gritarle y regañarlo sin razón aparente de cosa que no prestaba mucha atención, estaba ocupado evitando que "cierta personita" se asustara con tanto ruido pues se había dormido.

_Oh! Saori-san…me alegra verla…yo…bueno…-rio nervioso sin saber que decir. Entre tanto la peli morada miro molesta a su sirviente.

_Tatsumi…hazte a un lado, no puedo hablar así con Shun….-se quejo.

_P-pero…señorita…

_Pero nada! Salte!-exigió, a lo que no le quedo de otra más que obedecer. Lo que vio dejo sin habla a la diosa.

_jeje…bueno. Lo que pasa es que…me lo encontré abandonado en el parque y…no se qué debería hacer y…-mientras el menor se explicaba, se acercaba mostrando al pequeño bebe envuelto en una mantita blanca, de cabellos negros y piel nivea. Este se encontraba dormido acurrucado entre sus brazos-…me preguntaba si podríamos, ya sabe…darle un hogar…-titubeo tímidamente sin percatarse del casi infarto que sufría su diosa.

Y no era para menos, si con solo verlo ya había caído en cuenta de la verdadera identidad de dicho infante. No sabía que pensar ni que decir, hasta suplicaba que fuese solo un error producido por la paranoia. Tatsumi por su parte simplemente sacaba quien sabe qué tipo de conclusión errónea mientras rezaba porque el fénix no se apareciera y pensara cualquier cosa.

_Y que dice, Saori-san…?

_Eh?-le miro cayendo en cuenta de que no había escuchado lo que Andrómeda le había dicho, por andar ocupada digiriendo sus sospechas-ah…si, si…tienes razón…-carraspeo nerviosa mientras se le acercaba-…eh…que tal si por esta noche…ehn…esperamos y lo cuidamos, les parece?-por la sonrisa que vio en el más joven, supuso que eso era lo que esperaba-muy bien!...qué tal si..Tatsumi! ve a la farmacia más cercana y compra cosas como biberones, pañales y demás cosas necesarias para cuidar un bebe…Shun, puedes acompañarlo? Por el bebe no te preocupes…ehn…yo me hago cargo..-propuso mientras prácticamente se robaba al pequeño, quien gruñía incomodo entre sus brazos.

_Está bien pero…-noto que el bebe no parecía a gusto-…segura no quieres ayuda…?

_Ah! Si, no te preocupes…nos llevaremos bien!-respondió mas que decidida mientras lo mecía descuidadamente.

Ambos varones se miraron entre si algo escépticos, pero le hicieron caso y fueron a buscar lo que les pidió.

Una vez a solas con el infante, ella lo levanto mirándolo mejor, aun dormía así que no podía saber si sus ojos tenían el color correcto que buscaba, pero para ella era más que seguro que se trataba de Hades.

_Muy bien, tío, si eres tú, anda! Dime que está pasando? Porque eres un bebe?-lo removió un poco, para luego sentirse tonta por esperar una respuesta. Ese niño no parecía tener más de unos pocos mese, con suerte podría balbucear algo.

Con un gruñido, lo dejo sobre el sofá mientras intentaba contactar con su padre más que molesta.

_Padre! Que significa esto? Porque él esta así?! Y no me vengas con que no puede ser Hades, porque puedo sentirlo! Apenas es perceptible….pero siento un cosmos dentro suyo…sé que es el!-chillo fastidiada y molesta. Eso era un truco sucio.

De repente, una voz retumbo en su mente en respuesta.

_Y si te dijera que es Hades, qué más da? Eso no lo regresara como antes ni tampoco te levantara el castigo que AMBOS se buscaron…quien les manda a tener guerras santas y provocar desequilibrios inter-dimensionales?! Ahora se aguantan..!

Ella apretó los labios con fuerza.

_Y que se supone que haga?! Y de todas formas, que rayos le hiciste?!-después de todos, los dioses mientras tengan su verdadero cuerpo era técnicamente inmortales, como era eso de que rejuvenecían?

_Leíste mi nota, no? Te dije que "cuidarías" algo, y que no te preocuparas pos Hades. Esto es algo bueno, dicen que la convivencia familiar ayuda un poco…-lo escucho reír- y sobre como paso, simple: pedí prestado la copa de Hebe, mezcle algo de vino y otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar y bam! Apenas de la bebió toda, termino así…no fue fácil, el muy condenado patea y muerde duro…aun me duele la espalda…

Ella solo rodo los ojos. "Te lo merecías…."

_En fin; el punto es que ahora tu "tío" es un bebe, sin poderes ni recuerdos….no es un humano precisamente, pero debes cuidarlo como cualquier infante…además, ni siquiera será permanente…volverá a su estado normal en poco tiempo y no recordara nada…creo…-murmuro lo último, pero igual lo oyó.

La joven se palmeo la frente en decepción.

_Y cuanto es "poco tiempo" exactamente?-sentía que una jaqueca se hacía presente.

_No se…es un dios como yo, los efecto de por si no serian lo mismo si un humano la ingiriera…podría durar años en un ser humano, pero en el quizás menos de un mes…quien sabe…lo único que puedo asegurarte es que su regreso a su edad real será gradual…

_Gradual?

_Quiero decir que por unos días se vera de un año y a la semana siguiente tal vez de 4 años…entiendes?

Miro de reojo a su "muy joven" tío, quien dormía tranquilamente ajeno a toda esa conversación.

_ahh…-suspiro rendida, no veía forma de quitarse el castigo de encima y por lo oído, su padre parecía divertirse con todo eso. Recordó que la nota menciono que incluso sus caballeros debían participar en su cuidado, especialmente Seiya. Le dio un escalofrió al pensar en el bronceado solo con un bebe. Muy mala idea.

_Ok…si no tiene más que preguntar, debo irme…acabo de ver unas irlandesas que están como nosotros mandamos…! Ah! Y recuerda…habrás salido bien librada si Hades regresa a la normalidad sin ningún daño o altercado…de lo contrario, a la siguiente regresare a tus dorados a la edad e pañales…!-advirtió para luego dejarla sola.

Mientras meditaba sobre lo que le esperaba desde ahoa, llego a pensar que tal vez no le fue tan mal, después de todo era el emperador del inframundo quien ahora era un bebe y se arriesgaba bajo el cuidado de un monton de hombres inexpertos en cuidar niños. Po el bien de ambos debía ser cuidadosa con quienes lo cuidarían, sino, no quería imaginarse lo que sería cuidar 13 bebes ella sola. Y eso, esperando que no llegaran a convertir a su bronceado también.

_muy bien…si estas en el baile…debo bailar…-murmuro practicando su mejor sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su nueva responsabilidad. Es decir, ella era Saori Kido, recibió envidiada educación sobre muchos temas incluso universitarios y además, era una diosa- que tan difícil debe ser cuidar un bebe..?-rio agachándose para cargarlo.

Pero lastimosamente, tuvo la mala suerte de que justo en ese momento, el azabache abriera los ojos y pegara el llanto al cielo de solo verla.

_que? E-espera! No llores! Soy yo!-lo alzo en brazos tratando de calmarlo, pero nada, el infante solo lloraba cada vez mas fuerte-no llores, onegai! No te hice nada!..Calma!

Sip!...sería un largo mes.

+++++10 minutos después++++

Tanto Shun como Tatsumi regresaban a paso relajado con un par de bolsas con muchas cosas para bebes, sin embargo, apenas entraron a la mansión, se toparon con el estruendoso llanto de niño, además de dos caras conocidas con muecas de molestia y confusión.

_Pero que…? Seiya! Hyoga! No sabían que regresaron!-saludo el peli verde dejando las bolsas a un lado.

_Pues si! Recién nos topamos al llegar, pero mejor nos hubiéramos esperado…que es eso?!-se quejo el pegaso.

_No sabía que aquí había bebes…que está pasando, Saori adopto un bebe o algo así?-comento el rubio para luego sonreír perversamente hacia su castaño compañero- ah! Pony pervertido! Que has hecho?!

_que?! De rayos hablas pato?!

_No te hagas! Saca cuentas burro! Saori + tu aquí de vez en cuando = bebe! Es obvio! –le pico riendo a la cara roja del caballero.

_D-de que habla?! Y-yo no hice nada! Yo la respeto! Además, quien mas pasa tiempo aquí es shun!

_Si claro…como nadie supiera como la miras…además, Shun es cosa aparte y lo sabes!

_No miro nada! Y porque a mí solo me echan la culpa de todo!

_Claro que sí! Y eso te pasa porque siempre metes la pata, burro! Cierto shun?...-solo entonces se percataron que su amigo no estaba -shun?

_Esta donde la señorita…-respondió el pelado mientras se llevaba las bolsas arriba-y ese bebe no es de nadie! Shun lo encontró…-hablo con cierto alivio. El chico le había explicado más calmadamente lo que paso en el parque y así se relajo un poco más. No tenía ni idea de cómo le explicarían a cierta ave inmortal si es que el niño resultaba ser de Shun.

El peli verde se percato que lo de ambos dudaría mucho, así que fue a echarle una mano a la pobre diosa quien ya no sabía qué hacer. Pero por el ceso del llanto, supieron que las cosas salieron bien.

Sin esperar más, ambos bronceados fueron en busca de su amigo para obtener una mejor explicación de lo que pasaba. Al entrar, vieron a una agotada Saori sentada en el sofá y a su lado un feliz Andrómeda que mecía tranquilo a un lindo bebe.

_Chicos…es bueno verlos…-saludo medio desganada. Quién diría que un infante tuviese tan bueno pulmones-…ya que están aquí hay algo que deben saber…mis queridos caballeros…

Tanto el cisne como pegaso se miraron entre ambos. Tenían un mal presentimiento.

++++++++15 minutos después+++++++

_QUE EL BEBE ES QUIEN?!

Esa pregunta casi hizo retumbar el edificio, mientras la diosa solo les miro como no queriendo ser regañada.

_Lo que dije…aunque no lo crean…ese es el dios Hades…-señalo con la mirada al pequeño, quien aun reposaba en los brazos de su ex contenedor, quien a pesar de lo que acababa de escuchar, seguía meciéndolo tranquilamente.

_Estás segura Saori?...porque si es una broma, no es divertida…-se quejo el ruso mientras miraba mas atentamente al bebe-…pues…si, se parecen un poco, pero…

_Mi padre, Zeus…me lo confirmo…no hay duda de ello…

_No es que no te crea pero….-seiya se acerco al nene y lo tomo en brazos como examinándolo-…como que era más alto la ultima vez, no?

El rubio rodo los ojos.

_Pues obvio burro! Te acaban de decir que rejuveneció! O qué? Esperabas que midiera casi dos metros aun a los pocos meses?

_No me llames burro!-gruño sin soltar al pequeño. Este aparentemente había adquirido cierta curiosidad por esta nueva persona que lo cargaba, ya que estiraba sus manitas hacia su rostro-…yo solo decía…es decir…no siento sus cosmos ni nada….

Antes de que Athena dijera algo para dejárselo más que claro, el pato se levantó exclamando una brillante idea.

_Ya se! Esperen aquí!-volando fue a la cocina, para luego regresar con esas cucharitas de plástico en manos- haber, pásame al enano…!-agarro al niño y le dio a cucharita.

El azabache apenas la agarro, casi la mete en su boca, pero Hyoga le detuvo, tenía una idea en mente.

_Vamos Seiya! Acércate…-el otro joven, le miro como no confiando en la idea del pato loco, pero lo hizo. Tanto Shun como la peli morada le miraban como queriendo entender que pasaba.

Apenas Seiya se acerco lo suficiente, el rubio le acerco mas al bebe a su altura.

_Vamos!..mira quien está aquí! Es Seiya! De seguro te acuerdas de él!-y luego de varios instantes de expectación y de que casi tildaran de loco al ruso, algo paso.

_Q-que rayos…?!-murmuro el pegaso sintiendo como el infante lo "golpeaba" con su cucharita varias veces a su torso, con tanta suavidad que hasta se hubiese reído de no ser por la representación que el pato le había hecho.

Lo demás presentes también tuvieron ahogar sus risas ante lo que Hyoga quería demostrar. Sin duda también lo entendían.

_Jajaja! Si estuviera en tamaño real y con una espada de verdad ya estarías hecho puré de pony!-rio el rubio agradeciendo cargar al peque, sino su amigo lo hacía trizas.

Ese comentario basto para que las risas reinaran la habitación, mientras un confundido bebe continuaba su entretenido juego, ahora contra la nariz del pobre.

_JA JA JA claro…ríanse….claro…como no les paso a ustedes…auch!-gruño, a pesar de no apartarse del niño. Por ahora, sin duda les creería. No quería volver a ser un chiste por culpa de ruso idiota.

**Notas finales: hola! Jeje bueno, aquí traigo la conti, ojala les guste, veo que la recepción a sido buena, y como verán a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán patas arribas para todos, que opinan? Quien seria mejor niñero? xD review?**


	3. Hora del baño! cuak cuak!

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, ya que si así fuese Saori no hubiese sido secuestrada tantas veces u.u y la saga de Hades hubiese durado tantito más xD**

**Nunca les ha pasado que aman tanto a un personaje, que no pueden evitar ponerlo o imaginarlo en situaciones bizarras? Sorry Hades-sama xD**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 2: Hora del baño, cuak cuak!**

Una vez que hablaron mas sobre el asunto, llegaron a un acuerdo entre todos; o mejor dicho Saori los convenció de ayudarla a cambio de unas merecidas vacaciones una vez todo terminara (eso solo fue para Hyoga, pues sabemos que Seiya si ella lo pidiera, la llevaría hasta la luna o Shun…bueno, ya saben como es Shun XD aunque igual aceptaron las posibles vacaciones). En cuando a los doraditos, quienes también tenía que poner su parte según Zeus, les informarían cuando regresaran a Grecia, lo cual lo dejarían para la semana entrante, esperando que para entonces el bebe ya no sea tan bebe.

Al mismo tiempo decidieron turnarse, claro con cercana supervisión de Tatsumi y Shun, pues eran los únicos completamente entendidos en el tema, además, aun tenían que ver como contactaban con Shiryu que estaba en china e Ikki, que estaba en solo él sabrá dónde.

Pero ahora se preocuparían por lo importante, cuidar del bebe Hades como pudieran, ahora le tocaba a Hyoga, principalmente porque era hora de la ducha y bueno, Shun preparaba el biberón, Tatsumi armaba la cuna y porque nadie se arriesgaría al dejarlo en manos Seiya o Saori. No eran malos, pero dudaban que hubiesen cuidado con existo algún ser vivo. El ruso se salvaba nada más porque algún recuerdo de su mami tal vez le ayudaría a cuidarlo.

Con una sonrisa se lo llevo hasta el baño, con todo lo necesario para bañar un bebe: toallita de patitos (se nota que Hyoga se la presto, no?), shampoo para bebes que no picas los ojos, aceite de bebe, una muda de ropita ya que el pobrecito nada mas hasta ahora había sido llevado de lado a lado cubierto por esa mantita, y por ultimo pero primordial: un sexy patito de hule que hacia cuak cuak.

Listo! Lo tenía todo.

Ahora solo faltaba llevarlo a practica, que tan difícil puede ser?

Miro al pequeño que traía en brazos, el cual se removía incomodo, no quería que él lo cargara, quería que Shun lo hiciera.

_au! Uhn! Bugh! Baa!-balbucea removiéndose ligeramente.

El rubio asintió casi como si le entendiera.

_Si, lo sé…Shun es más indicado que yo, no? Es por el color de cabello? O porque compartieron cuerpos?-le miro acercándolo a su cara.

El azabache solo palmeo suavemente su nariz.

_Si…eso pensé…-murmuro desanimado. Hasta un bebe dios lo rechazaba como una opción.

Sin embargo salió de eso pensamiento y comenzó a cargar el agua en la tina, asegurándose de no llenarla casi nada. Era muy grande y después si se ahogaba o algo peor el niño, Shun o Athena quizás lo castrarían.

Con su mano libre probó la temperatura.

_Perfecta!-miro al ojiazul quien solo ladeo la cabeza-…muy bien! Ahora experimentaras una de las delicias de la vida! Un baño tibio!-anuncio dejando el patito en el agua y colocando también en ella un poco de shampoo para hacer burbujas.

Una vez hecho eso, destapo al menor y con sus manos apoyadas en su espalda y cabeza, lo sentó en la tina.

Al principio se removió un poquito con por esa extraña sensación, pero luego pareció gustarle, pues comenzó a chapotear un poco. El rubio sonrió.

Con una de sus manos lo sujeto para que no resbale y con la otra comenzó a mojar su cabello, de apoco poniéndole también un tantito de shampoo. Olía a vainilla y se diluía fácilmente. No hacia excesiva espuma en esa cantidad, pero era suficiente para un infante de pocos meses.

Mientras terminaba de limpiarlo, le paso el patito de goma para que jugara. Apenas lo agarro comenzó a apretarlo varias veces, aparentemente agradándole el sonido que hacía.

_jaja…veo que te gusta-un cuak fue la única respuesta que recibió.

El uso estaba tan entretenido que no percató que la botella de shampoo se derramaba más y más en la tina, comenzando a hacer mucha espuma.

_Muy bien…-lo alzo con la toalla secándolo y lo acomodo en el lavabo-quieto aquí…ya regreso…-recordó haber dejado los pañales entre las demás cosa y lo dejo un rato. Que podría pasar.

Mientras el azabache se removía incomodo por la fría sensación que le dejaba el lavabo en su espalda y en una de esas, con su pie, termina enganchando parte de la toalla a la llave de la ducha y la abre, provocando que todas las burbujas comenzaran a llenar el baño muy rápido.

El pequeño, sin percatarse de ese desastre solo se chupó su pulgar soltando risitas.

Al poco rato cuando el caballero cisne regreso, casi le da algo cuando ve todo el lugar lleno de espuma, y peor! Sin señales de Hades!

_No! Espera! Donde estas! Hazme una señal! Grita! Llora! Lo que sea! Hasta señal de cuak si quieres!-chillo buscando entre la espuma, mientras lo hacía escuchaba el sonido del juguete y buscaba y buscaba, sin encontrarlo.

Comenzaba a desesperarse.

"ay dioses! No me digan que se fue por el drenaje!"Pensó con pánico.

_ahhhh!-busco más desesperado entre las burbujas.

Y con todo el escándalo que hacía, al pobre Andrómeda no le quedo de otra más que subir a verlo, por si al pato ya le entro agua en los sesos según Seiya.

Al ver a su rubio amigo buscar desesperado con medio cuerpo en la tina, arqueo una ceja.

_Hyoga…que haces?

_Ahora no Shun! Estoy buscando a Hades! Ya estuvo que las burbujas se lo comieron!-sollozo ya diciendo incoherencias del susto.

_A Hades?-le miro sin entender.

_Que estas sordo?! Claro que a él! a quien más crees que lo estaría bañando mientras es un bebe, eh?!-se quejo.

_Ehn..Hyoga…

_Que ahora no!

_Pero es que…

_Está bien!-le miro-que rayos quieres?!

Simplemente le señalo el lavabo, haciendo que al pobre pato se le cayera la mandíbula del asombro.

Nunca hubo de que preocuparse. El azabache solo estaba oculto tras su toallita, lo que lo salvo de ser cubierto por la espuma.

Y casi como si su vida dependiera de ello, el rubio salto de la tina, todo mojado y tomo al peque en brazo, casi llorando de la emoción.

_Está vivo! Gracias a Athena! Y yo que ya me resignaba a la idea de ser pato a la naranja…y a ti camino al mar!-lo abrazo más que feliz-…me tenia preocupado!-le reprocho mirando al niño de frente-…no vuelva a asustarme así, entendido?

Como respuesta el patito de hule volvió a hacer cuak.

_ahhh! Así me gusta! Que nos entendamos!-sonrió mientras lo sacaba de allí. Tenía que buscarle ropa más seca que esa-hay! Ahora entiendo lo que mi mami sentía cuando se preocupaba por mi!

El peliverde solo sonrió negando con la cabeza. El también se iba a lo suyo. No quería estar cerca cuando Tatsumi vieran el desastre que hicieron.

**Notas finales: jajaja he vuelto! Esta vez hice sufrir al patito! No sé! La idea de bañar a un bebe se me hizo buena para hyoga, principalmente por lo del pato de hule. Y vamos! Que si es capaz de atravesar hielo por su mamita, atravesar espuma por baby hades no debe ser nada xD**


	4. Hora de dormir y la llegada del fenix!

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, ya que asi fuese asi, aunque sea una miserable ova hubiese creado de los dioses versión baby beshos! *.***

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 3: Hora de dormir y la llegada del fénix!**

Ya era algo tarde y aun nadie más lograba hacer dormir al pequeño. Saori trato, pero el nene nada que se parar de llorar, luego siguió Seiya, y más que hacerlo dormir le dio más ganas de jugar. Hyoga probó cantar, extrañamente el pequeño no fue el único que quiso llorar y en cuanto Tatsumi, bueno, con verlo basto para que el peque aumentara el llanto. Le asustaba su calva cabeza.

Solo quedaba una única salvación: SHUN DE ANDROMEDA!

Y si se preguntan que andaba haciendo el peli verde mientras esa guerra campal por hacerlo dormir se libraba, pues estaba terminando de preparar la cunita y el biberón. El burro de su amigo la había armado, pero no puso las mantas y almohaditas, tampoco el móvil estaba puesto. Y en cuanto al biberón, pues la leche era más bien una formula, debía estar a buena temperatura.

Estaba listo, pero al percatarse que el llanto no cesaba tomo una de las cosas junto al biberón y una mantita y fue hasta ellos; encontrándose con una dudosa escena.

Saori y Hyoga tapándose los oídos, sin saber muy bien si era por el pésimo intento de canto del caballero Pegaso o el intenso llanto que más bien parecía ser una súplica porque dejara de cantar.

_C-chicos….que pasa?-pregunto agradeciendo que al menos eso detuvo al castaño, porque sino probablemente el también comenzaría a llorar.

_"que pasa"? simple! No se calla! Sin importar que hagamos simplemente no se calla!-chillo histérica la joven, ya no sabía qué hacer y su paciencia se había agotado.

_Oh! Vamos Saori…no seas tan duro con Seiya…digo, sabemos que aparte de combatir dioses es un inútil en casi todo pero…-compenso el rubio.

_Pero…no hablo de Seiya…

_Si lo sé…pero yo sí, es que su canto hasta me hace pensar que parece alma en pena…

_OYE!-se quejo el aludido tratando de mecer al bebe-..Tienes suerte que lo esté cargando pato, porque sino…además! Tu cantas peor que yo!

_Que dijiste burro?!

_Lo que oíste ganso!

Y las cosas solo empeoraban, más gritos, más llantos y más caos; Andrómeda no aguanto mucho.

_Ya basta!-no se oyó ni una mosca. Difícilmente el chico se molestaba, mucho menos gritaba, pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba, sabia como traer el orden-…no deben gritar frente a un bebe, lo asustan!-le miro con reproche mientras se lo quitaba al castaño, mientras el peque solo hipoteaba ya algo cansado y dolorido de tanto llanto-..La razón por la cual llora es que tiene hambre….no ha comido desde que llego…

Los demás desviaron la mirada nerviosos. Habían olvidado ese detalle. Shun solo suspiro.

Con cuidado acomodo al bebe en sus ´piernas mientras se sentaba y atrajo el biberón hacia él. Al principio el azabache se rehuyó del objeto, pero cuando finalmente lo sintió en su boca, comenzó a succionar casi desesperado. De verdad tenía hambre.

No pudieron evitar sentirse mal por eso.

_Lo sentimos…no lo sabíamos….-el ojiazul les miro compresivo.

_Descuiden…pueden preguntarme…yo tampoco lo sabia, pero aprendí…en isla Andrómeda a veces los aprendices llegaban siendo muy pequeños y solía ayudar a mi maestro con ellos…también recuerdo un poco de cuando mi niisan me cuidaba…-sonríe levemente.

A medida que el joven comenzó a también darle algunos consejos a sus compañeros y diosas, no llego a percatarse que cierta personita ya no era tan pequeña como cuando le encontró. Había crecido un poco. Ya hasta podía sostener levemente el biberón con sus manitas.

_y bien…quieren intentarlo…?-le ofrece cargar al peque mientras aun "cenaba".

Entre Saori y Hyoga se miraron nerviosos pero Seiya se acerco primero.

_Yo me anoto! A ver…pásamelo!-el castaño estaba muy decidido. El chibi (como seiya le llamaba a veces) parecía tenerle una aversión terrible, incluso peor que a la de Saori, difícilmente parecía cómodo a su lado y hasta ahora creía que era porque hacia las cosas mal.

Shun no lo dudo y se lo paso con cuidado, mostrándole como cargarlo.

_Ten cuidado con su cabeza….sostenlo de la espalda…-le iba indicando.

El castaño hacia caso a todo lo que le decía. De algún modo lo logro, podía tener al bebe Hades en sus brazos sin que este intentara alguna maniobra de escape. En realidad mirándolo mejor, ser percato que realmente no le prestaba atención, solo seguía tranquilo tomando de su biberón. Por un instante se sintió bien, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

El Pegaso aguanto la respiración en guardia de algún llanto o algo peor, pero nada de eso. Simplemente el peque le miro, casi analizándolo, ladeo un poco su carita y como si nada siguió su cena sin alterarse. El castaño suspiro aliviado, por ese corto instante pudo reconocer la misma pureza que identifico en aquel dios y que lo hizo dudar que fueran enemigos. Sin duda sabía que era él, y en cierta forma sentía nostalgia al ser consciente de ello.

El antiguo contenedor de Hades sonrió al ver que todo salió bien. En eso, se percato que el azabache se acabo su botella y le mostro al menor como hacerlo eructar. Luego de eso, se dio cuenta que todos, incluyendo al chibi, tenían sueño.

_Bueno…creo que es hora de dormir…me ayuda a levarlo Seiya…?-propone el peliverde en lo que los demás van a dormir.

Mientras subían, el ojiazul observaba discretamente que el Cataño jugueteaba con las manitas del chibi, quien trataba de agarrarlas de algún modo, medio dormido. Una vez en el cuarto de Ikki (donde apusieron la cuna, pues el fénix difícilmente se aparecía y mucho menos se quedaba a dormir) y con suavidad lo colocaron en la cunita. Se veía sumamente tierno, con su ropita de dormir blanca y gorrita con orejitas. La cunita tenía almohaditas de dangos y una mantita celeste con detalles de copos de nieve blancas, y encima de ella había un móvil con los adornos de las distintas constelaciones, con lucecitas.

_Vaya!...te luciste al ir de compras shun!-halago su amigo, a lo que el aludido se sonrojo.

_No es para tanto…-murmuro nervioso-la señora de la tienda lo recomendó…

_Y bien…te quedaras con el-señalo al bebito que dormía profundamente.

_Si…no quisiera que se asuste…hay una cama al lado de la cuna…además…creo que despertara con hambre a la madrugada…-comento tranquilo.

_De acuerdo..Buenas noches shun…avísame si necesitas ayuda-se fue a su cuarto mientras Andrómeda se acomodaba.

Una vez todo en orden, apago la luz, siendo la única iluminación de la habitación la luz de la luna, que filtraba por la ventana.

_Bueno…creo que solo somos tú y yo…-susurro acariciando su cabecita-…buenas noches…-se acostó a dormir.

Todo era muy tranquilo y pacifico, todos dormían tan cómodamente que ni sintieron cuando cierto caballero con complejo de hermano mayor ingreso a la mansión dirigiéndose a su habitación. Habia llegado de improviso para sorprender a shun, pero el sorprendido será el.

"qué raro…el cosmos de shun está en mi cuarto y…el de alguien extrañamente familiar…."pensó.

**Notas finales: si! El en siguiente ikki hará arder Troya, digo, la mansión kido, como creen que lo tome? Nee, esta vez puse énfasis a la relación de Seiya y Hades, por el asunto de sus continuos enfrentamientos reencarnando, me parece crucial la forma en que Seiya debe manejarse en semejante situación.**


	5. Malos entendidos y dientes de leche

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece solo mi locura xD**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 4: Malos entendidos y dientes de leches!**

Sin duda alguna, el escenario ya no podía ser más perturbador. La mansión medio destruida y cubierta en llamas, su querido niisan con cara de querer asesinar a unos cuantos lenta y dolorosamente (incluyéndolo), todos en pijama y asustados por la repentina furia del fénix y el pequeño Hades balbuceando tranquilamente en los brazos de Seiya sin preocuparle la destrucción masiva a su alrededor.

Si! Sin duda ya no podía ser peor.

_n-niisan…d-deja que te explique…-le miro suplicante. A él le había tocado primero enfrentar al peliazul cuando este apareció repentinamente en la habitación y le termino gritando hasta de que se iba a morir.

De esa forma despertó a los demás, a quienes también maldijo en más de un idioma. Afortunadamente aun cuando Hades despertó, no le dieron tiempo de llorar ya que su cosmos hizo el trabajo de calmarlo. No hacía falta alterar a Ikki aun más.

_qué demonios me vas a explicar?! Porque si crees que me voy a tragar esa patética mentira de "no es lo que parece" estas equivocado…!-gruño mirándolo con profundo horror-…lo esperaba de cualquiera…de el pato loco…el idiota de seiya….de la bruja esta que tenemos por diosa…hasta de shiryuu! Pero no de ti…-exclamo con una mezcla de coraje y decepción-pero ya encontrare a la corruptora de menores que te metió en esto! La cercenare, matare, estrangulare, degollare…-y así continuo una larga lista de torturas que le practicaría a la inexistente novia de su hermano, dejando pálidos a todos. Pobre Shun, si fuera por Ikki moriría virgen.

_deja de decir estupideces Ikki! Asustas a Shun! Y a todos de paso!-se quejo el ruso mirándolo molesto-obviamente ese niño no es suyo!

El iracundo caballero le miro por unos instantes analizando la situación.

_entonces, confiesen, quien de ustedes no uso condón?-pregunto repentinamente calmado, pero con mirada fastidiada.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

_Tampoco nosotros!-chillaron incómodos. No! No querían niños hasta nuevo aviso!

_y que explicación me dan? Nació de una sandia o algo así? Obviamente es de alguien, los bebes no nacen de la nada!

_Nadie te discute eso pollo loco-le interrumpió el caballero cisne-el asunto aquí es que no te parece familiar ni siquiera un poco? Haz memoria!

_ah! No! A mí no me enzoquetan al enano!-malentendió las cosas gruñendo por lo bajo-es problema suyo! No mío!

Y mientras seguían intentando que el hermano de Andrómeda entendiera la situación sin terminar calcinados, el pequeño ojiazul comenzó a removerse en los brazos del Pegaso, estaba incomodo y tenía hambre. Seiya no quería que hiciera intentos por llorar, así que le cubrió la boca temporalmente, nunca imagino lo que pasaría después.

_Ya deja de interrumpirme Ikki! Ese niño es…-iba a explicarse Hyoga, pero el chillido de su querido amigo burro los interrumpió.

_ITTAIIIII!

Todos miraban la escenas confundidos y aguantando la risa. Y no era para menos. El gran e invencible caballero Pegaso, capaz de vencer a dioses, se encontraba chillando y gritando porque el peque, ofendido por ser callado le mordió con toda la fuerza que cualquier bebe dios podía tener.

_ay! Mi manita! Mi pobre manita!-lloriqueo agitando su mano, mientras con la otra aun sostenía a su atacante. Le miro con reproche- mal! Muy mal! No se muerde a las personas! Niño malo! Hades malo!-regaño siendo olímpicamente ignorado por el aludido.

Shun se acerco para cárgalo y evitar más mordidas. Al mirarlo de cerca comprobó sus sospechas.

_ya le salieron sus dientes…los tiene todos…-informo tranquilo.

_que lindo, o pony? Fuiste lo primero con lo que estreno sus primeros dientecitos…-rio el rubio.

El castaño solo bufo viendo la marca que le dejaron.

_Colmillos querrás decir…

Sin embargo, en medio de ese acontecimiento, recordaron que no estaban solos y que cierto caballero de fénix les miraba profundamente confundido.

_repite eso burro…como llamaste al mocoso?

Con sonrisa nerviosa el peli verde se acercó a su hermano.

_yo te explicare niisan…

_se aconsejo sentarte para oírlo Ikki- sugirió la diosa suspirando. Sería un largo castigo.

Pero aun así, habían hecho un interesante descubrimiento. Miro a su "tío" por unos instantes, mientras este ultimo trataba de morder otra vez la mano de alguien. Se veía más grande ahora que se fijaba. Sin duda crecía excesivamente rápido y eso lo experimentarían más rápido de lo que imaginaban.

**Notas finales: hola! He vuelto! Cortito pero a tiempo, perdón la tardanza, tenía exámenes y recién ahora podre enfocarme en mis fics! Si! Hades ya tiene dientes bien filosos! y el canario de fuego ya entro en escena, pero más confundido que nunca! Ya falta poco para que Hades hable y camine eh? Será divertido! Review? Me dan vida!**


	6. Primera palabra y espectros confundidos

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, sino hubiese hecho que crearan algunas ovas para divertirnos más con estos personajes xD**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 5: Primera palabra y espectros confundidos!**

_a ver…vaaamos….di ahh, solo una vez…por favor! No seas así! Intento darte de comer!-chillaba infantilmente el Pegaso tratando de alimentar al peque con un puré de varias frutas. La verdad era que tanto él como Hyoga lo estaban cuidando pues Saori y Shun trataban de explicarle al fénix lo que pasaba, claro, sin que este quemara lo que quedaba de la mansión. Aunque al pobre pony no le iba demasiado bien.

El pequeño Hades estaba todo menos cooperativo ese día, no dejaba de rehuir su carita de los "avioncitos" de puré que Seiya trataba de darle, hacia mohines de molestia y de un manotazo las apartaba ensuciándolo todo.

_No lo entiendo, hace unas horas me toleraba para beber su leche y ahora no me puede ni ver sin ahh!-una salpicadura de frutas- …sin lanzarme sus comida a la cara…

El rubio que iba entrando a la cocina rio al verlo.

_jajaja no lo culpo! Shun no está aquí! Eso lo tiene molesto…-miro con desconfianza la papilla- no lo culpo, ni loco aceptaría algo preparado por ti sin que Shun supervise….que es esto?! Pareciera que la frutería vomito!

El castaño le miro molesto.

_No exageres pato esto sabe…-da una probada y su cara se pone verde. En menos de un segundo va a vaciar su estomago en una de las masetas de la casa. Hyoga solo ahoga una risita mientras observa al bebe lanzar lejos esa mezcla extraña de frutas.

Aun siendo un bebe, conservaba su sentido de supervivencia, nada mal. Tomándolo en brazos mientras hacía todo ese desastre a un lado, opto por sacarlo en el patio, tal vez algo de sol lo animaría, además de que podía sentir el calor aumentar dentro de la casa como el sonido de la discusión con Ikki subir de nivel, mejor salían de allí antes de terminar hechos carbón.

_Mejor vámonos antes de que ogro de Ikki intente comernos!-bromeo haciendo muecas graciosas, pero el azabache más que reír se puso algo pálido, eso le extraño hasta que recordó una de las clases de mitología griega que su maestro le dio-..eh? ah! Si! Lo siento!..Olvide lo de Kronos y eso…de y ya sabes…no lo volveré a mencionar…-prometió al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

Sus bonitos ojos como lagos comenzaron a aguarse aun más.

_no no no no no no! Espera! No llores! Mira! Sino lloras yo…ehn…-vamos pato, piensa en algo! Si llora, no sabes cómo callarlo! Espera! Ya sé!- te daré..ehn…un peluche! Si eso! Un peluche! Te gustan, no? A todos los niños les gustan!

El menor pareció pensarlo.

_Y será un de burro, como Seiya! Así, cuando te enojes, no te contengas! Destrózalo! –le nene ladeo la cabeza- que? No me mires así, fue de esa forma que muchos aquí quitamos tensiones…no es tan efectivo como lo sería el vudú, pero de algo sirve…y si te portas bien, te daré uno de Saori-el niño aplaudió con sus manos- si…lo sé…te sorprendería la fortuna que me hecho con esto…qué bueno que mi mami me enseño artes manuales…-sollozo con dos lagrimones-pero no se lo digas al burro…

_a quien llamas burro!-se quejo un moribundo Pegaso quien apenas regresaba de "refrescarse" del malestar que le dio la papilla asesina.

_Oh! Con que sigues vivo…yo ya te imaginaba en el tribunal de Lune…-rio el rubio mientras mini Hades solo soltó una risita.

El castaño le miro indignado.

_que?! Estas del lado del pato?!-miro al ruso con desdén- que rayos le andas enseñando!

_Yo? Nada…seguramente serán sus recuerdos…-respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

Seiya le mira molesto y nada convencido por sus palabras, mientras mira al niño quien solo mira al jardín con curiosidad en los brazos del pato.

_Ahh…-suspira resignado-…si tan solo hablara….

A ambos se le prende el foco.

_YO LO PENSE PRIMERO!-gritaron al mismo tiempo mirando al azabache con un brillo raro en sus ojos, quien al notarlo, por alguna razón comenzó a sudar frio.

++++Rato después con Shun, Saori e Ikki++++

Los tres, finalmente luego de horas de argumentos e intentos de asesinatos fallidos (cof Ikki cof) pudieron llegar a un acuerdo de paz: sip! Ikki ya no se opondría a que Shun cuidara al bebe Hades ni tampoco intentaría destazar a este último, después de todo era solo un mocoso y el no era _tan_ bestia como para hacer eso (o al menos eso trataba de convencerse Shun). Sin embargo, el también participaría, no porque la diosa esa que tenían de Saori lo convenció con sus tonterías de "castigos de papi", ni acuerdos "suicidas" de paz ni ninguna de esas cursilerías, sino porque no era tan idiota como para dejar a su lindo e inocente hermanito solo cuando en cualquier momento el señor de inframundo podía regresar a su "yo" adulto y "mágicamente o por accidente" deseara el cuerpo de Shun (otra vez).

Eso lo dejo más que claro, lo hacía por Shun, por nadie más.

_Gracias niisan…sabia que entenderías…-sonrió infantilmente abrazándolo. En el fondo sabía que Ikki no era tan malo como muchos pensaban.

_Si, si…no me agradezcas nada…-bufo tratando de parecer "rudo". En parte también debía admitir que había algo bueno en todo esto, y era que tenía una buena excusa para quedarse y estar en compañía de Shun por un buen tiempo, viéndolo por el lado amable- te ayudare a ti…y a esos tontos para no metan la pata más de lo debido…pero ni creas que cambiare pañales de nuevo! Lo hice por ti…por nadie más…-se quejo mientras su hermanito solo se sonrojaba riendo nervioso.

Saori , que se mantenía al margen de todo, los observaba sonriendo y agradeciendo a los dioses que no paso a mayores. Pero ahora tenía una preocupación mayor, que habrá sido de su _joven _tío en manos de Hyoga y Seiya…?

_Oigan…donde estarán Seiya y los demás…?-pregunto repentinamente Andrómeda. Los tres tragaron grueso al percatarse de algo horrible.

Había silencio dentro de la mansión…demasiado…

_SEIYA! HYOGA! QUE HICIERON?!-exclamaron aterrados mientras como alma que busca Hades recorrían la mansión hasta debajo de las alfombras.

No estaban!

Shun ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, Ikki a punto de llamar a emergencias y Saori, pues comenzando a practicar su irremediable disculpa que deberá dar a Zeus y a los espectros. No era bonito.

_A ver…veamos…como sonara mejor "Padre…perdí a Hades, pero no fue mi culpa! Fueron Seiya y Hyoga…se que yo los deje solos pero…no tuve nada que ver…" o mejor.." dioses gemelos y Pandora…le diré la verdad..SEIYA TUVO LA CULPA! LO JURO!" ..hn…ese me gusto…_

Y quizás hubieran seguido así de no ser porque escucharon algo alentador: la risa de un niño y venia del patio trasero. A paso lento y nervioso se asomaron por las ventanas, y allí los vieron: el chibi dios sentado en el pasto rodeado de varios peluches y juguetes mientras los dos caballeros que lo cuidaban le repetían varias palabras mientras movían los juguetes y los hacían hablar.

_Vamos…dilo, Hyoga…es fácil..HY-O-GA…

_Olvida eso..!di Seiya…es mucho más fácil…SE-I-YA….-hablaba con el mismo tono mientras el rubio le codeaba. Si no hubiesen peleado entre ambos, quizás se habrían dado cuenta de que el azabache medianamente balbuceaba algo mientras jugaba con su peluche de pegaso.

_Que en universo Seiya es más fácil que Hyoga?!

_En este! Así que cállate pato y déjame enseñarle algo productivo!

Los demás que los veían desde adentro arquearon la ceja escépticos.

_Seiya?...enseñar?-rio burlonamente el fénix.

_Niisan…-le intentaba regañar, pero no pudiendo contener una leve sonrisa. Saori estaba igual.

Sin embargo todos los jóvenes ignoraban que mientras ellos "intentaban" enseñarle a hablar y otros disfrutaba de dicho espectáculo, el mismo en su inocentemente sentía una palabra vibrar en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_uhnm…ma….-intentaba decirla. Miraba el peluche con determinación. Al verlo, sentía más fácil decirlo.

No era algo que había escuchado de ellos en realidad, era algo que quería recordar pero que su infantil mente no concedía completamente.

_ennm….ma….!-se mordió los labios molesto, ya que no le salía. Tanto Seiya como Hyoga comenzaron a darse cuenta.

_Oíste eso?

_Si! Parece que dirá algo…-se acercan para oír mejor. Vuelve a intentarlo.

_uhnn….MAA!-chilla inflando sus mejillas con furia. A no! Se estaba enojando enserio.

_"ma"…será que dirá mama…-miro de reojo al ruso en forma de reproche- si es eso, será tu influencia pato…tu eres el "único" que la repite como loro a cada rato….

_Pues discúlpame por tener en cuenta el valor de mi mamita…-respondió ofendido.

Pero el peli negro negó fuertemente con la cabeza. No era eso.

_Tennnm…..hmmmaaa!...

_ehnn…."ten mas"?-intento adivinar, a lo que el menor le tomo de las greñas y jalo con fuerza -auauauauauaua! Auhc!

_TENMAAAA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, tomando por sorpresa a todos, quien rayos era "Tenma"? se refería a Seiya?. Aunque la diosa sentía cierta familiaridad con ese nombre.

_AUCH! AUHC! E-espera! Suelta!

_TENMA! Tenma! Tenma!-jala mas fuerte tratando de obtener su atención, mientras el cisne no hace más que reír.

_jajaja yo que tu le diría algo bueno pronto burro, o de lo contrario te dejara calvo! Tan chaparro y tan temperamental!

El castaño solo gruño, pero hizo caso, le seguiría la corriente.

_ok! Ok! Tu ganas! Está bien! Es Tenma! Es Tenma!-casi como por arte de magia, los jalones se detuvieron y esos bonitos ojos azules le miraron ladeando su cabecita, dándole un aspecto tierno.

_Tenma…?

_Si…Tenma…lo que tú quieras…ah?...-sintió como con sus manitas lo soltaban y acariciaba su cabeza, regalándole una inocente sonrisa marca Shun. No sabía porque pero eso le trajo algo de nostalgia como aquel nombre.

Y mientras eso pasaba, los demás se acercaron a ellos, para ayudarlo un poco y de paso, compartir la buena nueva: al fin hablaba, o al menos decía una palabra. Por algo se empieza.

++++En el Inframundo++++

Luego de la ansiosa espera de la joven heraldo por el regreso de su señor, no pudo más que ir a preguntar a los dioses gemelos que paso, ellos lo sabían y se lo contaron, sin la intención de intervenir, conocían a Hades lo suficiente como para saber que este no querría que sus subordinados lo viesen así, con o sin consciencia de ello, pero Pandora no. Pero bueno, eso no les importo mucho y continuaron su partida de ajedrez. Un espectro mas, un espectro menos, si no hay guerra quien los cuenta?

La joven por su parte estaba inquieta y molesta, porque la tonta de Athena debía cuidar a su querido señor, siendo que ella es su heraldo y también "su hermana mayor". Ese tipo de cosas también le concernía. No podía concebir que alguien lo cuidara mejor que ella.

El solo pensar que su querido Hades estaba en las sucias manos de Athena y sus caballeros le dieron nauseas. Era oficial, iría por él y ella tomaría cartas en el asunto. Que mas daba lo que Zeus pensara, seguro el mendigo estaba muy ocupado poniéndole el cuerno a su esposa, otra vez.

_Radamanthys, Minos,Aikos! Preséntense ahora!-los mando llamar.

Al poco rato los tres aparecieron.

_Nos llamo, Pandora-sama?

_Tengo una misión para ustedes…deberán ir a donde se encuentra Athena…-comenzó tratando de tomar más calma. Los tres se miraron confusos.

No que estaban en paz y toda la cosa?

_Etto…Hades-sama está de acuerdo…?

_De eso se trata! Deben ir a buscarlo y traerlo de regreso!-ordeno con seriedad. Ahora se confundieron aun más.

Ellos? Obligar a su señor a volver? Ni locos! Capaz y los volvía juguetes de Kero-chan! Y a todo eso, porque su señor estaba donde Athena?

_Pero…Pandora-sama….

_Le diré los detalles en el camino-ella también iría, solo por si acaso-así que vamos!

Momentos de paz y armonía entre los espectros y caballeros? Nah! Los problemas apenas comenzarían.

**Notas finales: si! Al fin actualice! Y también Hades-baby hablo! Perdón si los decepciono la primera palabra, pero es que decidí relacionarlo al hecho de que aparte de que crecía, también recuperaría cierta memorias (ojo! No todas) y por eso lo puse así! Además, también lo relaciono al hecho de que Tenma en japonés significa pegaso literalmente, por eso saben que está relacionado a Seiya xD pero no se desanimen! Eso solo fue el comienzo! Adelantare que en el capi siguiente habrá más palabras y situaciones divertidas! xD después de todo, con solo decir una palabra, aun no basta, no? Review?**


	7. Instintos maternales peligrosos y

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, de lo contrario ordenaría un nuevo remake para este gran anime xD**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 6: instintos maternales peligrosos e interrupciones contra el plagio!**

_No puedo creer que haya aceptado venir aquí…-suspiro pesadamente suplicando al cielo un milagro que lo sacara de tan aburrida y miserable situación, cualquier cosa, un dios lunático, un maremoto, una traición en algún santuario, un gran eclipse o una lluvia de hot cakes! Lo que sea! Pero ya no podía mas…quería simplemente arrojar la toalla y ya…!

Así es, el gran caballero pegaso quería rendirse y dejar que cualquier dios mal de la cabeza lo partiera en pedazos, de ser posible lo más rápido que se pueda.

_V-vamos Seiya…no es tan malo…-intentaba animarlo el peliverde mientras jugaba con el peque, quien estaba sentado en sus piernas de lo más feliz-además, sabes que es necesario, la ropa ya casi lo que queda…crece muy rápido…-comento acariciando la cabeza del bebe, mientras el castaño gruñía maldiciendo la suerte que tenían.

Y no era para menos, no todos deseaban tener que acompañar a la "señorita Athena" al centro comercial en el que ya llevaban más de medio día y sin descanso. La razón era simple, el bebe ya no tan bebe ya no lucia del mismo tamaño con el que llego, no señor, ahora parecía todo un bebe de casi un año y medio, lo que implicaba que ya la ropita que le habían comprado al principio ya no le quedaría. Es más, incluso la que estaba usando en ese momento solo se trataba de la vieja ropa de los niños de la mansión, de las pocas que aun era utilizables.

Y como las palabras "necesitamos ir de compras!" fueron irresponsablemente pronunciadas en frente de la única chica del grupo, pues su sentido arácnido ejem, digo de compradora compulsiva hizo efecto y terminaron enredados en esa salida. Seiya porque, bueno, porque era el "burro" que cargaría las bolsas y demás chucherías, mientras Andrómeda cuidaría del chibi y lo mantendría "feliz", aunque este último más que ser obligado insistió en acompañarlos.

Luego del susto que le provocaron cuando creyó perdido a "su bebe", internamente algo le decía que no debía perderlo de vista, cof instinto maternal cof cof.

_No es tan malo!? Shun! Llevamos siguiéndola más de 6 horas!-chillo casi dejándose calvo como Tatsumi, eso era más del tiempo recomendable en que debía mantener su trasero en ese miserable banco-mi cerebro se está apagando…

Tanto el caballero de puro corazón como su "ex dios posesionador" le miraron algo escépticos, y de haber estado el patito presente, quizás hubiese hasta hubiese hecho un comentario ofensivo sobre la valides de la existencia de dicho órgano pensante en el caballito, pero como solo estaban ellos, ahorraron esa ofensa.

Después de todo el corazón más puro del mundo no debía pensar eso de su amigo, no?

_C-como sea….qué tal si solo te relajas Seiya?...tal vez mirando encuentres algo que te entretenga…-sugirió mientras el ojiazul gateaba hacia el pegaso aparentemente con intensiones de jugar más.

_Es fácil decirlo, tú no eres quien carga como mula todo esto!-señalo el centenar de compras que se amontonaban detrás suyo-…a mi me late que ese olvido que solo veníamos por roba para Hades y se está comprando cosas para sí misma…-murmuro pensativo, a la par que agarraba al chibi y lo hacía verlo a la cara-tu qué opinas peque?

_Tenma!-rio palmeando su cabeza.

_Ves?! Hasta el piensa lo mismo!-señalo como si esa respuesta fuese obvia mientras el amable caballero le miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

_Por favor déjame dudarlo…-suspiro poniéndose de pie- te propongo algo…yo iré a decirle a Saori-san que lo llevaremos a dar un paseo para que así te relajes un poco y ella siga tomándose su tiempo…-sugirió comprensivo. Suponía que la ojiverde no lo hacía a propósito y que ir de compras era algo que disfrutaba nada más. Ella no se olvidaría de ellos, no?

_Por mi está bien!-sonrió jugando a "hacer volar" al bebe, quien solo reía.

El joven caballero estuvo por irse, pero volteo unos segundos viéndolos. Realmente era buena idea dejarlos solos?

_etto…Seiya…seguro podrás…tu solo?...-una alarma en su cabeza gritaba que no se fuera.

_Claro! Que podría salir mal!-de repente lanzo demasiado alto al azabache, que cuando lo tuvo de nuevo en sus brazos, estaba de cabeza. Rio nervioso al percibir la mirada de su compañero llena de reproche—jejeje….u-un pequeño accidente…-rio nervioso-..n-no volverá a pasar….

El peli verde le miro por unos instantes como analizando cuidadosamente la situación, para finalmente sonreír con inocencia.

_De acuerdo…confío en que no harás una tontería…-confió palmeando suavemente su hombro-…solo quiero que sepas una cosita en lo que regreso y lo tengas muy en cuenta…

_Si? Qué cosa…?-le miro dispuesto a oírlo, si Shun lo decía, debía ser cierto y útil, no?

_Que si le pasa algo…-siseo apretando dolorosamente el hombro de su compañero y un aura tan peligrosa y amenazante que cuando Hades lo posesiono, pero manteniendo su aterradoramente angelical expresión-…te enviare una eternidad al Tártaro…nos entendemos, cierto?

El castaño asintió temblando de pies a cabeza mientras su rostro se ponía azul de terror y dolor, ese era el tierno conejito shun?!...pasar tiempo con Ikki y ser poseído por Hades traía consecuencias serias…

_C-claro amigo! Lo que tu digas!-asintió exageradamente, mientras el chibi solo sonreía sin temor alguno, al contrario parecía extrañamente a gusto con ese lado de su ex contenedor.

El joven Andrómeda le miro serio como buscando pruebas de alguna mentira o algo similar, pero al no hallarla, solo lo soltó volviendo a su tierna aura de nuevo.

_qué bueno que nos entendamos Seiya! Regreso en un momento! Cuídense!-se despidió yendo en busca de saori, para luego voltearse una última vez-…es en serio, Seiya….-y sin más, se fue.

El pobre pony solo rio nervioso hasta que perdió de vista a su querido amigo, para así suspirar aliviado.

_fuf! Dioses….por un momento creí que no la contaba…-se dejo caer en el banco, mientras abrazaba al peque que gruñía por el gesto-..Oye, shun era así cuando tomaste su cuerpo?-le miro interrogante, a lo que el otro respondió sacándole la lengua-…sí, eso creí…

Pero mientras el santo de pegaso se recuperaba de tremendo susto, no muy lejos de allí, específicamente detrás de unos arbustos, los tres jueces del inframundo los vigilaban, buscando la oportunidad de llevarse a ese bebe.

En realidad no entendían bien la razón, pero Pandora les había dicho que se trajeran a ese mocoso y más les valía en buen estado, y nada mas intentaron preguntar la razón, ella solo les dijo que al verlo de cerca lo sabrían, para luego dejarlos mientras iba a "mantener ocupada a Athena". Bah! Todos allí sabían que también iría a la guerra campal de ofertas de la sección de ropa femenina. Mujeres…a ellos no les sorprende.

Se reunieron entre los tres para planear su "brillante gran plan", es decir, que tan difícil seria robarse a un enano?!

_Muy bien…ya sé que podemos hacer…-comenzó el unicejo.

_OYE! Espera! Porque tienes que ser tu quien idee el plan?!-se quejo Minos, mientras el aludido rodaba los ojos.

_Porque yo si uso la cabeza y siempre estoy al mando cuando Pandora-sama no está!

_ ah sí? Quien lo dijo?-ataco Aiakos molesto por esa afirmación-yo creía que era Hades-sama…

El rubio gruño palmeando su frente.

_yo lo digo! Además, me refiero a cuando Hades-sama tampoco esta mensos!

_Pues se especifico lagartija!-chillaron los otros dos.

_Y ustedes no sean idiotas!-respondió suspirando resignado-pero bueno…lo que decía era que el plan seria…

_Insisto, porque demonios debemos seguir TU plan?!

_agh!-le mira con ganas de matarlo- pues si no te gusta seguirme, entonces, ilumínanos genio!-Hablo sarcásticamente-cuál es tu "brillante" plan?!

El joven marionetista le miro queriendo limpiarse las manos.

_ah no! Dejaremos mi gran plan para cuando todos los tuyos hayan fallado, no vaya a ser que me lo quieras copiar…otro día con mas calmita te lo cuento-rio tranquilamente, mientras Aiakos agarraba a Radamanthys antes de que lo despellejara vivo.

_suéltame! Yo si lo mato! Yo si lo matoooo!

_Tranquilízate! Es Minos! Recuerda, solo es Minos, no le hagas caso!-intentaba pararlo, no quería que después su señor les regañara por quedarse solo dos jueces-mejor ya dinos el maldito plan! Quiero regresar antes de las 3 de la tarde! Tengo cosas que hacer, realizar juicios! Torturas almas! Ver el final de mi novela!

El unicejo se soltó de su agarre tratando de respira hondo. Esos estaban por hacerle crecer cejas verdes.

_está bien! Está bien! Lo matares después para que puedas ver tu cursi novela…-gruño masajeándose las sienes-…y como iba diciendo antes de que ALGUIEN-mira al peliblanco molesto-me interrumpiera….

_mhg…discúlpame por estar contra del plagio…-murmuro volteando la cara siendo olímpicamente ignorado.

_COMO DECIA…-le miro feo-…el plan es el siguiente….

Pero como Minos y yo adoramos molestar al unicejo del momento, tendrán que esperar al siguiente capi para saberlo.

_QUE?! QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESO!?

_jAJAJA, ya ves? Por plageador!-rio el peliblanco.

_CALLATE! NO PLAGIE NADA!

_Radamanthys, no grites, que el caballero de hojalata nos puede oír…-susurro el pelivioleta.

_que me importa! Voy a matar a esta escritora de chistes baratos!

Ah sí? Pues si lo haces no habrá continuación y jamás sabrán de tu sabroso plan!

_Por eso digo que no la mato…

Así me gusta, sumiso y cooperando.

Y que pasara con estos sexy personajes? Podrá Seiya cuidar a Hades sin echarlo a perder? Shun lo matara en caso de que irremediablemente falle? Qué rayos andan haciendo Saori y Pandora que dejan solitos a sus leales servidores? Sabremos el plan de Radamanthys? Podre dejar de ser tan malvada y actualizar pronto? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulooo

**Notas finales: jajajaja lo siento! Lo siento! Siempre quise escribir eso! Que tal quedo? Lo se…malísimo xD prometo mas en el siguiente, y tratare de traérselos rápido!**

**Y sobre los dorados, descuiden, mas adelante aparecerán xD review?**


	8. lo dificil de cuidar niños

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, sino ya estarían animando next dimensión n.n**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 7: lo difícil de cuidar niños**

Y finalmente, volviendo en donde quedo el capitulo anterior, finalmente sabremos del gran plan de Radamanthys, llamado "Robo de bebe al caballo". Si, no tuvieron muchas ganas ni tiempo para nombrar el dichoso plan, pero el asunto era que funcionase.

_Y bien, de que se trata este plan "robo de pony a un bebe"?-pregunto escéptico el garuda, recibiendo una mirada de reproche.

_"Es robo de bebe al caballo"-corrigió indignado.

_Como se llame! Ya di de que trata!-se quejo Minos mirando impaciente al distraído caballero que jugaba con el peque.

_Ok, ok…no se esponjen tampoco…par de impacientes…-tosió un poco para aclarar su voz- es simple y a prueba de seiyas, simplemente alguien disfrazado de mujer debe ir y alertar que su queridísima Athena ha sido secuestrada y será suficiente para que corra a su rescate a lo tonto olvidándose de todo lo demás…-explico con confianza.

Ambos jueces se miraron entre ambos. Tanto drama para que solo fuese eso el dichoso gran plan. Se notaba que la señorita Pandora quizás de tanto fastidiar a su pobre compañero, le mato la mayoría de sus neuronas y solo pudo carburar eso. Suspiraron resignados, era eso o nada.

_Está bien…y dime, no crees que será sospechoso eso del secuestro? En primer lugar repetir lo mismo tantas veces como no les habrá enseñado a cambiar de táctica o algo así?-arqueo una ceja. Es decir, en su lugar, los espectros se supone que harían eso, no?

_Para nada….-se encogió de hombros relajado-les pasa tan seguido que ya no pierden la costumbre…-según los rumores no sería la primera vez. Ni la segunda, ni la tercera-además, hablamos del burro con alas, su impulsividad no le ayuda al darse cuenta del peligro y demás detalles…

_Estas seguro…?-el titiritero no quería recibir más regaños por culpa de que todo saliera mal al final-seguro segurísimo?

_ahg! Como molestan! Hablamos del mismo sujeto que se arrojo a un barranco voluntariamente!

Ok, eso era un punto. Seiya era demasiado impulsivo y a veces no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus aptos.

_está bien, lo haremos a tu estilo entonces…

_Perfecto!-sonrió confiado-ahora solo falta un detalle…alguien debe hacerse pasar por la chica, algún voluntario…?

Los otros dos le miraron con terror, eso no sonaba divertido para nada.

++++Con Seiya++++

Y mientras toda esa planeación se llevaba a cabo, el joven caballero de Athena, simplemente jugaba con el niño en sus piernas, tratando de que hablara mas, así al menos tendría una conversación más o menos decente mientras esperaba a Shun y Saori.

_ a ver…intentemos otra vez…me llamo Seiya…di conmigo Sei-ya-repetía lentamente mientras lo miraba fijamente. No le molestaba que le llamara Tenma, pero moría por oír su nombre en la infantil voz del pequeño emperador del inframundo.

_Tenma!-respondió como si ni siquiera lo hubiese escuchado. Ver la cara de frustración de su niñero se le hacía divertido.

_No…Seiya…-trataba de corregir.

_Tenma! Tenma!-rio infantilmente.

_Que no…es Seiya!-sin darse cuenta grito, asustándolo un poco y a el mismo. NO! No debía hacerlo llorar! No sabía cómo callarlo-no! Alto! No vayas a auuch!

Pero antes de terminar la oración, un molesto azabache le tomo de las greñas otra vez jalando con aun más fuerza. Si había algo que recordaba odiar, era que le gritaran sin razón.

_TENMA! TENMA!

_auhc! Está bien! Seguiré siendo Tenma!-se quejo soltándose-…lo digo, enano y con mal carácter…-murmuró viéndolo inflar las mejillas por el disgusto. Eso lo hizo sonreír-..Aun así eres lindo..

_uhn…-le miro sin entender pero siguió murmurando incoherencias mientras miraba en el cielo unas aves. "Tenma" lo hacía enojar rápido, pero le gustaba estar con él.

++++Volviendo con los espectros+++

_ja! Ganamos dos de tres! Perdiste Aiakos! Te toca hacerla de mujer!-canturrearon el cejon y Minos, muy aliviados de su buena suerte en piedra, papel o tijeras.

_ehn…y si lo hacemos al mejor de cinco?-tanteo deseoso de no hacerlo.

_olvídalo! Nos haces perder tiempo! Ve y cámbiate de una buena vez!

_Ni lo sueñes! Es tu plan, así que tú debes hacerlo!-ataco intentando zafarse como pudiese.

_Estás loco Aiakos!?-interrumpió griffon-solo imagínate lo fea que sería el pobre siendo mujer!-chillo contagiándole un escalofrío-capaz lo multan al pobrecito por polución visual…

El rubio les miro feo y con una venita palpitante en la frente.

_Ustedes…-gruño contando hasta 100 en su cabeza. No, no podía matarlos, que luego a el le tocaría suplirlos en sus tareas, como si las suyas no fuesen suficientes- solo cállense! En primera, Aiakos, fue tu idea lo de piedra, papel o tijeras, no te quejes del resultado ahora!-señalo acusador.

"si lo hice fue porque no creí que perdería ante ustedes tontos…"pensó con un aura depresiva.

_E-eso no importa! En todo caso, porque tiene que ser una mujer! Me pongo un bigote falso y el mendigo bronceado ni cuenta se dará que soy yo!

_tiene que ser una, sino seria sospechoso…Athena está en la sección de ofertas, no? No se ven muchos hombres matarse allí dentro…

_como si el hecho de una mujer parecida a mí y completamente desconocida del tema viniese a avisarles que su diosa fue raptada no fuese lo suficientemente sospechoso!

_eso da igual! Es punto es que alguien con bigote es mucho mas sospechoso que una mujer fea como tú!

_Insinúas que soy feo cejon malformado?!

_No lo insinúo, es un hecho palpable! Y a quien llamas malformado?!

_quieres pelear!?-levanto sus puños a modo de guardia.

_Ya te estabas tardando!-se preparo para asestarle un golpe.

Pero mientras ambos se enfrascaban en su pelea campal, Minos sencillamente noqueo a una chica que iba pasando y la hizo actuar de marioneta, claro, haciéndole la voz al hablar y usando específicamente esa vocecita chillona que usualmente usaba cuando se reunían entre espectros e imitaba a Pandora para hacerlos reír.

_Oye….niño, te llamas Seiya de Pegaso cierto?-la "joven" se acerco aparentemente a hablarle al castaño que dejo sus intentos de seguir haciendo hablar al peque por un instante.

_Oh! Si…porque pregunta?-sonrió sin sospechar nada.

_Y conoces a Athe-agh! Digo Saori Kido, no?-por poco y lo arruina.

_Ehn…si…

_Bueno, solo quería avisarte que me pareció ver ser llevada a la fuerza por unos sujetos de ropas extrañas…-comento como si nada, y antes de terminar la oración, el caballero ya se había esfumado como alma que lleva Hades, olvidándose del ojiazul por completo.

_SAORI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Minos sonrió al ver lo bien que funciono abandonando a su suerte a la inconsciente mujer mientras se acercaba al niño. Este solo le miro con curiosidad.

_Muy bien, misión exitosa pero…-lo tomo en brazos examinándolo con la mirada-tanto problema hizo Pandora-sama por un simple mocoso?

No podía creerlo, así que lo inspecciono mejor viendo que tanto podía tener de especial, cuando al verlo a los ojos sintió una presencia imponente y poderosa, dándole milagrosamente escalofríos. Solo había un ser en todo el universo capaz de hacerle eso a un juez del inframundo.

_E-espera..n-no puede ser…H-hades-sama?!

+++10 minutos después con Radamanthys y Aiakos++++

Ambos jueces aun seguía discutiendo sobre quien debía ser el que se disfrazara, cuando vieron al juez faltante acercarse con el niño en sus brazos y mirándole como quien acababa de ver un fantasma.

_M-minos?!-chillaron del asombro, en qué momento el desgraciado se les había adelantado?!-e-en qué momento…?!

_Shh!-le cayó señalando al peque quien aparentemente se acababa de dormir, era hora de su siesta de 15 minutos antes de comer-no ven que lo despiertan…?

Los otros dos le miraban como si acabara de decir algo increíble.

_De cuando tu tan maternal, Minos?-rio el cejon incrédulo.

_No tendrás fiebre o algo?-toco su frente a lo que el otro la aparto molesto.

_que parte de cierren la maldita boca no entienden?!-les regaño en susurros.

_Oye! A nosotros no nos shusheas, oíste?!- se quejaron-y a todo esto, porque tanta insistencia en guardar silencio, te pareces a Lune!

El peliplata ya cansado de hacerlos callar, les hizo una seña para que lo sigan, no podía decirles lo que acababa de descubrir de ese enano, y más aun, arriesgarse que el bronceado regrese y los atrape con las manos en la masa.

_Síganme y les diré….

++++Al otro lado del parque, 15 minutos después++++

_que?! Estas seguro Griffon? Porque si es una broma, te parto hasta lo irrompible…-gruño el rubio tomando al niño en sus manos para verlo mejor. Debía admitirlo, se parecían y mucho, pero era posible que un dios rejuveneciera?

_sentí su presencia cuando lo vi mejor, estoy seguro que esa pequeña esencia de cosmos apenas perceptible es la misma que de Hades-sama…-no podía equivocarse.

_Yo si te creo..-hablo el pelimorado, podía sentirlo también-…me parece increíble pero posible…

_Porqué lo dices tan seguro?-inquirió Radamanthys.

_Son dioses…ellos pueden hacer muchas cosas imposibles para nosotros-se encogió de hombros-además, recuerda que cuando desapareció, se supone que Zeus dijo que se lo llevaría "prestado" o eso escuche maldecir a Pandora…tal vez el se lo hizo…-dedujo no muy seguro, aunque no entendía la razón.

_Aun aceptando tus deducciones "Sherlock"…-comentó irónico-no me explico porque lo convirtieron en un crio?! Así como supuestamente dirigirá un ejército y demás cosas que hace?!

Simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

_además de dioses, son hermanos….-rio el marionetista-los hermanos siempre buscan joderse la vida supongo jajaja….

Decidieron aceptar esa explicación mientras veían que su mini jefe durmiente despertar. Al abrir sus ojitos miro a los tres hombres frente suyos con curiosidad propia de un infante, mientras entre estos, se preguntaban qué hacer.

Regresar al inframundo o esperar a Pandora?

_Y ahora qué hacemos con él?-se preguntaron siendo seguidos por la inocente mirada.

_No se! Esto de cuidar mocosos nunca fue lo mío, hazte cargo tu Radamanthys!

_Oye! Porque solo yo?

_Tú fuiste el primero en "criar" a Pandora-sama…tienes más experiencia que nosotros en eso-explico el garuda como si fuese por demás obvio.

_No se hagan, que ustedes también estaban ahí!-chillo sonrojándose.

_tal vez, pero Radamanthy era la mama gallina!-rio el peliplata.

_Los matare!-amenazo a punto de golpearlos, pero siendo detenido al sentir la mirada "molesta" de su "Señor" Hades. Aparentemente el peque no disfrutaba ser ignorado.

_Jajajaja hasta de enano es intimidante, no crees?-rieron los dos al verlo bajar los brazos.

_en cuanto vuelva a tomar su siesta, morirán…-gruño volteando hacia su señor-etto…Hades-sama…-ni siquiera estaba seguro de que rayos debía decirle a un niño, por lo que Minos le interrumpió.

_Déjame a mí, que se nota que no sabes cómo iniciar conversaciones…-rio y bajo a su altura-sabe quiénes somos…?

El niño, casi como entendiendo lo que le decía, negó con la cabeza levemente.

_somos sus tres jueces del infierno, soy Minos de Griffon…puede decirlo, Minos?

El menor sin entender realmente lo que le trataban de explicar, intento mover sus labios.

_Minos….guri…gurifon….-sonrió, eso no era tan difícil. El garuda le gusto la idea y también lo intento.

_Yo soy Aiakos de Garuda señor….-se presento.

_aikos…garuda…-probo costándole un poco.

_Aiakos…-le repitió probando otra vez.

_a-aiakos…-dijo rápido, aparentemente por pura suerte le salió – aikos! Ruda!-chillo molesto a lo que los mayores intentaron calmarlo. Si lloraba, estarían perdidos.

_Tranquilícese señor…es normal que no pueda decirlo-intento consolarlo el cejon-su nombre es muy difícil…

_Ja! Como si el tuyo no lo fuera!

_No lo es!

_ah no? Quieres apostar…-los otros dos jueces sonrieron maliciosos para luego mirar a su amo como "inocentes palomitas"- Hades-sama! Diga Radamanthys!

Y casi como apto de reflejo, podían haber jurado que la carita del chibi se puso azul del pánico. Ese nombre sonaba difícil, pero lo intentaría.

_Ra…rada….radamanfis…?

Tuvieron que contenerse para no reír, pues un lado el cejon lo golpeaba y por otro lado tal vez el ojiazul llorarían, pero por la apariencia que mostraba no estaba lejos de hacerlo.

_Radamanthys.

_dadamantys…

_Es Radamanthys…

_Madamanthys…!

_Radamanthys!

_daramanthys!-comenzaban, tanto el niño como el juez-dadamanthy! Madamanhty! Fadamanthy! Rodamanthys!

Sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse de la frustración. No era justo, todos podían decirlo menos él.

Aiakos viendo hacia donde iba la cosa, detuvo al rubio de volver a corregirlo.

_N-no se ponga asi Hades-sama…el tonto se lo dijo mal…es dadamanthys…-le cubrió la boca al aludido para que no discutiera. Los azules ojitos del chibi brillaron con esperanza.

_Dadamanthys?

_Si, Dadamanthys!-asintieron los jueces mientras el nombrado trataba de soltarse. Ambos le susurraron a sus oídos para que simplemente le siguiera la corriente.

_Solo síguenos…tu nombre es muy difícil! Recuerda que incluso la señorita Pandora tardo hasta los 7 decirlo bien!-regaño el pelimorado.

_es verdad! Que te cuesta seguirle el juego!

_Pero ese no es mi nombre!-se quejo una vez soltándose, pero cuidando no ser oído por el azabache que estaba ocupado en su mundo feliz de bebe.

_eso no importa! Si lo haces llorar ahora y al volver a la normalidad se acuerda de eso, te mandara al Tártaro por idiota y a nosotros simplemente por estar aquí también!

Suspiro resignado. Tenían razón.

Aceptando ese "humillante" echo, el nuevamente renombrado "Dadamanthys" volteo junto a sus compañeros dispuestos a llevarse a su señor al inframundo, cuando una ilusión demoniaca los noqueo por completo.

Minos se vio encerrados en la ilusión de ser obligado a ver Barney mil veces junto a los Teletubies. "Murio" al instante. Aiakos en la ilusión de estar desnudo en un bar gay y siendo el centro de atención. No duro ni medio segundo. Y por último, "Dadamanthys" en la ilusión de ser "depilado" completamente con cera en manos de Fhantasos, incluyendo sus preciadas cejas. Ese fue su final.

Y mientras los tres "morían" temporalmente, una sombra se llevo al peque quien solo aplaudía al verlo.

_Hfm! Se lo merecen por idiotas…-sonrió sádicamente al recordar las pesadillas que les dio.

++++Con Ikki, 5 minutos antes++++

El joven fénix se encontraba camino al centro comercial, pues de un segundo a otro, sintió como si su querido hermanito estuviera al borde de un ataque de nervios y su cosmos aumentar de la nada, así que decidió ir a ver que le pasaba, confiando ciegamente en sus "instintos de hermandad", apostando que probablemente era culpa del mocoso de Hades. (lo que no sabía era que en ese preciso instante, Shun se enteraba de que dejo solo al bebe y para colmo no lo encontraban).

Iba directo a salvar a su hermanito, cuando en el camino diviso a los tres jueces junto al mocoso y no tardo en deducir que el "secuestro" del chaparro era la razón del posible estrés de Shun. Primero pensó en dejarlo en manos de esos tres, considerando que lo justo era que los espectros se hicieran cargo de Hades, por algo era su dios, no? Pero luego la imagen de un Andrómeda llorando amargamente por no tener a "su bebe" consigo lo hizo recapacitar así que los noqueo con su ilusión infernal, aprovechando que bajaron su guardia.

Como quitarle un dulce a un bebe.

Una vez que lo recupero, decidió llevárselo a los demás, claro aprovechando que estaban solos para "aclarar cosas con el mocoso".

_Muy bien, escúchame enano!-le hizo mirarlo a la cara-que todos los demás decidieran aceptar este estúpido castigo, no significa que yo baje mi guardia, si lastimas a Shun de nuevo, no importara que seas un mocoso, te hare pedazos, quedo claro?!

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, el menor solo sonrió enfocándose en la mención de Shun.

_Shun!-aplaudió divertido.

El peliazul suspiro. Perdía su tiempo hablándole en ese estado. Quizás solo exageraba.

_ahh…esto es una tontería….-bufo-te llevare donde los otros y nunca volveré a cuidarte…-gruño llevándoselo.

Pero justo cuando regresaban, el azabache vio algo que le llamo la atención, una niña llevaba consigo un cono de helado y parecía disfrutarlo mientras lo lamia. Estiro sus manitas como queriendo alcanzarla mientras se removía.

_uhn! Quiero! Nhh!

El mayor le miro de reojo.

_que tanto balbuceas?-volteo a ver a la dirección donde estiraba sus dedos-oh…quieres helado?! Ni lo sueñes! No tengo porque gastar mi dinero en eso!

Los ojos azules comenzaron a aguarse lentamente.

_ah no…ni lo sueñes, eso no me hará caer…-desvió la mirada, esa carita llorosa se parecía a la que Shun solía hacer así que se le complicaba resistirla.

Lo escucho comenzar a sollozar.

Fuerte. Debía ser fuerte. No caería ante el emperador de inframundo. Era imposible. Jamás pasaría.

+++10 minutos después+++

_Como demonios paso..?-gruño pagando por un helado en vasito mientras se iba a sentir en un banco junto al chaparro, quien veía ilusionado ese nuevo postre-ten…ya estas feliz…?-se lo paso con la cucharita.

No podía creerlo, el! el caballero de Fénix, el más implacable e invencible (o al menos entre ellos), cediendo ante un niño. Bueno, no era la primera vez, pero esas anteriores no contaban, pues se trataban de Shun, no?

Negó con la cabeza. Se estaba ablandando, no había duda. Tanta paz lo trastornaba.

_uhn…ngh! Ugu…-lo volvió a escuchar balbucear y soltar risitas, por lo que vio que rayos hacia, casi le da algo al ver la mitad del helado en su cara y manitas, y la otra mitad en el vasito, mientras la cucharita era olímpicamente olvidada.

Una gota surco su frente. Ese era el mayor enemigo de Athena?

Suspirando saco su pañuelo limpiándolo mientras le miraba con reproche.

_No se come con las manos…para eso te di la mendiga cuchara…-gruño a lo que el azabache le miro interrogante-que? No sabes comer con cuchara?-el silencio le dijo todo.

Tenía que ser una broma, no! El no podía estar esperando que…

_ahh….-suspiro resignado volteando a ver que nadie conocido los viese-mira…así se hace…-tomo un poquito con la cuchara-así lo tomas y te lo comes, ves…?-sin embargo, los ojitos infantiles del dios, le miraban expectante mientras acercaba su boquita a la cuchara como pidiendo permiso para comer aun al tenerla en su mano. Con un suspiro más se rindió y comenzó a darle el mismo de comer.

Si, se estaba ablandando. Estar mucho con Shun si traía consecuencias después de todo, pero que se le iba hacer?

+++Rato después+++

Tiro la basura y se dispuso a seguir en la búsqueda de los otros, aunque ni tardo, pues oyó a su hermano llamarlo. Volteo y lo vio correr a su alcance y casi echarlo del abrazo que le dio a ambos.

_NIISAN! QUE SUERTE QUE LO ECNONTRASTE!-festejo al borde del llanto.

_ah…n-no respiro…c-cálmate…-jadeo al ser casi aplastado por el peliverde. El infante no estaba mejor, casi lo hacían sándwich.

_Lo siento…-rio apenado mientras tomaba al peque en brazos-…me asustaste al no aparecer…-acaricio su cabecita mientras este solo reía. El fénix también sonrió.

_Puedo preguntar qué paso…?-algo le decía que Seiya tuvo la culpa.

_Ah…pequeño descuido de Seiya, pero ya hice las paces con el…-explico vagamente mientras a lo lejos se veía a Saori y Seiya acercarse.

Ambos traían un aspecto terrible. La chica andaba despeinada y con cara de mega agotamiento. El castaño por su lado se veía incluso peor, con algunas marcas de cadenazos en la cara y brazos.

Ikki solo pudo hacer una cosa para mantener su salud mental: no preguntar. Además, no necesitaba hacerlo para deducir que el burro tuvo la culpa y su querido hermanito sufrió a causa de eso. Lo que sea que le haya pasado en medio de todo eso, debía ser su culpa.

Volteo nuevamente al ver a Andrómeda jugando con el enano en brazos. Sonrió, tal vez eso de cuidarlo no sería tan malo después de todo.

Además, tenía una grandiosa noticia que dar también. El patito había logrado contactar con Shiryuu y el santuario, por lo que en unos días irían allí con el niño. De solo imaginar a los dorados "cuidando" del emperador del inframundo, una maquiavélica sonrisa nacía.

Eso sería muy divertido.

++++Con los jueces++++

Acabando de regresar con varias bolsas de compras debido a las ofertas que atrapo, se encontró con sus tres jueces llorando como bebes y sin despertar de sus pesadillas aun.

_P-pero que rayos les pasa?! Y Hades-sama?!

_N-no! No mas por favor! Les digo que me gustan las mujeres! No me toques!-chillaba Aiakos.

_no! La cejas no! Dueleeeeeee!Maldito adefesio de género indefinido!-grito el cejon.

_te quiero yo…y tu a mi….-balbuceaba Minos al borde del colapso.

La pelinegra solo les miro dejando caer sus compras. La próxima vez, lo haría ella. Pero dejando eso de lado, les buscaría un psicólogo, urgente.

**Notas finales: si! Al fin la conti! Ojala les guste! Ya hasta falta poco para la aparición de los dorados, no se preocupen n.n será divertido review?**


	9. camino al santuario!

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, de lo contrario ya habrían animado next dimention xD**

**Lindos Ojitos.**

**Cap. 8: Camino al santuario!**

Finalmente había llegado el momento, la joven Kido y sus leales caballeros de bronce iban rumbo a Grecia para continuar con el "castigo" impuesto por el dios Zeus, precisamente en unos de sus jet privados.

Todos estaban ansiosos más que nada, por ver las reacciones de ciertos doraditos cuando supieran todo. Principalmente Ikki y Hyoga, lo esperaban con ansias, debían grabar ese épico momento para la prosperidad.

Saori por su parte se preparaba mentalmente para el momento de explicárselos, Shun solo se entretenía cuidando al peque y Seiya trataba de poder ganar otra oportunidad de ser niñero, aunque eso lo veían difícil, la razón?

++++Flash Back+++días atrás++++

Esa noche estaban preparando sus maletas para el viaje, puesto que se quedarían algunos días en el santuario, además de que era más que necesario llevar las cosas para el nene; las cuales eran varias considerando lo mucho que podría crecer en lo que duraba su estadía.

Hyoga estaba ansioso por ver a su maestro, Seiya intentaba sonsacarle al fénix en donde o con quienes había encontrado a Hades sin mucho éxito, mientras el peliazul solo sonreía malicioso casi haciendo una cuenta regresiva mientras veía a su hermanito jugar con el azabache. Oh si…solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder cenar "pony asado".

El peliverde estaba ten entretenido que jamás hubiese imaginado lo que pasaría.

_Shun..! Shun!-reía el menor jugando con uno de los peluches que le habían dado, curiosamente en forma de un pegaso.

_Si! Ese es mi nombre!-le felicitaba acariciando su cabeza-cada día hablas mejor…en poco tiempo podrás decir cosas más difíciles!

El peque sonreía infantilmente disfrutando de los mimos. Había aprendido que cada vez que decía una nueva palabra, todos le daban más mimitos y atención, por lo que recordó las nuevas palabras que había aprendido con ese trío tan chistoso.

_uhn…uh…-empezó a intentar balbucear, quería hacerlo bien esta vez, porque era shun quien lo escucharía.

El caballero le miro curioso, al notar que parecía querer decir algo.

_A ver…que pasa..?-pregunto sonriéndole, sin advertir lo que escucharía.

_Mino!

_eh…?

_Mino! Aikos! Dadamanthys!-celebro diciéndolo de corrido con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de la pálida expresión de su ex contenedor, y no fue el único. Hyoga dejo de hacer lo que hacía, Seiya comenzó a escribir su funeral e Ikki solo rio divertido.

No hacía falta ser genios para saber a quienes se refería.

Era una impresión, o allí el respirar se hizo más pesado y oscuro?

No podían ver la expresión del peliverde por que este les daba su espalda, pero podrían jurar que era mejor así. Este por su parte, tomo al bebe en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su espalda.

_...qué lindo!...puedes repetirlo?-le pidió dulcemente a lo que el menor lo hizo.

_Mino!..Aikos! dadamanthy!

Con una "linda" sonrisa, volteo a ver a su querido niisan para que le dé una buena explicación. El fénix solo sonrió agarrando al pony quien adivinando lo que había pasado, intentaba escapar de su fatal destino sin mucho éxito.

_Es simple, el tonto de Seiya al ser tan Seiya, se olvido del mocoso dejándolo en manos de los tres jueces del infierno…-resumió lanzando al bronceado en medio de los tres.

El castaño trago saliva.

++++Fin de Flash Back++++

Todavía tenía algunas "llamitas" en su cabello después de eso. Al menos podía agradecer que Shun, luego de largo de rato de que la bestia de Ikki lo "castigara" pero lo perdono al fin y al cabo.

Por otra parte observaba que su querido compañero Andrómeda se veía algo cansado. El viaje era agotador y cuidar al nene no ayudaba a relajarse, a pesar de que ahora solo estaba sentado con el menor en sus piernas. Tampoco era que Hades fuera fastidioso, cosa bien lejos de su realidad, de hecho asustaba un poco tanta tranquilidad en un niño de su edad.

Al pasar las horas, ya oscurecía y faltaban menos de un par de horas para llegar. Shun se había terminado por quedar dormido, a lo que sus compañeros le quitaron con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo al niño, quien se removía buscando estar nuevamente cerca de su ex contenedor.

_uhn…shun!...shun!-se removía en los brazos del pony llamando al peliverde. Seiya no sabía qué hacer, a ese ritmo lo despertarían.

_Shhh!...no lo llames!...-susurro tratando de captar su atención, hasta que una idea se le ocurrió-ne! Tenma! Soy tenma!, te acuerdas…?

Sin embargo el resultado no fue el que esperaba, porque al ver la carita del ojiazul, esta se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza amenazando con romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

_nononononononono! No llores!-intentaba mecerlo desesperadamente-dije que soy tenma! No llores!

Sin embargo los sollozos no se detenían, más bien empeoraban.

_T-tenma…! Buahhh…tenma…!tenma!-balbuceaba como quien lloraba una perdida, o extrañaba a alguien. El pegaso no lo entendía, hasta hace poco oír el nombre de ese tal "tenma" lo aliviaba, pero ahora parecía que acababa de recordarle algo horrible o triste.

Una parte de si hasta se preguntaba quién demonios fue ese tenma para que reaccionara así ahora? Acaso comenzaba a recordar su vida?

Agh! Eso no importaba, el asunto era que debía callarlo. No sabía qué hacer.

Estaba a punto de desesperarse también, hasta que el pato se le acerco, aparentemente recién despertado por tanto ruido.

_Oye pony, que tanto le haces para que llore así?-le miro molesto.

_No le hice nada, solo que no se calla y no sé porque!-chillo. Ahora no solo lloraba llamando a Shun, también llamaba a Tenma. No podía conseguirle a ninguno de los dos en un momento así?!

Y antes de que el rubio pudiese sugerir algo, el peliazul se acerco a ambos con cara de pocos amigos y trayendo una ropa consigo.

_Ikki?...que haces con eso..?-pero en lugar de responder, coloco la prenda, que parecía una remera cerca del azabache, quien la agarro y al cabo de poco rato dejo de lloriquear abrazándola como una manta. El pato y el pony le miraron incrédulos y sin entender que rayos paso.

_ es una remera de Shun…lo mocoso se guían por el olfato a veces y como tiene su olor, eso lo calmara por ahora para que lo duerman…-explico dispuesto a regresar a su asiento para volver a dormir.

-o-oye! Espera..Como lo supiste…?-al pegaso le sorprendía tal dato tan importante. El mayor solo sonrió socarronamente.

_Crie a mi hermano menor durante algún tiempo sino lo recuerdas tonto…-y dicho eso, se fue.

Una vez solos, ambos decidieron hacer lo mismo, luego de optar porque el bebe mejor se quedaba con Hyoga, puesto que el castaño temía que si lo volvía a confundir con Tenma, llorara de nuevo.

El rubio acepto llevándoselo mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos y se recostaba en su asiento mirando por la ventana. Solo podía verde una alfombra de nubes iluminadas por la luna.

Noto al peque removerse un poco.

_que pasa…? Extrañas a shun…?

El chibi, como si comprendiera lo que decía a la perfección le miro por unos instantes con esos profundos e inocentes lagos azules, para luego abrazarse a la remera y de a poco quedarse dormido, mientras el mayor acariciaba su espalda.

Hyoga solo sonrió, preguntándose si él hacía lo mismo con su propia madre y sus cosas, mientras al rato, se rendía ante Morfeo.

Debían descansar muy bien, mañana les esperaba un largo día con los dorados.

**Notas finales: hola! Qué tal? Lamento la demora, muchas cosas me pasaron que no vale la pena mencionar, se que el de hoy no es gracioso, pero quería hacer algo bonito, espero haberlo logrado! n.n review?**


	10. sin alternativa Part 1

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, de lo contrario ya habrían animado next dimensión n.n**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 9: Sin alternativa Parte 1**

A pasos lentos, tanto la joven diosas como sus caballeros se acercaban al santuario. Ella ya se había contactado con Shion para que reunieran a todos los dorados para recibirlos, claro, sin dar muchos detalles de la razón por la cual debían reunirse.

Hades se encontraba nuevamente junto a Shun, no quería que nadie lo cargara por alguna extraña razón. Hyoga e Ikki no le dieron tanta importancia al asunto, a diferencia de cierto pony que trataba de obtener la mínima atención del azabache, quien parecía todo menos cooperativo.

_bah! No lo entiendo, porque repentinamente me odia…?!-se quejo el pegaso mientras caminaban.

_No lo sé, quizás porque lo perdiste y dejaste a merced de los tres chiflados del inframundo?-ironizo el fénix.

_Ya dejen de vivir en el pasado!-chillo indignado, toda la culpa no podía ser suya o sí?-además, son sus espectros! Lo peor que podrían hacerle es perder una guerra santa (de nuevo). Sirven a Hades, no lo atacarían…-comento usando la cabeza por primera vez en todo el fic.

Incluso el ruso le miro aterrado.

_Muy bien, esto ya es sospechoso! Quien eres y que hiciste con el burro?!-le señalo como quien descubre un alíen suplantando al presidente.

_No moleste pato!-gruño volviendo a centrar su atención en el peque quien solo dormitaba abrazado al peliverde-de cualquier forma, admítanlo, en cuanto los dorados sepan la verdad, preferirán que yo o incluso Pandora lo cuiden antes que ellos…

_Si…quién lo diría…en eso tienes razón…

_No lo digas como si nunca dijera algo inteligente!

_Seiya, en todo este tiempo es la única vez que dices algo sensato…!

La pelimorada rio nerviosa tratando de no pensar en lo peor.

_V-vamos, ellos no son tan malos…-eso esperaba al menos.

_No te engañes Saori! Están todos locos y lo sabes!-Gruño el peliazul-es una locura y aun así seguimos con esto…!

_Niisan…-sonrió algo preocupado Andrómeda. No podía negar que le asustaba un poquito dejar al chibi solito con los dorados. Mucho de ellos (por no decir todos) le guardaban rencor a su forma adulta. Incluso, sabía que mucho quizás hasta recalquen que el mismo debía haber sido el primero en negarse a esta locura, pero así era Shun. No sabía guardarle rencor a nadie, ni siquiera a Hades-seguro ellos entenderán…

_No seas ingenuo Shun..!-regaño su hermano-o me van a decir que es una "brillantísima" idea dejar al mocoso con Death Mask por ejemplo?

Más de uno se puso pálido. Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea!

_S-saben? Se me ocurrió algo, ustedes pueden estar presentes en algunos caso, que dicen? –propuso la diosa considerando que regresar a su edad adulta traumatizado era sinónimo de fallar en el castigo que impuso su padre y mucho la pasarían mal nuevamente. Además, ni siquiera ella sería capaz de dejar al pobre de Hades en manos de DM.

_Todos a favor!

Y una vez que llegaron a su acuerdo, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Justo a los pies de las escaleras que daban hacia las doces casas estaban todos los caballeros dorados (Kanon incluido, aunque con la parte inferior de la armadura mientras Saga usaba la parte superior, curiosamente ambos tenían golpes y rasguños, además de no verse) y el Patriarca Shion.

Apenas vieron a su diosa, se acercaron a saludarla como debían, pero terminaron deteniéndose abruptamente. Sintieron algo raro. Era su imaginación o el cosmos del emperador del inframundo se sentía absurdamente cerca.

_Oh! Qué bueno verlos mis queridos caballeros…!eh?!-antes de que terminara de hablar, noto como los 14 hombres la rodeaban a modo de escudo y en posición de ataque-q-que hacen?!

_Descuide Athena-sama! Nosotros la pondremos a salvo!-hablo el sagitario.

_Confié en nosotros! No hay de qué preocuparse!-sonrió confiado el escorpio preparándose para atacar.

_P-pero de qué hablan?!-ella no entendía y los bronceados menos.

_No lo siente señorita Athena?-inquirió Camus confundido.

_Sentir que cosa?

_Pues que mas?! El cosmos de Hades!-respondió bruscamente el cangrejo.

La única mujer presente comenzó a sudar frio.

_a-ah…e-eso…-miro de reojo a Shun quien casi por reflejo se oculto junto con su "joven tío" detrás de Ikki, como si así, pudiesen ocultar su presencia. La verdad era que estaban ya tan acostumbrados que no percataron que gradualmente el cosmos del menor se hacía mas y mas presente a su alrededor.

_No se preocupe Athena-sama! Nosotros no encargaremos de aplastar y machacar a cualquier enemigo por usted!-anunció el gemelo, ignorando que los bronceados y la diosa se estremecían con cada silaba.

Tenían que decírselos antes de que allí corriese sangre!

_e-esperen muchachos! No hagan una locura!-chillo el pony.

_de que hablas Seiya?-le mirando sin entender-si solo dijimos que aplastaríamos…

_ya córtenla! No queremos saberlo!-grito el rubio también.

Ahora el turno de los dorados de mirarlos como si estuviesen locos.

_Oigan…y a ustedes que les pasa o qué?

_P-pues verán…-comenzó el peliverde saliendo de su "escondite" con el peque en brazos quien solos le miro con profunda inocencia.

Silencio total y expresiones de miedo atros. Comenzaron a retroceder a pasos lentos.

3

…2

…1

Algo hizo "click" en sus neuronas.

….0

_waaaaaaaaaaaaa! El conejo tuvo un bebe!-fue lo único que pudieron escuchar chillar de esos hombres, para luego todo incendiarse en llamas repentinamente.

Y el pobre "conejito" simplemente suspiro mientras mecía al niño.

"otra vez con lo mismo…"pensó con una gotita en la frente. Al ritmo que iba, cenarían "doraditos a fuego lento".

_oh! Vamos pollo loco! Tranquilízate!

_Cierto! No te desquites con nosotros que a tu hermanito alguna loca ya le halla hecho el favor…!

Juraría que la vena de su hermano explotaría.

O mejor dicho, carbonizados.

**Notas finales: sip! Lo sé, cortito, pero estoy con mucha tarea y decidi actualizar ahorita que ´puedo, review?**


	11. Niños y celos!

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, de lo contrario Hades no habría muerto tan rápido T-T tan guapo y poco tiempo en pantalla xD**

**Lindos Ojitos.**

**Cap. 10: Niños y celos.**

Muy bien, una vez que los "chambuscados" dorados pudieron recuperarse y tener el suficiente sentido común como para no comentar nada mientras su querida diosa Athena les explicaba la situación, no les quedo de otra más que aceptar, y es que la muy lista les hizo jurar que sin importar de que se tratara el asunto, la ayudarían. Además, de que no querían hacer enojar a otro dios, no vaya ser que Zeus este tan loco como Hades o don Pose.

De cualquier forma, pusieron una condición, y era que no querían que los de bronce interfirieran en nada del asunto (claro que habría excepciones como el cangrejo, pero eso era tema aparte). A regañadientes tuvieron que aceptar.

Quedaron con que el nene se quedaría un día y noche con cada dorado hasta llegar a la cima de las doce casas. Los bronceados podían quedarse mientras en la casa que les correspondía por su maestro y solo intervendrían si pensaban que era innegablemente necesario. Mientras, Saori buscaría junto a Shion alguna solución para que Hades regresara más rápido a la normalidad porque ya el caso se estaba alargando demasiado.

Y por consiguiente el primero en cuidarlo sería: Mu de Aries!

_Gracias Mu…y perdón por todos los problemas…-sonrió levemente la peli morada mientras el dorado solo le miro con tranquilidad. No quería negarle nada a su diosa, además ya tenía experiencia con Kiki así que, no podía ser tan difícil.

_No es nada Athena-sama…déjelo en mis manos…-respondió mientras sus compañeros también regresaban a sus respectivas casas, unos deseándoles suerte o burlándose. No les prestó atención.

Por otra parte, en el momento que le toco quitarle a ahora dormido bebe a Shun, no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable. La mirada triste de Andrómeda no paso desapercibida para nadie, pero aun así cumplió con dárselo.

_Aquí tiene…señor MU…-sonrió débilmente pasándoselo, cuidando de no despertarlo y sin separarlo de su "manta". Sería útil una vez que despertara y fuese consciente que nadie que conocía estaba a su alrededor.

_Gracias…no te preocupes…hare un buen trabajo-comento para relajarlo un poco. El menor solo le miro con un poco mas de calma.

_Lo sé…

Y sin más, subieron por las escaleras, dejándole solo lo necesario para cuidar de chibi. Una vez que volvió a ingresar a su templo miro detenidamente al menor. No podía creer que ese de verdad fuese su antiguo enemigo.

_Tu…en verdad serás el emperador del Inframundo…?-murmuro analizándolo con la mirada. El niño se encontraba profundamente dormido, aferrándose a lo que una vez fue una prenda del peliverde. Sus facciones infantiles estaban más que relajadas y tersas, dándole un aire más tierno. Luego de varios minutos de verlo solo suspiro rendido. De cualquier forma ya no tendría caso, el punto era cuidarlo bien, no?

Con esa idea lo acomodo en u sofá que estaba cerca, colocando una silla a su costado para que no llegara a caer. Mientras prepararía la cuna y algo para darle de comer. Recordó cuando solía cuidar a su aprendiz.

_ahora que lo pienso….-intento rememorar-donde estará esa receta que solía darle…?-se pegunto adentrándose a la cocina.

++++Rato después+++

El pequeño lemuriano finalmente regresaba de su entrenamiento bastante agotado. Ya casi era hora de almorzar y tenia curiosidad de que podría estar preparando su querido maestro. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni se percato de la presencia del chibi lanzando su toalla hacia el sofá, despertándolo de golpe. Aunque ni así, Kiki lo vio.

_oh! Maestro, he vuelto, que esta preparand….?-se queda en completo silencio al percibir un aroma asquerosamente familiar mientras su instinto de supervivencia le advierte regresarse por donde vino.

Y no era para menos, en la estufa estaba hirviendo en una de las ollas una mezcla viscosa de tonos verdes y naranjas, que lentamente recordaba su maestro le preparaba para comer hasta que cumplió 4 años. Los años más insípidos de su corta vida.

_Oh! Kiki! Me alegra verte!-saludo calmadamente el ahora autodenominado chef de oro, quien se encontraba vigilando su "obra maestra" con un delantal puesto-te trae recuerdos, no? El batido especial de berenjena, brócoli, espinacas, zanahorias, calabaza, jengibre, pescado y carne…quieres dar una probada por lo viejos tiem…pos…?-apenas volteo con una cuchara en mano, su pequeño aprendiz desapareció sin rastro-uhn…tal vez quiere esperar hasta que esté listo-supuso encogiéndose de hombros.

Por otro lado, el pequeño niño casi salía disparado directo hacia tauro, Aldebarán siempre tenía comida hasta de sobra, quizás no le moleste que lo acompañe a comer por esta vez, pensó. Pero mientras planeaba sus vías de escape, finalmente noto algo raro.

Que era eso que se removía en el sofá bajo su toalla?

_uhn..nhm…uhn…-algo se movía incomodo bajo esta. Y no era para menos, apestaba y le había despertado de golpe-uhna…!

A pasos dudosos el lemuriano se acerco hasta el sofá apartando la silla.

"Porque el maestro las abra puesto así…?"se pregunto quitando la toalla de allí, quedándose en shock con lo que descubría.

Un pequeño niño/bebe de cabello negros y ojos azules, mirándole por alguna razón con molestia (claro! Como esperan que reaccione si tenía una toalla apestosa encima xD)

_t-tu…q-quien…?-muchas ideas y posibilidades saltaron a su cabeza.

Una de ella aludía a que fuese un hijo "ilegitimo" de su maestro, pero lo descarto cuando se percato de que el peli amatista nunca sale con nadie, menos con chicas. Luego pensó en un pariente, pero no podía ser ya que no tenía las características marquitas en la frente. Y por último, y la más horrible posibilidad: era un nuevo aprendiz con el cual pensaba reemplazarlo.

Eso era increíble! Imposible! Impensable! Es decir, vamos! No se portaba tan mal, cierto? Nunca le había desobedecido, cierto? Bueno, excepto esa vez que le dijo que no tocara esa armadura que estaba arreglando, pero ojo! No fue su culpa! La hojalata exploto sola! De igual modo, nadie la extrañaría, es decir, su dueño jamás vino por ella..

O esa vez que lo tele portó con cama y todo en un lago…la cama lo llevo flotando mucho rato hasta que un ave que se le poso en la cabeza se despertó. Tampoco fue su culpa, como iba a saber que recién despertaba sus poderes telepáticos y lo mandaría "por accidente" a un lago de la Antártida.

O esa vez que….oh no! Ya lo veía! Era un desastre! Y por eso su maestro quería reemplazarlo!

No podía permitirlo, no señor. Y ya sabía qué hacer.

Con una sonrisa disimulada miro al chibi quien ahora jugueteaba con sus manos sin prestarle atención. Solo un poco de concentración y podía mandarlo bien lejos de allí, no era difícil, solo tenía que…

_oh! Ya se conocieron!-la voz del ariano lo interrumpió justo a tiempo- el…se quedara un rato con nosotros…es bueno que se llevan bien-comentó cargando al bebe quien solo gruñía balbuceos, llamando al santo de Andrómeda-el no está aquí, tendrá que conformarse conmigo-respondió en susurros, pero con cortesía merecida. A pesar de su aspecto, no dejaba de ser un dios y ya que todo estaba en paz con el, merecía respeto, no?

Aunque claro, este último detalle no se lo comento a su aprendiz, creyó que no era muy necesario, total, solo se quedaría un día, no?

Sin embargo, quizás si habría ayudado a su aprendiz para recuperar la calma, porque ante sus ojos, su querido maestro quería reemplazarlo con ese aunque odiara admitirlo, lindo bebe, que ahora se llevaba a la cocina mientras lo invitaba a comer.

"Pero esto no terminara así…"pensó con decisión. Se desharía de esa bolita de cara bonita de una vez por todas, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

++++Hora de comer++++

Cuando finalmente se acomodaron para comer, para fortuna del lemuriano mas joven, su maestro le preparo otra cosa para almorzar mientras se ocupada de intentar hacer que chibi-hades comiera un poco de u "preparado de bebes especial". Athena y los bronceados le habían dicho que podía comer sólidos a pesar de que a veces le daba igual el biberón, por lo que no creía que costaría tanto darle de comer su versión de papilla. Grave error.

_Vamos…debes comer-pedía el peli amatista mientras trataba de acercar la cuchara a su boca, a lo que el azabache rehuía la cara con un puchero de molestia. A sus ojos, "esa cosa" no lucia apetitosa-esta rico! Lo juro! A ver, avioncito…!-no por más que insistiera haciendo que la pobre cuchara hiciera acrobacias no acordes a su función, el menor no comía. Es más, hasta juraría que le miraba escéptico cuando repetía lo rico que sabia-n-no me crees…?-comenzaba a pensar que quizás Hades era mas consciente de lo que parecía a su alrededor.

Con carita molesta negó con la cabeza varias veces para sorpresa de los presentes.

_y si…ehn…lo probara…?-no podía creer que buscara razonar con un infante, pero recordaba que solía ser igual con Kiki. El ojiazul pareció prestarle atención y entonces de un bocado rápido lo hizo. Mala idea. Sencillamente el sabor no sabía si era demasiado horrible que le cortara las papilas gustativas o sencillamente no sabía a nada perceptible desde el inicio. Haciendo muchos esfuerzos trago todo lo que tenía en la boca mirándole con sonrisa fingida- v-ve? D-deliciosa…?-la necesidad de enjuague bucal sabor frutas se hizo presente.

Sin embargo, el mini dios le miro poco convencido.

_unm…no….-se removía en su asiento de bebes. No quería comida, ni juguetes ni nada, solo quería algo-Shun!

Y no se cansaría de repetirlo.

El caballero dorado suspiro pensando en otra táctica.

_Si come todo, podrá verlo….-condicionó a lo que el chibi atrapo un poco de esa mezcla en sus manos y se la lanzo en la cara-tomare eso como un no…-murmuro tomando algo para limpiarse.

Y mientras toda esa batalla campal se llevaba a cabo, el niño de jamir les miraba analizando cuando podía volver a intentarlo. Obviamente ese nuevo inquilino que tenían no respetaba ni un poco al maestro Mu (obviando el hecho de que al ser un bebe, no entendía tampoco ese concepto claro).

_Nee…maestro, no cree que deberíamos dejárselo a Shun-comento mientras terminaba de comer despreocupadamente-es decir, eso quiere…-cuanto más pronto se vaya mejor.

Pero el mayor no pensaba lo mismo.

_No podemos, tiene que acostumbrarse a no estar siempre cerca de lo que quiere….-respondió volviendo a limpiarse por enésima vez del ataque de papilla. No iba a defraudar a su querida Athena solo por esa treta infantil.

_Pero no le respeta maestro…-se quejo haciendo un puchero. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría estar celoso.

_debe tener menos de unos tres años, es normal que actué así…

El menor de los lemurianos solo bufo mientras pensaba en como tele portar a ese niño sin que su maestro se dé cuenta. Y junto, al bajar su guardia el santo de Aries, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando el plato repentinamente término saliendo disparado contra sí.

_a-auch! Q-que…?!-miro sorprendido al azabache quien solo sonrió como quien acaba de hacer una travesura.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada más, porque Mu al ver todo el desastre que habían hecho, decidió llevárselo a tomar un baño, dejando a su aprendiz algo confundido. Fue su imaginación o ese bebe…sonrió triunfante?

++++En la noche++++

Muy bien, esa era su última oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca. La tercera era la vencida.

Ya eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, pero la falta de sueño lo valía. De igual modo, no habría podido dormir aunque quisiera gracias al llanto insistente de cierta criaturita caprichosa.

La cosa fue así. A llegar la hora de dormir, por mas intentos del paciente peli amatista, el azabache no se callaba. Llevaba lloriqueando desde hacía rato por Shun, por alguna razón sencillamente no paraba. Provo de todo, cuentos, canciones de cuna o hasta muñecos de felpa. Nada.

Al final, cerca de la 1 y media de la madrugada, el sueño venció sobre su maestro, quien se quedo dormido sentado y sosteniendo al ojiazul quien no dejaba de sollozar y removerse. Pero ni así, Mu despertaba. No era para menos. Por más que aceptara sin demoras el pedido de su diosa, acababa de regresar de una misión y estaba agotado en realidad. Por ello, dormía como una roca.

Esa era la oportunidad que Kiki esperaba. Con pasos silenciosos se acerco hacia ambos tomando al nene en brazos y lo saco de la casa de Aries. En todo el camino, el lloriqueo seguía persistente, fastidiándolo un poco.

_shh! Vamos, cállate! Intento deshacerme de ti silenciosamente y lo arruinas…!

Pero más que callarlo, logro molestarlo, pues comenzó a jalarle de pelo también.

_auhc! Uach!auhc!-se quejo hasta bajar todas las escaleras y dejarlo allí de golpe-ya es suficiente!-lo bajo en el suelo-mejor solo te dejo aquí. Con suerte, mañana alguien más te encontraras y el maestro ya no tendrá que cuidarte!-gruño comenzando a subir las escaleras e ignorando que al instante comenzó a ser seguido a gateadas.

Sin embargo, a medida que daba más y más pasos, comenzó a sentirse culpable. Es decir, vamos, solo era un bebe. No tenía la culpa de nada, cierto? Y si le pasaba algo? Con esos pensamientos se detuvo abruptamente sin notar que cierta personita se le adelantaba rumbo a la casa de Aries.

Muchas ideas horribles golpearon su cabeza haciéndole sentir peor. Podían pasar tantas cosas, un secuestro! O peor…que un monstro se lo comiera!

Rápidamente retrocedió buscándolo pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Nada. Por más que buscara nada!

Eso era malo…

Pasaron varias horas que fue buscándolo hasta que finalmente se rindió. Faltaba poco para que el sol saliera y ya no podía ocultar la verdad. Se sentía muy mal por el maestro y también el bebe.

Ya resignado a todo, regreso sus pasos pesadamente preguntándose como se lo diría.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por entrar y decirle, escucho algo raro. Balbuceos infantiles.

Al voltearse buscando el origen de esos sonidos, lo siguió hasta la sala y para su sorpresa hallar algo increíble!.

_Estas aquí!-festejo tomando al chibi en brazos, quien solo se encontraba jugando con la remera de Shun. La había dejado allí cuando le llevaron a comer y por esa razón se la pasaba lloriqueando. No llamaba a Shun realmente, quería su "mantita de Shun"-estaba tan preocupado!-chillo finalmente aliviado y teniendo una idea-espera aquí!

En apenas unos segundos, regreso con varios juguetes suyos que comenzó a mostrar cómo jugar con ellos y demás. Estaba muy feliz. En realidad la idea de más compañía ya no le parecía tan mala, de hecho, sonaba divertido.

Paso así unos minutos, hasta que el pequeño de Jamir, sin percatarse comenzó a caer rendido recostado al borde del sofá, a lo que el azabache solo palmeo su cabeza con su manita suavemente como diciendo "Buen trabajo" para luego continuar jugando con esos nuevos juguetes.

Largo rato después, el dorado despertó abruptamente, asustándose de no encontrar consigo al dios del inframundo, pero aliviándose profundamente al hallarlo también dormido en el sofá cerca de su joven discípulo.

Al verlos, no pudo evitar pensar que sería una pena decirle a Kiki la verdad cuando al despertar ya no hallara al bebe, pero no tenia opción. Con mucho cuidado tomo en brazos al azabache, mientras colocaba al niño en el sofá en su lugar. Le tapo con algo y se alejo con el dios griego. Ya casi era hora de dejárselo a Aldebarán, así que iría a esperarlo un rato.

Por un instante miro al bebe dormir y pensó que realmente aparentaba ser un niño humano normal dormido.

Sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba su espalda. Eso si era curioso. Curioso y lindo.

**Notas finales: holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Al fin actualizo! Lo sé, perdón por tardar tanto, pero los exámenes fueron horribles y me quitaron energías, pero ya regrese! Tratare de apresurar mas la actualización! Que tal quedo? Merece un review?**

**Ya ahora, también agradezco a todos lo que me dejan su opinión T-T soy tan feliz! Y también a aquellos que leen y no dejan su review! igual les agradezco! Gracias por su apoyo!**


	12. dulce inocencia

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, sino a kurumada sensei.**

**Hola! Nee, me he dado cuenta que muchos desean que la diosa del inframundo también haga acto de aparición, así que he decidido que así será, comenzando de pequeños roces a partir de este capi, ojala lo disfruten.**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 11: Dulce inocencia**

Lentamente y con pasos perezosos, el guardián de tauro se fue acercando a la entrada de su casa, esperando pacientemente a su compañero, quien vendría acompañado de su nuevo "inquilino temporal". El, al igual que Mu, no había hecho ningún problema respecto a que Hades se quedara hasta que recuperara su edad normal, de hecho entendía la precaria situación de su diosa y sabia que de igual modo negarse no era una opción. Además, personalmente le agradaban los niños, a pesar de no saber tratar con estos, puesto que usualmente se asustaban de su gran tamaño.

_ahhh…-soltó un inevitable bostezo mientras veía finalmente al lemuriano acercarse con esa personita en sus brazos, el cual parecía rendido ante Morfeo-oh! Mu, buenos días…!

El menor sonrió levemente mientras le hacia un gesto para no hacer mucho ruido, sería un problema que el azabache despertara.

_shh…déjalo dormir un poco mas…-murmuro pasándoselo. Era algo cómico, puesto que el chibi cabía completamente en una sola mano del pelimorado.

_descuida, no habrá problema! –aseguro con una sonrisa, es decir, que tan difícil era cuidar de un dios? El ojiverde solo rio levemente pasándole algunas cosas que necesitaría, incluyendo un poco de su "mezcla especial para bebes", cosa que el pobre brasilero acepto más que nada por cortesía, pues no parecía muy comestible que digamos.

_Bien, con eso es todo…buena suerte compañero!-se despidió Mu alejándose tranquilamente, en lo que Aldebarán solo rio adentrándose en su templo con tranquilidad colocando al niño en uno de sus sofás, el más blando y amplio de ellos, en lo que se metía en la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno, y de paso, deshacerse de esa cosa que Mu le había dado.

Seguramente ningún ser vivo merecía comerse esa pasta rara.

**++++En el Olimpo++++**

Sentada justo en medio del Olimpo, en una fuente, una hermosa diosa se encontraba sentada mirando en su reflejo, como buscando a alguien en la tierra. Su cabellos eran largos y castaños, sus ojos de tonos miel, una sonrisa leve y dulce, piel igual al mármol y completamente vestida de un largo vestido color crema con detalles floreales que se veía obligada a usar seis largos meses, cumpliendo su rol como una de las diosas de la primavera en ese tiempo, pero anhelando su puesto que le resguardaba en su añorado inframundo. Su nombre era Perséfone, y no era nada menos que la esposa del dios del inframundo.

Se veía algo molesta y no era para menos, hacia unos momentos había escuchado a su madre chismosear con sus tías y primas de la deplorable situación de su marido, mientras que a ella no le había dicho nada.

++++Flash back++++

_A que no adivinan que le hizo Zeus al estúpido de Hades?-escucho la vos de su madre mientras paseaba por los inmensos pasillos. Ni para ella ni para nadie era un secreto que odiaba a su yerno y que disfrutaba a burlarse de él a sus espaldas, así que algo escondida intentaba averiguar de qué se trataba esta vez.

_Ya deja de dar vueltas Deméter, algunas estamos apuradas, estoy perdiéndome de si sesión de spa desde hace 15 minutos…-escucho la voz quejosa de la diosa Afrodita.

La otra diosa no se hizo esperar y soltando risas, lo soltó.

_Lo convirtió en un maldito crio! Jajajaja

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que quienes acompañaban a su madre, ahogando un grito de asombro para no ser descubierta.

_Eso siquiera es posible…?_pudo reconocer la voz de Artemisa, aparentemente interesada- hasta donde sabia, tía nosotros no envejecemos...porque si lo pudo rejuvenecer…?-se pregunto algo dudosa.

_No sé como lo hizo, ni me importa. Si por mí fuera, ojala que se quede así por toda la eternidad. De adulto de por sí es un inútil, de esa forma al menos ya no tendrá como ni razón para que mi bella Kore se quede allí abajo en ese asqueroso averno…-se quejo asqueada. Por otra parte, la reina del inframundo ya no quiso seguir escuchando, en momento así, su madre enserio la hacía odiarla.

+++Fin de Flash Back+++

_Mi pobre Aidoneo…que te han hecho esta vez…?-murmuro mirando a través de las aguas de esa fuente. Con algo de suerte, sabría en donde estaba. Ya había buscado en el inframundo, así que ahora buscaría en el mundo humano, encontrándolo en un sitio bastante inesperado-…n-no puede ser…-se mordió los labios conteniendo la repentina rabia.

++++Casa de Tauro++++

Bien, quizás "fácil" y "tranquilo" no era la mejor forma de describir como seria esa experiencia. Después de todo el pobre toro llevaba aguantando el constante llanto del ojiazul desde hacía ya una hora y no sabía mas como callarlo. Probo de todo, juguetes, canciones y más cosas que le gustan a los niños y nada, no se callaba con nada.

Y se preguntaran, como sucedió?

Pues, resulta que mientras nuestro querido dorado estaba ocupado en la cocina, no se percato de en qué momento el menor logro despertar, por lo que no pudo evitar que en un momento de aburrimiento se trepara al respaldo del sofá, y que por consecuencia terminara de bruces en el suelo, rompiendo en llanto repentinamente. No era para menos, el mueble era algo alto y bueno, su cara un poco delicada. Incluso un visible moretón se le hacía presente más y más a cada segundo que pasaba en la frente y nariz. Y que ni se le ocurriera al pobre caballero tratar de tocarlo para ver si podía curarlo, puesto que solo conseguía que llorara aun más fuerte.

El pobre ya no sabía qué hacer, incluso temía un poco tocarlo. Su delicadeza era la de un elefante y probablemente lo lastimaría más. Por otra parte no sabía a quién le pediría ayuda, puesto que Mu salió a entrenar con Kiki y seguramente sus demás compañeros no querrían saber del niño hasta que les tocara.

"Por Athena! Por favor, vamos torito! Piensa! Que mas puedo hacer…?" pensó casi arrancándose los cabellos de la frustración. Y por alguna razón, un extraño presentimiento se le hacía presente.

++++En el Olimpo++++

La castaña sencillamente negó con la cabeza varias veces, frustrada por el poco cerebro que según ella los humanos a veces mostraban ahogándose en un vaso de agua. Con un par de movimiento de sus dedos hizo crecer a su lado una rara planta, de flores rojas mientras un ave suya se le acercaba.

_Ven…necesito que le des esto a ese niño…-le mostro el reflejo del bebe mientras lo daba en el pico una de esa flores, a cual comenzó a gotear algo similar a la leche. Por ciertos motivos, no podía bajar en ese momento, pero nada impedía poder intervenir por medio de "ciertos ayudantes".

La pequeña ave, obedeciéndola, sin reparos se dirigió lo más rápido posible al santuario; en lo que la diosa siguió observando curiosa.

++++Casa de Tauro++++

Y mientras el pobre dorado buscaba algo con que animarlo, no se percato de la presencia de la curiosa ave, la cual lentamente y cuidando no ser vista, se acerco al pequeño que no dejaba de sollozar adolorido.

Este, al verla, la miro curioso, principalmente a lo que traía en su pico. Casi al instante, el animal se acerco colocando la goteante flor en su cara, específicamente en su boca, por lo cual casi por instinto comenzó a succionar lo que fluía de ella. Era algo raro, blanco y espeso como la leche, pero dulce y extrañamente tranquilizador.

Cualquier indicio de llanto y dolor, parecía haber desaparecido inexplicablemente, en lo que el caballero se acerco, espantando al ave.

_Uh…se cayó?-le miro sin entender, viendo que tenía esa flor en la boca, finalmente captando una idea-era eso? Tenias hambre?-le hablo levantándolo con una de sus manos.

El dios le miro aparentemente sin entender ni soltar ese nuevo "dulce" que tenía en sus labios ladeando tiernamente su cabeza.

Con una sonrisa, el guardián se lo llevo a la cocina, seguramente esto si sería muy divertido.

_No te preocupes…aquí, tengo muchas cosas que podrás comer, por lo que no tendrás que probar esas horribles papillas otra vez…-comento como si el otro realmente le entendiera mostrándole su muy lleno refrigerador-que comience el festín…!

++++Bajando por Géminis++++

Dos gemelos repentinamente inconscientes estaban en medio de su templo mientras una joven figura se acercaba a pasos acelerados a Tauro.

No podía esperar, ya había esperado demasiado tiempo, además, juraría que escucho su llanto apenas amaneció, lo cual le dio mala espina. No era que no confiara en los dorados, era solo que cuando ese bebe comenzaba a llorar, sentía como si algo dentro de si no pudiese soportarlo y un instinto que no conocía despertara, atrayéndolo a su lado.

No estaba haciendo nada malo, de hecho, se parecía a lo que su niisan hace por él.

_Solo una visita corta y me regreso….-murmuro tratando de convencerse con una linda sonrisa.

Si, nada malo pasaría por eso, cierto?

++++Casa de Virgo++++

Tranquilamente y sin inmutar su posición de loto, un rubio caballero se encontraba "amarrado y vigilado" por cierta cadena de su querido aprendiz, el cual había salido hasta Tauro, luego de que Shion le hubiese mandado un mensaje para Mu, a lo que "amablemente" se ofreció en ir en su lugar, siendo "muuuuuy persuasivo" por lo que al final, a Shaka no le quedo de otra más que "darle permiso".

_Bueno Buda….supongo que esto es mejor que lo de ayer….-suspiro recordando lo extrañamente inquieto que el pequeño Shun había estado todo el día y la noche, insistiendo en que necesitaba bajar po motivo, cada vez usando excusas más absurdas y siendo cómicamente detenido por un profundamente tranquilo Shaka sin ningún esfuerzo.

Solo que esta vez no fue lo suficientemente atento, bajando su guardia a lo que el peliverde pudo irse. De cualquier forma al rubio no le importo mucho ese hecho, es más, la razón por la cual no le dejaba bajar era simple: le costaría más regresar luego de verlo, pero no le quiso escuchar.

_ahh…Shun necesitara más meditación…-seria otra laaaarga noche. Considero la idea de que inciensos para los nervio serian necesario, de nuevo.

++++En el Olimpo++++

Nuevamente la diosa miraba con suma sorpresa y curiosidad al caballero Andrómeda que llegaba a Tauro, teniendo un extraño interés.

_Uhn….me pregunto…me es familiar….-murmuro mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. Un divertido plan para recuperar a su esposo comenzaba a formularse en su cabeza.

**Notas finales: si! Volví! Me extrañaron? Espero que si, como vi que muchos pedían la aparición de la diosa, finalmente lo hice. Debo decir que ella me agrada y pienso que realmente hubiese sido una gran antagonista, por lo que su papel en este fic será más que primordial n.n**

**También me adelantare y les diré que Don Pose también aparecerá más adelante, espero les guste la idea n.n**

**Otra cosa, la escena de la flor me pareció linda y en un guiño de lo sucedido en Maléfica, no sé, me pareció algo tierno. En fin, espero les guste el capi, perdón si es algo corto, pero el siguiente lo compensara n.n review?**


	13. Primeros pasos y ternura

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece sino a Kurumada-sensei!**

**Lindos Ojitos.**

**Cap. 12: Primeros pasos!**

_Muy bien…fue divertido ser de ayuda Aldebarán, pero creo que debo regresar..-hablo con algo de pesar el caballero de Andrómeda mientras limpiaba con una servilleta los rastros de chocolate del bebe, quien solo sonreía.

No era para menos, por "primera vez" probo el pastel de chocolate.

_Uhh…shun! –llamo la atención del peli verde abriendo levemente su boca, quería un poco más. El joven caballero sonrió dándole otro bocado de aquel postre.

Por otra parte, el dorado también sonrió.

_No te preocupes Andrómeda, estaré bien…lo que resta de la noche lo cuidare sin problemas…-aseguro con tranquilidad. Había aprendido de Shun bastante en todas esas horas en que se quedo a ayudarlo, desde darle de comer hasta lograr que durmiera. Lo que restaba de su turno no debería de ser muy difícil.

Miro al joven alejarse hacia las escaleras a géminis, suspirando. Tener a Shun había sido muy útil.

Una vez solo con el niño, lo miro pensando que más quedaba por hacer. Ya había cenado, estaba limpio y cabeceaba cada tanto, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera rendido.

Con una sonrisa, el torito se acerco al menor que ahora jugueteaba sentado en el suelo. Apenas sintió al adulto acercarse volteo a verlo, percatándose de que este aun traía en su mano un poco de aquel nuevo dulce que probo y haciendo algo de esfuerzo, se intento acercar gateando, cosa que extraño a Aldebarán.

En el estado actual del gobernante del inframundo, parecía con cerca de 2 años o más. Era raro que no intentara caminar o hacer mucho bullicio (según escucho solía ser así) así que decidió hacer una mini prueba.

Coloco sobre el sofá, no muy lejos de donde estaba un dulce como si nada mientras "disimuladamente" vigilaba la reacción del menor, cual roedor de laboratorio. (A poco no imaginan a baby hades con orejitas estilo hamtaro xD)

Y tal y como vio anteriormente, el azabache no hacia el menor esfuerzo por "caminar". Sencillamente gateaba o se "arrastraba" por el suelo; lo que también le recordó que se estaba ensuciando otra vez, no pensó bien las cosas.

_ a ver… veamos…-se acerco extendiendo su mano hacia el ojiazul quien lo miro por varios segundos. Por un instante le pareció que el torito tenia semejanza con los titanes haciéndole estremecer-vamos…toma mi mano…!-insistió con una sonrisa que no ayudaba mucho a ganarse su confianza.

Luego de largo rato de insistir e insistir, Hades accedió, más que nada porque comenzaba a aburrirse de lo mismo y quería el dichoso dulce de una buena vez.

Era bastante cómico a la vista, puesto que más que agarrar la mano del dorado, su pequeña mano apenas se sostenía de uno de sus dedos tratando de hacer equilibrio con sus piernas. No tardo en quedar se pie sosteniéndose del mayor, para que luego este comenzara a moverse lentamente.

Poco a poco, uno y dos…fue dando lentos pasos, con una carita infantil llena de concentración para no caer. El caballero también parecía atento a él, estudiándolo un poco y sonriendo levemente.

Le gustaban los niños, pero no tenía mucha delicadeza, por lo que lograr hacerlo caminar de esa manera le pareció un gran logro personal también.

_uhn…ah…-´mientras el adulto divagaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no se percato que este se había soltado, cayendo de sentón en el suelo.

Al principio se puso pálido lleno de pánico, ya imaginándose el posible llanto, sin embargo eso no pasó.

Por el contrario, el menor volvió a ponerse de pie rápidamente, para volver a intentar caminar, solo esta vez.

Dejo al dorado sin palabras cuando en cuestión de instantes fue directo al sofá estirándose de puntitas para alcanzar su preciado dulce, sentándose de golpe en el suelo una vez que lo tenía en sus manos, levantándolo sobre su cabeza en señal de victoria.

Solo una cosa rondaba en la cabeza del caballero.

"e-es…lindo…"por alguna razón, la urgencia de tener algún discípulo o hijo asalto su mente dándole un escalofrió. No podría definir si eso era bueno o malo.

Sin querer profundizar demasiado esos pensamientos, ahorrándose una jaqueca, decidió llevárselo a dormir de una buena vez, si es que el exceso de azúcar no lo impedía.

Era increíble lo pequeño que era, lo sostenía fácilmente en una mano.

Por un momento, era difícil pensar que era el mismo Hades que fue alguna vez su enemigo. También recordó las historias mitológicas sobre él.

Miro al niño quien ahora se removía queriendo agarra su otro pulga mientras trataba de acomodarlo entre los cojines de una "rustica y extravagante" remedo de cuna que hizo con uno de sus sofás.

Le dieron escalofríos de solo imaginar que el ojiazul se veía así (o incluso más pequeño) cuando Cronos se lo trago al igual que sus hermanos. Sintió nauseas y repulsión ante la idea.

Aunque fueran enemigos, eso que le habían hecho fue cruel.

Deshaciendo esos pensamientos, se dispuso a luchar por hacerlo dormir.

Sería una larga noche. Y las ojeras que estreno al día siguiente fueron la prueba.

+++Casa de Virgo+++

Un nervioso e incomodo Shun trataba de meditar ahora que había regresado y estaba más en calma con lo del chibi, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que había algo mal en su meditación.

_Maestro…-el otro hizo un sonido señalando que lo estaba oyendo-seguro que es necesario que medite con esas pesas en los pies…?-pesaban tanto que no podía levantarse.

El rubio simplemente suspiro.

_Solo sigue meditando Shun y olvídate de esas nimiedades…-respondió lo más solemne que podía. Había recibido quejas de Géminis y Cáncer sobre el extraño actuar de su sucesor, por lo que se vio obligado a tomar medidas algo drásticas.

No quería que se repitiera de nuevo eso.

"Que Buda y Athena se apiade de nosotros…."pensó algo nervioso.

++++Mientras con Athena+++

_has encontrado algo Shion?-pregunto por enésima vez desde que llego al santuario a su sumo sacerdote quien se caía de sueño entre tantos papiros y documentos antiguos.

_e-eh…? Ah! No…nada todavía…-desde que la chica llego lo tenía a él y a veces a Camus buscando alguna cosa para regresar al dios del inframundo a su edad real, pero no había nada. Al ritmo que iban, no dormiría en largo tiempo.

La adolescente estaba desesperada, buscando y buscando, cualquiera diría que realmente le preocupaba por su tío.

Aunque al viejo sacerdote no le engañaba. Tenía demasiada experiencia en jóvenes como para no darse cuenta de la verdad.

"Solo quiere que vuelva a ser adulto para que no llegue su turno de cuidarlo…"pensó con una gota en la frente.

Algo en él, no podía culparla. O eso creía.

**Notas finales: holaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo, no? La verdad, los exámenes y crisis emocionales post-parciales drenaron la mayor parte de mi musa para este capítulo, sin embargo decidí actualizar puesto que ya estaba dejando medio olvidado este fic, gomen. Sin embargo tengo una idea clara de la continuación, así que a partir del viernes me pondré a full con ello, compensándoselos!**

**En el próximo capi, los gemelis finalmente aparecerán! Así como don pose! No se lo pierdan!**


	14. Juego de gemelos!

**Notas finales: saint seiya no me pertenece, sino a kurumada-sensei!**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 13: Juegos de gemelos! Hermano mayor-menor?!**

Con una radiante sonrisa y cargando lo que los geminianos necesitarían para cuidar del chibi, además de llevarse a este ultimo a cuestas, Aldebarán se encontraba preparándose para pasarlo en manos de sus próximos cuidadores, mientras el ojiazul aun seguía profundamente dormido.

Debía tener mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, aunque esa idea termino explotándole en la cara cuando a medida que salía de su templo, los gritos de Saga y Kanon se hacían más presentes.

_YA TE LO DIJE KANON: YO NO TE DEJE INCONSCIENTE!

_ESO ES LO QUE EL CULPOABLE DIRIA! CONFIESALO SAGA! TU FUISTE QUIEN ME GOLPEO AYER!

_PORQUE DEMONIOS TE DEJARIA INCONCIENTE A TI Y DESPUES A MI?! PIENSALO IDIOTA!

_Y YO QUE VOY A SABER! TU ERES LA MENTE CRIMINAL! TU DIME!

El pobre torito no tuvo mejor idea que tapar los oídos del niño para evitar que los berridos de sus queridísimos vecinos lo despertaran. De hecho, no le sorprendía encontrarlos así, lo raro era cuando no peleaban (como había pasado el día anterior, pero que no le dio importancia por andar junto a Shun de niñero).

_ahh…esos dos jamás cambiaran…-murmuro resignado. Esos gemelos peleaban hasta por quien comenzó a desarrollarse primero.

Una vez que los diviso en la puerta de la casa de Géminis, estuvo por saludarlos para que notaran su presencia, pero una escena "perturbadora" lo detuvo.

_Oye! A donde crees que vas con eso! Es mío!-se quejo Saga jalando con fuerza lo que parecía una camisa azul y deteniendo a su hermano, quien parecía camino a la ducha.

_Como que tuyo?! Esto es mío! Tiene mi esencia por todas parte!

_No juegues Kanon! Todas las azules son mías! La tuyas son verdes!

_pues esta es mía! Yo la compre!-jalo con más fuerza mientras el mayor tampoco se rendía.

_Y con qué dinero?! Si andas todo el día fregándome!-chillo estirando con mas fuerzas. Era el colmo con el ex marina, se lo robaba todo.

_No te creas el ombligo de mi mundo! Hago muchas cosas! Solo que tu diminuto cerebro no es capaz de captarlo!-gruño sin soltarlo. Ya esto era demasiado, Saga siempre le quitaba sus cosas y ahora encima lo tildaba de vago.

_Tu eres el ombligo!-chillo molesto.

Pero eso no era lo peor del caso en realidad, lo que el pobre doradito de Tauro consideraba aterrador era pensar que si así peleaba por una mísera camisa, no quería imaginar al infante en el lugar de la prenda, y menos cuando el sonido de la tela desgarrada se hizo presente dándole escalofríos.

"Pensándolo mejor…."tomo al chibi con fuerza y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y atrapar la atención de los geminianos, intento pasar de largo la casa, aunque no tuvo tanta suerte.

_ah! Eres tu Alde!-saludo el menor de los gemelos, dejando botada lo que quedo de la camisa, ahorita como estaba, ya ninguno la quería en realidad-a dónde vas con el mocoso?!

_Nos toca a nosotros toro!-se quejo el ex patriarca quitándoselo de golpe, para verlo mejor-uhn…en realidad es Hades?...se parece bastante creo, pero…

Era difícil aceptar que una cosita tan linda era el mismo caprichoso dios que los revivió y utilizo de tan mala manera.

El dorado de la segunda casa no pudo más que suspirar resignado. A esas alturas, ya no se los podría quitar de encima.

_Si es el…-les miro analizándolos-…no creo que sea buena idea que lo despierten…-"de igual modo seguramente lo harán…"-las cosas que necesitan aquí las dejo…y…-sabia que debía retirarse sin mas pero creía que era necesario decírselos-…recuerden, a pesar de su apariencia, es un dios. Oyeron a la señorita Athena, si algo le pasa, regresaremos a la época de pañales…-advirtió muy preocupado.

_bah! Despreocúpate! Puedes confiar en nosotros! No le pasara nada!-Saga hizo un gesto de restar importancia, lapso en el que casi se le cae, asustándolo y despertándolo de golpe-…ejem…a partir de ahora…-rio nervioso en lo que el azabache le miraba haciendo un mohín.

_Lo que este descerebrado quiere decir es que podrás confiar en mi!-le arrebato al bebe, pero sosteniéndolo de cabeza-ves! Todo en orden, jamás se me caerá! No como a otros….-miro despectivamente a su hermano, quien solo le gruño.

El joven brasilero le miro rodando los ojos.

_aja..!...por cierto, sus pies están donde debería estar su cabeza, sabes?

El peliazul se sonroja volviéndolo a sostener mejor.

_ya lo sabía…solo te estaba probando!-aseguro, en lo que Saga aguantaba la risa.

El pobre Alde no podía más que compadecerse de la pobre criaturita.

_Solo…llamen a Shun o a alguien si tiene problemas…-pidió o más bien suplico a los dioses que así sea, o de lo contrario además de terminar como bebes, Hades era capaz de hacerlos a todos terminar en el tártaro una vez que volviera a su edad real.

Una vez que los gemelitos quedaron solos con el niño, no sabían qué hacer en realidad. Ambos tenían, en cierta manera experiencia con niños aunque no sabían si servirían.

_Y ahora…?-Kanon rompió el silencio.

_No se…-coloco al peque en el sofá para así verlo entre los dos. El niño, quien ahora lucia de tres o cuatro años, le correspondió la mirada, ladeando su cabeza con duda. Esos "adultos" se parecían mucho a sus infantiles ojos.

Lo pensaron largo rato hasta que a ambos se le prendió el foco con la misma y mayor gran idea, quien era la mejor niñera para un niño: simple! La televisión!

Que podría salir mal con ver televisión…?

++++40 minutos después++++

_YA TE DIJE QUE NO! LOS POWERS RANGERS SON MEJORES QUE ZABOOMAFOO!-chillo el mayor de los géminis.

_ESTAS LOCO! HABLAMOS DE SUJETOS EN CASCOS Y MAYAS VS UN LEMUR!...es decir…UN LEMUR!-grito como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

Y mientras una tercera guerra mundial se seguía llevando a cabo en la sala, el niño simplemente les miraba con cierta curiosidad mientras comía unas galletas que, en el descuido de los gemelos, fue y encontró en la cocina. No entendía realmente la razón de su disputa, pero le resultaba en cierta manera "entretenida", en especial cuando comenzaron a arrojarse cosas nada más porque si.

Saga y Kanon seguían y seguían él lo suyo, aumentando el volumen de sus gritos y comenzando a usar cada vez más fuerza al lanzarse proyectiles, sin embargo el infante mas que asustarse, solo bostezaba en señal de aburrimiento. Quería hacer algo más.

Y como si el destino lo escuchara, de la nada, en medio la nube de desastres que ese par levantaba, el control remoto salió volando para aterrizar justo en frente del nene, quien con un brillo especial en sus ojos la tomo en sus manitas.

Y solo después de que se apoderara de este y encendiera la tv fue cuando los mayores notaron que finalmente ninguno de los dos podía tener la razón, y es decir que el azabache en lugar de ver alguna de las cosas que recomendaron, sencillamente se puso a ver un clásico: Dragon ball z. y por más que intentaban llamar su atención y quitarle el control, era prácticamente imposible por la concentración única que mostraba el emperador de los muertos.

Y es que esa hora diaria de anime, nadie, absolutamente nadie la interrumpiría.

Lo único que les quedo por hacer fue continuar su disputa afuera por ahora.

++++Horas después++++

Los gemelos aun continuaban discutiendo, aunque ya ni sabían el porqué, pero el asunto era que seguían en lo suyo, en lo que el menor ya se había quedado dormido en el sofá, una vez que se aburrió de la televisión.

_t-tienes aguante…Kanon…-gruño el mayor de los gemelos algo cansado.

_Lo mismo digo, pero…-le miro desafiante a pesar del cansancio-esto termina aquí…-se preparo como quien dará su ataque final.

El ex patriarca solo sonrió confiado, que podría hacer Kanon que pudiera vencerlo de igual modo?

_jah! Dame tu mejor golpe!

_que conste que tu lo pediste…-le miro maliciosamente acercándose u justo cuando parecía que iba a hacerlo algo increíble, paso-MIRA! DETRÁS DE TI! NO ES EL CASCO DE PATRIARCA?!

_EH?! DONDE?!-volteo casi por reflejo cayendo en cuenta de su error muy tarde.

_ANOTHER DIMENSION!

Y antes de poder hacer nada, Saga desapareció ante los ojos de Kanon, quien divertido entro a buscar al niño. Era mejor escapar antes de que a su "lindo" hermanito se le ocurriera regresarle el "regalito".

_ven enano!-lo tomo casi como costal de papas-cambio de planes, nos iremos de paseo!-dijo llevándoselo a cuestas.

_Uh…? Paseo…?-balbucea mientras es colocado en el hombro del adulto y ve cómo se van alejando a toda prisa de la tercera casa.

+++En algún lugar con Saga++++++++

_KANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!-grito hecho una furia mientras salida disparado hacia su hogar nuevamente, con solo un objetivo: matar a Kanon!

+++Volviendo con Kanon y Hades++++

Al menor de los géminis le dio un escalofrió mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos. Seguramente su gemelo quería acabar con el (de nuevo).

_No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes…los hermanos son una peste-se quejo esperando ser escuchado por el infante, quien solo arqueo una ceja.

_Hermano…-murmuro pensando, quizás en alguna parte de su mente recordando que entendía muy bien ese sentimiento.

Sin embargo, una idea surgió.

_Un segundo! Tu si tienes hermanos!-exclamo sosteniéndolo de cabeza mientras le miraba con diversión-que te parece si vamos a molestar a don Pose…?-al ver el brillo malicioso en el niño, supo que acababa de encontrar un buen aliado. Con una sonrisa lo sentó sobre sus hombros para comenzar a correr-próxima parada Cabo Sunion y directo a la Atlántida!

Y dicho esto, fueron a su destino.

++++En la Atlántida++++

El joven dios de los mares se encontraba leyendo un libro titulado "Cuando a las personas buenas le pasan cosas malas" muy tranquilamente hasta que un desagradable escalofrió lo recorrió completamente. De esos que sufría solo cuando su "querida familia" venía a visitarlo.

Trago grueso mientras corría a toda prisa a hacer sus maletas para ver si tenía al menos tantita suerte para escapar, pero al ver a Sorrento supo que no seria así.

_Poseidón-sama…-comenzó su marina a informar en lo que hizo un gesto.

_Ya se. Ya se…-murmuro con pesar mientras se dejaba caer-sea quien sea, déjalo ya pasar…terminemos pronto con esto…

"por favor, que no sea Athena, por favor, por Zeus, que no sea Athena" pensó masajeándose la frente. Quien sea estaría bien, mientras no sea Athena.

+++en algún sitio lleno de mujeres++++

El joven señor del Olimpo se encontraba muy acaramelado con unas lindas jovencitas.

"acabo de sentir que alguien me llamaba, pero seguro no es importante…"pensó mandándoles guiños a las damas mientras bebía una cerveza.

"Seguramente es mi hija, volviéndose a quejar por lo de Hades" gruño en pensamientos. Todos eran unos llorones a su parecer.

"No me conviertas en niño" "No quiero cuidar a un crio" "bla bla bla"

De solo recordarlo, le daban jaqueca, así que siguió en su flipeo. Qué más daba.

Seguramente todo estaba en orden. Si, así debía ser.

**Notas finales: si! Lo se! Me tarde, pero a veces la musa escapa y es difícil hallarla! Ojala les guste el capi, en cuanto pueda traeré lo que sigue! Disfrútenlo!**


	15. Locura bajo el mar La venganza de Saga

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece a mí, sino a Kurumada-sensei!**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 14: Locura bajo el mar! La venganza de Saga!**

Haber, llevaban más o menos 15 minutos desde que recibió la visita de su "queridísimo" dragón marina y sin embargo todavía no lograba captar lo que le acaba de decir, ósea, no tenía sentido alguno!

Y Kanon no podía evitar pensar que don Pose lo miraba como quien lo consideraba un borracho o un loco, y eso que no estaba loco!

Bueno…quizás tantito, pero solo a veces…

_A ver Kanon…déjame ver si entendí con claridad lo que me has dicho….-recapitulo del dios del mar masajeando su frente nerviosamente mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.-me acabas de decir que ese niño…-señalo al pequeño que habían dejado jugando en el suelo muy entretenido con algunos juguetes que Sorrento termino por traerle, además de un peluche que de por se había traído, donde lo oculto mientras lo traía? Misterio…en fin-…es Hades…mi hermano…mayor….y que tu-volteo a verlo lentamente-…Athena y sus demás caballeros también….lo cuidan cuales niñeras…no?

A pesar de que le fastidio el tono en que lo dijo, no podía negarlo.

_así es…pero prefiero el término "guardianes"-corrigió. Sí, eso sonaba más masculino.

El joven dios abrió la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente volvió a callar sin encontrar las palabras justas para enfrentar semejante situación. Mirando a Sorrento, quien se mantenía a su lado pero al margen de todo finalmente le hizo una seña.

_Sorrento, haz una cita para alcohólicos anónimos, creo que Kanon esta vez sí está mal…-pidió con rostro serio.

_OYEME! Que yo no estoy borracho ni jamás lo he sido!-grito indignado.

_Bien, corregiré: Sorrento, llama al manicomio más cercano, necesito un cupo para Kanon…-hablo igual de serio que antes.

_TAMPOCO ESTOY LOCO!

El marina y Poseidón le miraron escépticos.

_Bueno…no tanto…-mismas miradas-..Está bien! Quizás un poquito…

_Un "poquito"?

_BIEN! MUCHO! Pero que quede claro, que el más loco de todos es Saga!

++++En el santuario++++

_Another Dimension!-llevando a cabo su técnica, el mayor de los gemelos hizo aparición en el despacho de Shion con cara furiosa y sorprendiendo a un semi dormido patriarca y una completamente dormida y cubierta por papiros, diosa Athena-KANON! VOY POR TI!

Ante el rugido, el lemuriano le miro extrañado.

_Saga…que haces aquí?...que pasa…?-aun no había despertado del todo por lo que se estiraba en su asiento perezosamente mirándolo-…no me digas que planeas matarme de nuevo..?-pregunto en bostezos. Buscar toda la noche lo dejo molido-…pásalo para otro día..Quiero dormir…-balbuceo cansado.

El geminiano por su parte le miro confuso por un instante.

_Etto…no es nada de eso, pero Patriarca, se siente bien?-ladeo la cabeza, que hacia tan cansado? Iba a decir algo mas al respecto cuando un estornudo se lo impidió-achu! Ah…-un estornudo, alguien estaba hablando mal de él, y ese alguien solo podía ser…-KANOOOOOOOOOOOON!-rugió corriendo a toda prisa a la tercera casa, acabaría con esa copia barata.

Shion por su parte solo le miro irse algo confuso.

_Esos gemelos…-negó con la cabeza resignado. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Curiosamente, Saori no despertó con semejante escándalo.

++++Volviendo con Kanon y Don Pose+++++

Sintiendo un desagradable escalofrío que decidió ignorar, el antiguo Sea Dragón continuaba su explicación.

_De acuerdo…si no estás ebrio…ni tampoco tan loco…entonces porque dices semejante burrada?!-gruño el furibundo Poseidón-…no sé si lo has olvidado pero los dioses en su cuerpo real no envejecen…Mucho menos rejuvenecen! Es una locura!

El joven marina tosió al pensar en otra posibilidad.

_Poseidón-sama, si me permite puedo sugerir la verdadera razón por la cual el señor Kanon dice algo semejante…-ambos hombres le miraron expectantes-…Kanon…me parece muy irresponsable de tu parte que uses una escusa tan ridícula por no querer responsabilizarte tu mismo…

_"Responsabilizarme"? a que te refieres?-no le gustaba a donde iba llevando esa conversación.

_No tienes que fingir ante nosotros…confiésalo: quien es la pobre desafortunada a quien embarazaste para que te cargara con el niño?

Un largo y frio silencio se hizo presente, justo antes de que el joven geminiano estallara en ira.

_ESTO ES EL COLMO! COMO TE ATREVES! SORRENTO!-Rugió el caballero a punto de hacerlo trizas-ya me tiene jodido eso de que cada vez que nos vean con el enano alguien dé por sentado que es hijo nuestro! Digo…con Milo no me sorprende pero….CONMIGO?! Porque clase de Playboy me tomas?! Al principio es gracioso ahora me aburre!

Sorrento simplemente se cubrió los oídos ante semejante escándalo tratando de ignorarlo, Poseidón trato de hacer lo mismo, al ritmo que iban no llegarían a ningún lado.

_Ya cálmate Kanon…no es para tanto…-murmuro apretando su frente para tratar de relajarse-..Si no es tu hijo, al menos dinos que te fumaste esta vez…de verdad, no le diremos a Athena…

Ya harto de todo ese sin sentido, el menor de los gemelos tomo al azabache bruscamente y casi, prácticamente se lo arrojo a sus narices al dios del mar.

_Míralo entonces! Me dirás que no le vez el parecido con Hades?!-gruño agitando al infante delante de su rostro.

Y en ese momento, finalmente el dios miro inquisitivamente al niño buscando el parecido. No podía negarlo, en verdad era Hades?

_se…parecen…mucho supongo…-el cabello, la piel e incluso esos ojos que ponían en jaque a quien sea. Daba algo de miedo-…eres Hades…?

El niño por su parte también le miro casi con profundidad sosteniendo con fuerza el peluche de pegaso que le habían dado los de bronce ladeando su cabecita. Era difícil saber si era porque lo reconoció o si simplemente seguía perdido en la inocencia infantil.

Aunque la "respuesta" a la pregunta del dios fue más que suficiente para dejar en claro que era Hades.

_auch! Auch! Au! Au! Auuuch!-se quejo adolorido cuando el azabache lo jalo fuertemente de sus cabellos con una sonrisa casi maliciosa en sus labios, divertido de causarle molestias. Sip! Era el odioso de su hermano mayor.-Sorrento! Haz algo!

El fiel servidor de Poseidón al igual que Kanon intentaban hacer que lo soltara, pero para su sorpresa el chibi parecía tener más fuerza de lo que aparentaba.

Sin saber que mas hacer, Sorrento pensó que quizás sin le quitaban al peluche llamarían su atención para que soltara a su amo.

Grave error. Justo en medio del forcejeo un sonido de desgarre les detuvo hasta el aliento.

Nadie dijo nada, apenas y respiraban para fijar sus ojos al peluche que el menor sostenía con tanto ahínco.

Le faltaba una de las patitas. Y mirando la mano de Sorrento, se la encontraba mientras el relleno de algodón se iba cayendo al piso.

A los tres adultos les dio un escalofrío en lo que comenzaron a oír los gimoteos del chibi, cuyo cosmos amenazaba con crecer de golpe.

_Sorrento…-alcanzo a susurrar el gemelo en lo que el menor soltaba tanto el cabello del dios del mar y dejaba caer lo que quedo del peluche-…arréglalo rápido….

Pero ni la rapidez del sonido podía salvarlos de los que venía.

_BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-finalmente el peque rompió en desconsolado llanto mientras el cosmos de dios del inframundo se hacía presente violentamente haciendo temblar toda la Atlantida y quien sabe que mas.

El aire era pesado y frio como en el mundo de los muertos, y tenían la sensación de que incluso los fantasmas comenzaban a hacerse presente en ciertos lugares.

_NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO! TRATA DE COCERLO OTRA VEZ!-chillo Kanon tratando de mecerlo, cantar o cualquier cosa para que se calmara, pero nada. Ni siquiera los otros juguetes lo contentaban. No, el quería el peluche de pegaso, solo ese.

El marina trataba desesperadamente de cocerlo con los nervios a flor de piel en lo que don Pose trataba de evitar que todo se derrumbara, si apenas lo reconstruyeron hacia pocas semanas para que todo se cayera abajo.

++++En el santuario++++

Todos los caballeros sintió el poderoso cosmos el dios de los muertos, preocupándolos un poco. Y es decir, que rayos hicieron los gemelos ahora con él?!

Shun quería ir a ver, pero Shaka e Ikki prefirieron que no lo hiciera. Seiya tenía un mal presentimiento al igual que Hyoga. Shiryuu trataba de calmar a todos y Saori finalmente despertó algo asustada.

Pero de entre todos, a alguien le provoco una sonrisa semejante cosmos. Provenía de Cabo Sunion así que…

_Kanon…te encontré bastardo…-sonrió malicioso el ex patriarca mientras se preparaba para ir hacia allí. Donde un desastre ocurría, sin duda estaba Kanon -another dimensión!

++++En el Inframundo++++

La reina del Inframundo buscaba a Hécate, la mejor hechicera para buscar algo que regresara a su esposo a la normalidad (tener un niño de esposo no era divertido, lindo pero no divertido) cuando comenzó a sentir el temblor en todo el Inframundo. Tragó grueso pensando que debía apurarse con su "plan".

_Hades…-murmuro tratando de evitar que los muertos escaparan a su paso como podía.

En otra parte de allí, las cosas no eran mejor. Pandora y los espectros trataban como podían evitar que toda esa locura continuara mientras los jueces (semi recuperados de sus traumas) evitaban que el tártaro se abriera.

Pandora por su lado solo tenía algo seguro con todo eso: su señor Hades definitivamente no estaba mejor al cuidado de Athena, que demonios le habían hecho para alterarlo así?!

++++Con Zeus+++++

Miles de fantasmas se habían hecho presentes en plena fiesta donde se encontraba provocando que todos menos el salieran huyendo. El dios simplemente bebía una cerveza despreocupadamente luego de haberse divertido con unas lindas chicas, preguntándose que pasaba. Sin duda esto era obra de Hades, a quien sentía muy alterado.

_hun….-tomo otra lata para abrirla-…que habrá hecho Athena con sus caballeros esta vez? Creo que no entendieron eso de "cuidarlo"…en fin…-dio un sorbo más a su bebida-…ese par nunca cambian, parecen separados al nacer –soltó una risa sin darle importancia al asunto.

+++++Volviendo a la Atlántida++++

Ya no sabían que debían hacer para calmar al infante quien seguía llora y llorar por el juguete, aun cuando ya lo habían arreglado (más o menos, pero arreglado al fin y al cabo).

_demonios! Que no se caya con nada!-chillo Kanon esperando un milagro, cualquier cosa pero que el chiquillo se callara.

Para que abrió la boca?

_another dimensión!-escucho la vos de Saga detrás suyo, para luego sentir una gran patada en su linda cabeza. Un poco más y se cae con todo el chibi quien pero de llorar mirándolo lloroso y curioso.

_qué demonios te pasa animal?! Casi me denucas!-gruño Kanon sin darse cuenta de ello.

_Te lo mereces! Me dejaste en el medio de la nada y se escapaste!-grito el mayor completamente fuera de sí y dándole otro zape. Debía aprovechar ahora que el odioso de su hermano no podía regresarle los golpes.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de que su discusión parecía entretener al ojiazul, a excepción de dios del mar y su servidor. Tenían una idea.

_oye! Sigue golpeando a Kanon!-animo el marina.

_que cosa?!-chillo indignado. Alta traición de su ex compañero?!

_eso! Si lo golpeas Hades reirá y dejara de destruirlo todo! Rápido!-animo también don Pose.

_que?! Todos contra mí!?

_Sera un placer…-sonrió malicioso Saga dándole un escalofrío a su gemelo, en lo que el niño solo comenzó a reír inocente del caos que había creado.

_e-etto..h-hermanito del alma! T-tu sabes cuánto te quiero cierto? Jamás golpearías a alguien que tiene tu hermosa cara también cierto?!-comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

_descuida "chico guapo"….tu cara será lo único que no golpeare…-prometió el mayor tronando sus dedos. Kanon trago grueso.

Sería una laaaarga tarde.

++++En la noche+++++

_hasta que se durmió el condenado enano….-suspiro aliviado el ex marine lleno de chichones en la cabeza y adolorido en casi todo el cuerpo.

_Tiene demasiada energía el desgraciado…-comento Saga igualmente lleno de moretes. En cuanto regresaron al santuario Kanon había dejado al chibi sentando en el sofá para que admirara mejor el "combate" entre ambos gemelos, y de paso, el menor de los geminianos le pudiese devolver todos los golpes.

Una tarde tan productiva, no? Pero así se querían.

Estaban exhaustos, pero aun no podían descansar. Todavía debían ir a dar una explicación del porque repentinamente el mundo casi se vino abajo por el cosmos de Hades, además de enfrentar a unos bronceados muy preocupados.

La noche aun seria larga.

Así que salieron de la tercera casa dejando a un muy tranquilo azabache dormido entre sus peluches de pegaso y el nuevo de sardina. (Cortesía de Julián).

++++Con don Pose+++++

Completamente molido del cansando, el heredero de la familia Solo se dejo caer en su cama. Afortunadamente nada de derrumbo a excepción de sus nervios, pero eso no lo aliviaba demasiado. Sorrento le estaba preparando un té para relajarse, así que se quedo solo para pensar un poco acerca de esa "extraña" experiencia.

Si era franco, no pudo reconocer a Hades de bebe porque simplemente la primera vez que realmente lo vio ya tenía ese aspecto de 19 años eternos, al igual que resto de sus hermanos. Al ser devorados por Cronos, era como ingresar a una dimensión llena de oscuridad sin más, donde no te movías ni hablabas, solo escuchabas lo que pasaban mientras los años te envejecían. No veía a sus hermanos ni ellos lo veian a el. no podían hablar entre ellos a pesar de saber como hacerlo.

Simplemente existían.

Con una sonrisa confundida se pregunto cómo se habrán vistos todos ellos de niños?

_..y a todo esto…por que era que Hades termino como un niño?-se pregunto confundido. No les había preguntado.

Pero algo era seguro. No quería sus visitas otra vez!

**Notas finales: ta-da! Aquí está el capi! Perdón por tardarme! La universidad es cruel y me ha ido quitando fuerzas! xD pero al fin regrese y con un capi bien cargado! Espero les guste! Review?**


	16. Hades cae del cielo?

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece a mí, sino a Kurumada-sensein.n**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 16: Descuidada re-decoración! Hades cae del cielo?**

A pasos lentos y cuidadosos, el caballero dragón se llevaba al pequeño camino a la casa de Cáncer, principalmente porque luego de la "larga explicación" de hechos que los geminianos llevaron a cabo para toda la orden el día anterior, prefirieron que por ahora, el cuidado del chibi en "casos especiales" fueran supervisadas por algún bronceado.

Y esta vez, debido a que se trataba de mantener al cangrejo bajo control, se consideró que Shiryuu sería la mejor opción.

"qué bueno que Kanon y Saga aún estaban dormidos…"pensó mientras suspiraba y pensaba en lo duro que sería ese día soportando a DM.

El pequeño por su parte seguía profundamente dormido sin soltar su peluche (ahora bien arreglado gracias a una manita de shun xD) entre los brazos del caballero. Ahora que el joven lo miraba, era la primera vez que lo veía a diferencia de sus compañeros.

"de verdad es Hades…? Se ve…lindo…"pensó con una leve sonrisa encontrando fácilmente el parecido con aquel dios que casi acaba con ellos en la anterior guerra.

Al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, no se consideraba especialmente rencoroso, después de todo esta situación no era su culpa y se suponía que estaban bajo un acuerdo de paz.

El pequeño apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos cuando desde dentro de la cuarta casa, un malhumorado cangrejo salía maldiciendo hasta a su sombra. El pobre dragón tuvo que taparle los oídos al chibi para que no escuchara la sarta de "lindos poemas" con que deleitaba el italiano.

_Death Mask…podrías por favor controlar tu vocabulario?-pidió masajeando sus sienes con sus mano libre-…recuerda que los niños repiten TODO lo que oyen y que la señorita Athena se molestara si tus "dulces palabras" terminan siendo repetidas por "ya sabes quién"-le regaño haciendo que el dorado solo rodara los ojos hastiado.

_No seas delicado lagartija, que si el enano lo repite al menos aprenderá algo útil-rio divertido mientras imaginaba como luciría la cara de alguno de los jueces si de la nada su señor reaccionara así.

El azabache simplemente suspiro mientras bajaba al niño quien entro corriendo a la cuarta casa, importándole poco las existencias de rostros no muy gratos en las paredes.

A Shiryuu ese asunto no podía dejar de preocuparlo, puesto que sería un verdadero problema si Hades se al crecer recordara ese "pequeño" detalle y lo tomara como una burla hacia su persona.

_Oye….

_Y ahora que mierda quieres?

_no has considerado "re decorar" un poco?-sugirió tratando de sonar lo más amable que podía.

_y tu de aquí a cuando eres decorador de interiores? Lo que yo haga aquí es asunto mío! Vete a joder al anciano de Libra si no sabes que mas hacer!

_Oye! Al maestro no lo metas en esto!

Y así continuaron su "amena" conversación pasando completamente por alto el hecho de que el joven dios recorría con curiosidad cada rostro que a su corta estatura podía alcanzar. No le asustaban, de hecho sentía un profundo interés y curiosidad en ellos impropio de todo niño, pero singular a su labor como un dios.

Con solo acercarse lo suficiente y tocarlos, estos se desvanecían bajo el poderoso don del emperador del inframundo, que incluso semi dormido en ese aspecto infantil, poco a poco iba tomando terreno.

Los otros dos de haberlo visto quizás se hubieran percatado de ello, así como también hubieran evitado lo que sucedió.

_solo te estoy diciendo que quizás deberías…-seguía insistiendo el bronceado sin afán de querer pelear realmente, pero aun así colmo la poca paciencia del canceriano.

_AGHR! Mierda contigo! Como eres pesado! Tu ganas! Si con esto me dejas finalmente en paz! Mira esto!-se dirigió más que molesto hasta la puerta de su "hogar" preparándose-ONDAS INFERNALES!

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas aquellas almas atrapadas en sus paredes fueron enviadas al lugar que pertenecían (junto a la dichas paredes claro está) y llevándose de paso al pequeño que ni se percato de lo sucedido.

_Listo! Ya esta! Alguna otra queja de la señorita…?-hablo sarcásticamente.

El dragón estuvo por responderle como merecía cuando se percato de algo abriendo sus ojos con terror.

_espera! Donde esta Hades?!

Y el dorado estuvo a punto de responder que solo estaba ahí cuando al voltear pudo percatarse de que no había nadie.

_Mierda…

Ambos sintieron sus cuerpos palidecer. No solo lo habían perdido, sino que lo habían enviado (más concretamente el cangrejito lo hizo) al último lugar donde el chibi debería estar.

_Fue un placer conocerte….-murmuro Shiryuu apresurando sus pasos a Libra y dejando al italiano solo y con los nervios a flor de piel.

Y no. No es que tuviera miedo a la su diosa. No. Tampoco al condenado conejo de Andrómeda.

Es decir, quien le tendría miedo a un crio que simplemente es capaz de usar el poder de Hades al súper enfadarse y que tiene un hermano mayor con carácter endemoniado? Lo peor que podría pasar solo era una muerte dolorosa…

Trago grueso comenzando por ir a buscarlo antes de que lo descubrieran o la lagartija terminara confesando.

Mejor que dijera aquí corrió que aquí quedo, cierto?

++++Inframundo+++++

Los tres jueces del infierno finalmente salían a caminar para despejarse un poco luego de haber solucionado todo el desastre que había pasado el día anterior con las almas que buscaban escapar.

Los traumas que sufrieron gracias al Fénix ya habían sido medianamente superados, así que a escondidas de la heraldo planeaban una forma de redimirse "rescatando a su señor".

_les digo que debemos hacerlo! De esa manera quizás consigamos…no se…vacaciones o algo así…además de que lo que ayer paso es prueba de que el señor Hades no la está pasando bien allá con Athena…-insistía el unicejo a sus no muy convencidos compañeros.

_todo suena muy bonito y fácil lagartija, pero como planeas hacerlo, eh?-chasqueo la lengua Minos.

_Cierto? No es como si con solo desearlo el señor Hades caería del cielo y asunto arreglado!-gruño Aiakos para que apenas al terminar de decirlo, "algo" le callera al rubio tumbándolo en el suelo y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

_Dadamanthys!-festejo un pequeño de ojos azules muy conocido por los tres hombres quienes lo miraban incrédulo. Como demonios llego hasta allí?!

Sin embargo, obviando ese pequeño detalle, Radamanthys miro a sus compañeros con una sonrisa arrogante.

_deberían confiar más en mis planes…

_oh! Cállate!

Los detalles daban igual, el asunto era que su señor finalmente había regresado con ellos y no lo dejarían escapar esta vez.

Con una sonrisa, Minos se acerco al niño quien le miro ladeando la cabeza.

_nee…Hades-sama…no le gustaría reunirse con su hermana y comer algunos dulces…-no tenía experiencia con niños pero sabia como "convencerlos".

El pequeño solo le miro sin entender muy bien a excepción de la parte de los dulces asintiendo fuertemente.

No sabía porque, pero el azabache sabía que podía confiar en esas tres personas, además le darían golosinas, que podría ser mejor que eso?

Para él, los detalles de cómo había llegado y el desastre que su "rescate" provocaría no tenían significado alguno dentro de su mente infantil. Después de todo, solo era un "inocente niño" cierto?

**Notas finales: al fin volviiiiiiiiii! Perdón por la tardanza! No tengo disculpa que valga, pero muchas cosas pasaron y al fin regrese! Espero les guste! Tratare de actualizar más rápido! Review?**


	17. complejo de hermana?

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece a mí sino a Kurumada-sensei!**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 16: Pequeño amo! Complejo de hermana!?**

_uhn…nm…uhn…-completamente ajeno al hecho de que probablemente no debería estar con los jueces y mucho menos en el inframundo, el chibi Hades jugaba con el cabello y cejas de su espectro más fiel quien lo había hecho sentar sobre sus hombros mientras lo llevaban hacia Giudecca.

Los otros jueces miraban ahogando risas al ver al rubio así.

_nee…nee, Rada, no te preocupa que se deje sin ceja?-pico el peliplata.

_cierra la boca!-gruño en respuesta. Lo cargaba de esa forma porque pensó así no le incomodaría tanto su sapuris al azabache.

_déjalo Minos, no vez que quiere ganarse puntos con la señorita Pandora alegrando a su futuro cuñado?-rio Aiakos.

El aludido solo suspiro intentando ignorarlo. Debía calmarse, no era bueno las reacciones abruptas y repentinas, terminaría lanzando o lastimando a su señor en el proceso.

_esto no tiene que ver con Pandora-sama…!

Sin embargo mientras los otros dos seguían molestando con lo mismo, el pequeño les miro con curiosidad.

_Pandora….? Quien es Pandora….?-pregunto con su voz infantil. No solía gustarle hablar, especialmente cuando personas con armaduras de cualquier tipo estaban cerca, por ello a duras penas solía soltar palabras sueltas, pero de a poco el poder hablar con fluidez se hacía presente en sus recuerdos.

Ese nombre….le sonaba conocido, pero desconocía la razón de eso.

_uhn…Pandora-sama es su hermana mayor…-informo tranquilamente la lagartija.

_her…mana….?-ladeo la cabeza confundido.

_así es Hades-sama!-refuto Minos llamando su atención-su oneesan!

_uhn….-hizo un sonido que daba a entender que había comprendido…más o menos.

Rato después, cosas más curiosas pasarían que lo harían olvidar eso.

++++Con Mascara++++

El pobre cangrejito había partido al inframundo como un rayo comenzando buscar literalmente debajo de toda alma.

_mocoso de mierda? Estas ahí?-pregunta levantando una roca-no…estas ahí?-toma un alma mirando debajo de sus pies-…tampoco…

"condenado hijo del Hades! Que tan rápido puede moverse en un lugar así un bodoque con patas!"se quejo mentalmente. Debía apurarse. Para el día siguiente debía entregarlo a la siguiente casa y seria problemático si el conejito y su hermano del demonio se enteraran gracias al gato.

"debo apurarme…."

Definitivamente, odiaba a los mocosos. Ahora más que nunca.

++++Con Hades y los jueces++++

Ya habían llegado hasta la ubicación de Pharao (quien por cierto se había ido a almorzar), por lo que no fue raro cuando vieron al monstruoso perro infernal casi aplastarlo cuando olfateo a su amo cerca.

_ahh! Atrás perro! Casi nos haces puré!-chillo el peliplata mientras veía como el enorme perro.

Pero el canino simplemente los ignoraba mientras se abalanzaba a ellos, regresando a su forma de cachorro normal solo para aterrizar en la cabeza de Radamanthys, casi tumbándolo y lamiendo con ansias la cara del ojiazul quien solo rio levemente.

_jeje…me haces cosquillas!..-rio el chibi abrazando al cachorro quien solo seguía lamiendo su carita.

Los tres jueces simplemente suspiraron. Cosas de perros suponían.

++++Rato después++++Pandora++++

La pelinegra estaba limpiando su arpa sumamente agotada luego del día que tuvieron ayer y con ganas de partirle en gajos su alma al desgraciado que pudo haber alterado tanto a su "querido hermano menor" como para que eso sucediera.

"cuando descubra quien fue, no vivirá para contarlo" gruño en pensamientos. Sip! Sin duda haber compartido palabras con Ikki de Fenix durante la guerra santa le dejo alguna que otra secuela.

Mientras seguía "asesinando mentalmente" a los posibles culpables (entiéndase, caballeros de Athena) un golpeteo en su puerta la interrumpe.

_ehnm….Pandora-sama?-era la voz de Aiakos.

_que quieres? Estoy ocupada…-se quejo hastiada-que sea en otro momento…

Pero el juez insistió.

_yo creo que no querrá esperar para esto…-masculló el pelimorado abriendo las puertas; y justo antes de que la chica pudiese reclamarle, una cabecita azabache se asomo por la puerta mirándola curiosa.

_nee…nee….tu eres mi oneechan…?-pregunto con voz infantil mientras se adentraba con el pequeño cachorro en sus brazos mientras detrás suyos los jueces entraban más que orgullosos de su hazaña.

Sin duda con eso garantizaban un aumento, vacaciones y bonos de navidad.

_decía Pandora-sama….?

Pero ella ya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas pues quedo prendada de tan linda criaturita (quien no?).

_uhn….oneechan…?-ladeo tiernamente su cabeza al notar que la mujer solo le miraba sonrojándose levemente.

"k-kawai…" pensó al instante mientras se arrodillaba a su altura mientras les hacia un gesto a los jueces para que se fueran.

_oiga! Y nuestro premio?!-chillo Minos.

_tendrán lo que quieran…solo díganle a Lune y se los dará…-murmuro sin mirarlos y fijándose en el chibi quien se encogía por la cercanía de la pelinegra.

Una vez que quedaron solos, el menor no sabía si era bueno hablar o no.

_e-etto…-se removió incomodo mientras el cachorrito comenzó a lamer su mejilla-…d-dije algo malo…?

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella sonrió.

_dime…no quieres que oneechan te de algún dulce?

Sus ojos brillaron.

_si!

Si, sin duda el contacto con el Fénix no era muy bueno. Hacían que uno quisiera ser buen hermano. Aunque a ella, personalmente no le importaba mucho.

"maldito Fénix…."pensó mientras cargaba al niño y lo guiaba a su habitación para darle los dulces.

++++En algún lugar+++++

El peliazul se encontraba vigilando a Shun mientras meditaba cuidando que la "barbie masculina" no se le ocurra hacerle alguna cosa rara a su hermanito. Esta por demás decir que el pobre caballero de virgo no podía estar más incomodo.

Fue entonces cuando un estornudo lo ataco, llamando la atención del peliverde.

_niisan…te sientes bien?-interrumpió su meditación mirándolo preocupado. Sentía que tanta atención volcada en Hades lo descuidaba de su hermano.

_Shun…no debes detenerte…-regaño el rubio sin mirarlo. O mejor dicho sin abrir los ojos para tener que toparse con "mama gallina".

_ya déjalo rubia oxigenada…!-le miro molesto en lo que su hermanito le miraba inflando las mejillas. No le gustaba que ese par discutiera, aunque su reacción hacia reír al fénix-descuida Shun, estoy bien….alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi….

"si fuera por eso jamás dejaría de estornudar…."pensó la reencarnación de buda mientras se excluía mentalmente de aquella "conversación de hermanos".

Ciertamente, no los entendía, pero bueno. Por lo menos lograron que el caballero de Andrómeda dejara de pensar en el rejuvenecido dios.

Por ahora….

++++En algún sitio del Inframundo++++

La joven esposa del emperador de los muertos se regresaba de donde vino con un brebaje casi listo. Le había pedido de favor a Hécate que le ayudara a buscar como regresar a su esposo a la normalidad y esta cumplió.

Solo que faltaba un último ingrediente para hacerlo efectivo.

"…la sangre del dios afectado…"se mordió los labios nerviosa. Lo mejor sería darse prisa e ir donde Athena, sin embargo se detuvo escuchando el chisme que los espectros comenzaban a compartir a voces.

Hades ya había vuelto al Inframundo.

**Notas finales: jaja he regresado y espero que disfruten el capitulo! Perdón por tardar pero tengo mucho por hacer, agradeceré mucho un review n.n**


	18. Buscando a Hades

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, de lo contrario a Athena no la secuestrarían tanto y el final de la saga de Hades habría sido…mas épico aun (no supero la muerte tan estúpida de Hades T-T)**

**Abvertencia:…algo…de shota….u.u**

**Lindos Ojitos.**

**Cap. 17: Buscando a Hades! Inocencia…en riesgo?**

El dorado de cáncer se movía rápidamente por el Inframundo tratando de no ser descubierto al mismo tiempo que trataba de encontrar al condenado de Hades. Tenía la certeza de que si no lo hallaba sin duda no sería Athena quien le daría miedo, sino cierto "conejito" que era capaz de destazarlo con sus bonitas cadenitas y meterle la Niké por el culo.

Le daba escalofríos de solo considerarlo. Si Shun realmente fue capaz de humillar a Afrodita era alguien de sumo cuidado solo por las dudas, nadie nunca había sido halagado en combate antes por el sueco y que lo hiciera solo significaba su profunda y aterradora valía.

Esto comenzaba a aterrarlo, cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos. Eran unos espectros conversando muy distraídamente en medio de sus rondas.

_es verdad lo que dices? Seguro que no escuchaste mal?

_claro que no, yo mismo lo vi con mis propios ojos! Hades-sama fue convertido en un niño, ahora está con Pandora-sama…

_p-pero como…?

_que voy a saber, el punto es que lo vi cuando lo llevaban a Giudecca, tal vez allí lo regresen a la normalidad…

_tal vez…

_aunque sería una lástima…es lindo así…

El italiano decidió ignorar el resto de la conversación mientras emprendía camino hacia el palacio del emperador de los muertos.

"ya eres mío bambino…"pensó con una sonrisa.

Un poco mas y saldría vivo de esta.

+++Con Pandora++++

Lis jueces más que gustosos a punto de largarse de vacaciones a algún lugar de Caribe con sus bonos y cheques listos para cobrar, además de las maletas hechas se iban retirando del palacio cuando encontraron a su comandante buscando y buscando algo por los rincones.

_etto…sucede algo Pandora-sama?-tanto Aiakos mirándola dudoso.

_se le perdió algo…?-insistió el rubio.

La pelinegra se enderezo tensa ante sus preguntas mientras se giraba a verlos con una forzada sonrisa nerviosa. Eso los extraño aun más.

_que sucede….?-interrogo Minos. Tenían un repentino mal presentimiento.

_p-pues…-la chica dudaba si decirles o no, pero ya llevaba cerca de media hora con lo mismo y sin resultados por lo que no le quedo de otra-v-verán….lo que pasa es que…Hades-sama se ha perdido…-murmuro bajito.

Un incomodo silencio helo la habitación.

_QUEEEE?!-chillaron aterrados. Como era posible que apenas lo encontraban y traían, y ya se perdía de nuevo-COMO PASO?!

Por primera vez en su vida Pandora se sentía diminuta ante los jueces pues en parte era su culpa esta vez.

_l-lo que paso fue…bueno…

++++Flash Back++++

En la habitación del azabache el pequeño se encontraba sentado en su cama rodeado de varios juguetes que su "oneechan" le había dado para que se entretuviera, mientras ella le tomaba millones de fotos con una cámara que sabrán los dioses de donde saco.

_oneechan…no vas a jugar…?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza mientras se cubría con una de sus manitas los ojos pues el flash comenzaba a molestarlo.

_e-enseguida, solo unas pocas fotos mas y listo!-respondió la joven algo sonrojada mientras continuaba tomándolas.

El peque no aguanto más y dejo el peluche a un lado.

_yo quiero jugar!

_si jugaremos, solo espera un poco…

_AHORA!-chillo molesto inflando las mejillas que solo logro que ella le fotografiara de nuevo. Es que era la cosita más linda que jamás había existido en el Inframundo, ella quería aprovecharlo mientras pudiese.

Al sentirse ignorado, el chibi salió corriendo seguido de su cachorrito por los pasillos.

_espere! Hades-sama!-intento seguirlo.

_juguemos a las escondidas! A que no me encuentras!-hablo la voz infantil perdiéndose en los pasillos.

Pandora suspiro dejando su cámara a un lado. Vamos, solo eran escondidas, que tan difícil podría ser?

++++Fin de Flash Back++++

_...y todavía no lo encuentro…-suspiro avergonzada. Esto de cuidar un hermanito era más difícil de lo que parecía. Puntos para Ikki por lograrlo.

Los tres jueces se golpearon la frente resignados.

_bien, eso no importa, debemos encontrarlo…de nuevo…-hablo Radamanthys comenzando a buscarlo seguido de sus dos compañeros.

_solo quiero decir que quiero doble bono por esto…

_Minos!

_que?! Cuando nosotros lo perdemos la pasamos mal, no sería justo que al menos no nos den un extra aumento por esto…

_si, si, si. Lo que sea, ayúdenme a encontrar a Hades-sama!-acepto la chica algo nerviosa como para regañarlos o contradecirlos.

Sentía una opresión extraña en el pecho. Esto le daba mala espina.

++++Santuario+++++

Shiryuu iba rumbo a Libra algo nervioso de tener que toparse con Shun o que Aioria notara la falta del canceriano cuando llegara el momento de que Hades llegara a su templo. No quería morir joven o volver a quedarse ciego gracias a las imprudencias de ese cangrejo del mal.

Había evitado pasar por allí todo el día por que no quería ver a nadie y terminar confesando.

"esto me pasa por haber hablado de mas…"pensó algo culpable.

Si él no hubiera regañado al italiano quizás eso no hubiera pasado. De solo pensar en la reacción de el bronceado de Andrómeda (la cual le asustaba gracias a ciertas anécdotas que el pony y el ganso le comentaron para ponerse al día con el asunto) le daban escalofríos.

El tiempo comenzaba a acabarse. No era bueno.

_qué bueno que aun no vi a Shun…-murmuro para sí.

_por qué no quieres ver a mi hermano?-escuchó tras de sí una queja a sus espaldas casi dándole un infarto.

Era Ikki.

_Ikki! Que haces aquí?!-chillo aterrado.

_ya te pareces al pony de idiota…es Leo, yo me quedo aquí-respondió con tono obvio-la rubia no quiere que me quede en Virgo disque por que le afectos sus chackras y no sé qué…-gruño hastiado-además, Shun quiere que este aquí para avisarle cuando el mocoso llegue…

_oh…s-suena mal…muy mal, mejor me voy para que…ehn…sigas con lo tuyo!-hablo nervioso a punto de irse pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

Trago grueso.

_I-ikki…

_tu…actúas sospechoso…-susurro el Fénix entrecerrando los ojos-acaso ocultas algo que yo deba saber…?-mascullo apretando con fuerza.

_que? Por supuesto que no…-fingió demencia-que podría yo saber de Hades o Deathmask que necesites saber?

Ok, más tonto no pudo ser. De haber podido se hubiera dado el mismo un puñetazo por idiota. Quizás en lugar de entrenar sus ojos, su cerebro no le haría mal.

_con que el odioso cangrejo eh?...-miro de reojo hacia la casa de Cáncer-ya que lo mencionas…anda muy silencioso el condenado este…-mira al dragón-que puedes decir al respecto…?

El pobre dragoncito casi podía ver la horrible ilusión que su compañero tenía preparado para el aun si se negaba a decirle.

_p-pues….

+++5 minutos de explicación después++++

_QUE EL IDIOTA HIZO QUE COSA?!

_dilo mas fuerte Ikki, creo que Zeus y Poseidón no te han oído….-se quejo el pelinegro algo incomodo.

_me importa una mierda que ellos se enteren! Como carajo pudieron ser tan idiotas?!

_oye! Fue él quien lo mando al infierno, no yo…tampoco que eches toda la culpa solo a mí!

El peliazul simplemente lo empujo a un lado sin mucha delicadeza.

_auh!

_estoy rodeado de incompetentes…-maldijo su suerte alejándose mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

_a dónde vas…?-le pregunto mirándolo con duda y masajeando la zona golpeada al caer.

_a donde más?! A traer al enano de Hades aquí! Ya es más que obvio que confiar en los dorados de hojalata no vale la pena!-se quejo desapareciendo rápidamente.

Y no, no era que le importara lo que el pasara al dios ni el asunto de la paz y ninguna de esas cursilerías, no señor. Es más, según sus ojos era mucho mejor que Hades nunca estuviese cerca de su hermano de nuevo.

Es solo que esto parecía…importante para Shun, y ya saben cómo es el Fénix con su hermanito aun cuando trata de hacerse el duro y todo eso.

Además, comenzaba a notar que el peli verde afloraba una parte más agresiva y defensiva cuando el mocoso estaba cerca, como madurando al fin como hombre y eso en parte le agradaba.

Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para ver como Shun cercenaba al cangrejo y al dragón una vez que lo supiera.

En Leo, Shiryuu suspiro algo aliviado una vez que se creyó solo.

_bueno….al menos Shun no fue quien se entero…

_de que no debo enterarme Shiryuu?-la vos dulce del amable caballero casi le da otro ataque, sorprendiéndose de no solo encontrarlo a él, sino también al dorado de Leo allí.

_Shun! Aioria!-chillo aterrado. No podía ser peor-que haces aquí? Ikki me dijo que estabas en Virgo…

_bueno, Aioria-san convenció a mi maestro para dejarme venir un momento…-sonrió el menor felizmente buscando a Ikki con la mirada-y ya que lo mencionas, donde esta mi niisan…?

_b-bueno, yo…?

El dorado lo miro extrañado.

_Shiryuu…estas sudando mucho…te sientes bien…?

_...e-es que yo….-sintió un escalofrío cuando noto la cadena del conejito comenzar a deslizarse disimuladamente hacia él, mientras su dueño mantenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios que solo lo aterro mas.

_Shiryuu…-ladeo la cabeza sin borrar su expresión dulce pero con aura extraña en el-…hay algo que quieras compartir….?

Maldito Shun y su recién despertado instinto maternal que lo adivina todo estilo Ikki.

El dragón soltó unos lagrimones tragando grueso en medio de un gemido lloroso.

_TODO FUE CULPA DE DEATHMASK!

+++Con Deahtmask+++++

El peliazul detuvo sus pasos mientras le recorría un desagradable escalofrío.

_q-que carajo fue eso…?-sintió como si alguien le estuviera por poner la soga al cuello.

Pobre desgraciado, no sabía la que le esperaba.

++++Con Hades++++

El pequeño dios, completamente ajeno a todo el lio y guerra que generaba su "desaparición" corría cerca de uno de los ríos del Inframundo acompañado de Kero-chan, hasta que finalmente muy cansado se detuvo sentándose en un campo lleno de flores y se recostó por una roca.

_ahh…ah….al final ella no me busco…-renegó haciendo un puchero mientras el cachorro lamia su mejilla como queriendo reconfortarlo un poco.

Pero no sabía que no estaban solos en ese lugar. Muy cerca de ellos, una sombra que llevaba siguiendo el rastro del señor del Inframundo y siendo guiada por la risa infantil los observaba con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

Quién diría que fue tan fácil encontrar a su mini esposo?

A pasos lentos comenzó a acercarse a ellos, mostrando la sonrisa más amable que tenia.

Mientras el chibi no era consciente de ella hasta que el can comenzó a gruñir repentinamente a algo a sus espaldas.

_uhn…Kero-chan…?-ladeo la cabeza sin entender hasta voltearse y ver a una mujer a pocos centímetros suyos.

Algo asustado por lo alta que se veía desde sus ojos infantiles, retrocedió un poco.

_q-quien eres…?

La mujer sonrió poniéndose rápidamente a su altura y quedando incómodamente cerca.

_..Una vieja amiga tuya…-susurro en lo que el perro gruño más.

_no me acuerdo de ti…-respondió el niño inocentemente de sus palabras.

_descuida…pronto lo recordaras…-sonrió tomándolo del mentón con fuerza. La diosa lo admitía, este método no le gustaba para nada, pero debía ser rápida. Sentía la presencia de alguien acercarse con rapidez y no tenia de otra.

El cachorro, casi adivinando sus intenciones, se abalanzo sobre ella pero de un simple gesto de manos este cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Eso asusto al ojiazul quien intento hacer algo.

_kero-chan! Que le hicist…nmgh!-antes de terminar de decirlo, los labios de la adulta se unieron furiosamente a los suyos para su miedo y sorpresa. Intento separarse, ese gesto no le estaba gustando para nada.

Pero ella no lo dejaba ir, de hecho, esta situación por alguna razón eso, comenzaba a gustarle. No lo veía como algo malo, era su esposo (un niño ahora, pero su esposo no?). Era muy diferente que antes, ella lo besaba y manejaba, robando la inocencia que había regresado en aquellos ahora labios infantiles.

Pero debía enfocarse, ahora o nunca.

Lentamente el beso no solo pasó de ser forzoso y desagradable para el niño, sino también doloroso cuando un sabor metálico inundo sus sentidos.

Casi al instante ella lo soltó tomando un poco de aquel líquido vital proveniente de sus labios en un mínimo frasquito.

Perséfone sonrió al ver que tenia lo necesario para la pócima, pero al relamerse los labios noto algo. También había un sabor salado.

Al enfocar su mirada en el niño nuevamente entendió la razón.

La carita llorosa y sonrojada del menor en una mezcla de miedo y dolor por la mordida que le había hecho y que continuaba sangrando un poco le rompió el corazón, haciéndola sentir profundamente culpable.

Quiso hacer algo, pero al mínimo movimiento el chibi retrocedió y un cosmos poderoso comenzó a hacer temblar el Inframundo.

Esto no era bueno.

El ojiazul toco su carita mirando como algo rojo manchaba sus manitas aterrándolo aun más.

Antes de que cualquiera de diera cuenta un repentino llanto inundo la zona, así como un desastre incluso peor que el anterior asolo el mundo de los muertos, gracias al cosmos alterado de su amo.

Lo único bueno de ello, era que al fin sabían en donde estaba.

La diosa aterrada intento hacer algo, pero al instante que trato de tocarlo se alejo esquivando un ataque apenas.

Al voltear no pudo más que fruncir el seño.

Era un caballero de Athena.

_vaya, vaya…que diosa mas asquerosa tenemos aquí-mascullo el italiano. Había alcanzado a ver lo sucedido y en parte una mínima parte de si se sentía mal por ello-…no creí que le gustaran tan jóvenes…

La diosa se molesto.

_calla humano! Tú no sabes nada!

_oye! Se lo suficiente como para saber que si el mundo se acaba ahora gracias a su berrinche…-señala al niño-será tu culpa…

_tu…-pero antes de decir algo mas, vio como los jueces también aparecían tomando a su amo rápidamente en busca de calmarlo-…demonios…-mascullo furiosa. Por ahora, solo se iría.

De igual modo, ya tenía lo que deseaba, no?

_Hades-sama! Tranquilícese! Que paso!?-trataba de calmarlo el unicejo meciéndolo varias veces en lo que los otros dos miraban de mala cara al cangrejo y tomaban a Kero-chan también.

_tu, condenado caballero de Athena! Que les hiciste?!-gruño el peliblanco.

El cangrejo los miro indignado.

_a mi no me culpen de nada desgraciados! Pregúntenle a la calenturienta de la esposa de su amo! Ella tuvo la culpa!

_que quieres decir con eso?!

Todos los adultos seguían discutiendo sin notar que sus gritos solo alteraban aun más al pobre niño.

Todo parecía perdido hasta que…

_uh?...Hades-sama?!-chillo el juez cuando de un segundo a otro alguien a mega velocidad le arrebato al niño.

_demonios…ustedes si no saben nada de niños…-gruño una voz conocida a modo de regaño.

_t-tu…-el Wyren le miro molesto.

Era Ikki de Fénix.

_son una verdadera vergüenza…no pueden ni hacer callar a un mocoso…?no sé ni por que aun siguen con este empleo…-se mofo el peliazul. Encontrarlos no era difícil con todo el alboroto que se había formado, además de que su oído tenía un sexto sentido en lo que se trataba de llantos infantiles.

Cortesía de ser hermano mayor por varios años.

En fin, volviendo a la historia.

_oye pajarraco! Devuélvenos a Hades-sama!

_tenemos todo bajo control!

El chico arqueo una ceja escéptico.

_si…se nota…bola de inútiles…-se alejo antes de que lo detuvieran rápidamente lanzando su ilusión sobre ellos-fuego de Fénix!

Y otra vez como saco de papas, todos, incluyendo Deathmask (por que también era su culpa en primer lugar) cayeron al suelo. Por suerte el perrito reacciono y salió corriendo en busca de Pandora.

Sonrió y se decidió a tratar de callar al niñato.

No fue difícil, solo tuvo que decir esta frase.

_oye…no quieres ir a ver a Shun?-casi como por arte de magia, el temblor paso en lo que la congestionada mirada del menor se poso en el-…si te calmas se llevare con el…-prometió sacando un pañuelo para limpiar la herida que tenía en su boca.

Entre hipitos y sollozos el mini dios asintió.

_bien…vamos entonces…-sonrió y miro de reojo a una dirección, topándose con Pandora que recién aparecía junto al cachorro.

Ella lo miro sorprendida de la rapidez con la cual calmaba a su "hermano" en lo que el fénix solo sonrió arrogantemente.

El mensaje era claro, sus niveles eran MUY diferentes. Como hermana, aun tenía mucho por aprender.

Sin más que decir, el caballero se retiró rumbo al santuario. Probablemente ya todos se enteraron de lo ocurrido por el temblor y Shun debía estar al borde de un ataque.

++++Con Perséfone++++

La diosa esperaba ansiosa a que Hécate terminara la pócima con el ingrediente faltante mientras el sentimiento de culpa aun la invadía. Suspiro aliviada al saber que todo ya había pasado.

La hechicera le miro de reojo sonriendo burlona.

_dime, oh! Diosa de la Primavera…que pudo pasar hace rato…?

_nada importante…-respondió en tono cortante. Pero luego recordó algo-…dime Hécate…si el bebe de esta pócima, olvidara todo lo ocurrido mientras era un niño?

_absolutamente todo…será como esos sueños que no puedes recordar…por qué? Ocurrió algo importante?

Perséfone suspiro, mas no por alivio sino molestia.

_nada en especial….

++++Santuario/rato después++++

_al fin nos vemos otra vez!-festejaba el ojiverde en lo que abrazaba al niño quien se le pegaba como un koala encima.

No quería separarse de el por nada del mundo.

_shun…shun…shun…-repetía abrazándolo con fuerza, preocupando al mayor quien solo acariciaba su espalda para tratar de calmarlo. De hecho, consideraba raro que estuviera llorando incluso cuando Ikki lo traía.

_tranquilo…aquí estoy….-mira a su hermano-…niisan…le paso algo? No para de llorar….

El Fénix le miro dudando si decirle o no.

_nada…Solo que ya sabes, nadie lo cuida como debe…-respondió sin entrar en detalles-aunque quizás debas quedarte a cuidarlo por esta vez….-sugirió.

Shun ni nadie debía saberlo. Era mejor así por ahora.

Esta por demás decir que de fondo de todo esto, en casa de Cáncer, una vez que el dorado regreso medio recuperado de la ilusión de Ikki (que incluida My Little pony y hello kitty), las "adorables" cadenas de Andrómeda le dieron la bienvenida en más de mil formas que no es apto mencionar en este fic xD

_uhn…si tú lo dices…-murmura el joven caballero adentrándose a Leo donde su dueño los esperaba.

Esa noche, solo después de mucha atención del caballero más puro del mundo, Hades pudo recuperar su calma en su totalidad.

Mañana por fortuna de su inocente mente, esto solo sería un mal sueño que olvidaría.

**Notas finales: lo sé…lo sé…merezco la muerte no solo por tardarme, sino también por lo que paso con el chibi, pero necesitaba una buena razón para la intervención de Ikki y el regreso repentino al santuario junto a Shun. Prometo compensarlo en el siguiente capítulo! Lo juro! Review? (aunque sea solo para mandarme a la mierda…T-T)**


	19. Gato celoso

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión n.n**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 18: Gato celoso**

Un nuevo día iniciaba y en Leo las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más tranquilas, hasta parecía que nunca el día anterior pudo haber sido el fin del mundo, pero en fin.

El relajado caballero dorado de leo despedía con una sonrisa a Shun, quien debía ir a arreglar ciertos asuntos con la señorita Athena, por situaciones que ambos prefirieron no profundizar mientras el cumplía su parte de cuidar a Hades, quien dormía cómodamente en el sofá más amplio de la sala, ajeno a la salida de su niñero favorito.

_seguro podrás con todo Aioria…?

_claro que si Shun! No pienses que soy como Deathmaks o los gemelos, yo si se hacer esto…-garantizo con toda seguridad.

Vamos! Que tan difícil podría ser cuidar a un mocoso?

_muy bien…ahora que por fin se fue…-murmuro al ver que solo quedaban el chibi y el, tomando su teléfono-hola? Marin? Te gustaría ver una cosa bonita?-pregunto mirando de reojo al bello durmiente.

Ya que sería niñero, por qué no sacarle provecho al asunto, no?

+++Rato después++++

_e-es tan…l-lindo…-murmura la amazona sin poderse creer aun que tenia ante ella al supuesto dios del inframundo- enserio es Hades? No me estarás mintiendo, no?

_claro que no! O qué?...no me digas que no has oído el centenar de rumores que se esparcieron desde su llegada?-tenía entendido que las doncellas y amazonas no dejaban de hablar del asunto.

La pelirroja le miro incrédula bajo la máscara.

_pues si pero…creí que era mentira…cosas de chismes nada mas…!

_pues ya ves que no…-hizo un gesto hacia un dormido azabache, quien gracias a tanto parloteo de ambos adultos comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y haciendo soniditos de molestia.

La amazona no pudo contenerse a sonreír algo apenaba bajo la máscara.

_pobrecito…creo que lo despertamos…-murmuro.

El chibi por su lado miro a varias direcciones algo alterado.

_Shun…donde está Shun?-miro con duda al dorado.

_el no está, se fue a preparar algunas cosas para que te quedes en Libra mañana…Ikki también fue…-informo despreocupadamente el castaño. No pensó que fuera importante.

Sin embargo los ojos llorosos del menor no significaron lo mismo para cierta joven

_n-no! E-espera…n-no llores!-intento calmarlo Marin. Ella tenía "cierta" experiencia muy vaga sobre el cuidado de los niños, sin embargo, no esperaba que apenas diera un paso por desconocidas razones el azabache retrocediera hasta casi fundirse en el sofá.

_no! Vete!

Definitivamente no quería a nadie excesivamente cerca a menos que fuese Shun y tal vez, solo tal vez, cierto Fénix pero nadie más.

La mujer no supo cómo reaccionar ante era rara reacción, sin embargo a su compañero no pareció gustarle mucho su actitud.

_oye! No le hables así a Marin!-gruño asustándolo más y ganándose un zape por parte de la pelirroja-auch! Oye!...

_no hables así, hazlo quedito…-regaño la chica molesta. Hombres. La mayoría de ellos solo podían aspirar a la delicadeza de un elefante.

_pero te hizo el feo!

_es un niño!

_aun así no debía…

_es un niño por el amor de Athena!

Aioria solo suspiro resignado. No podía contra esa lógica.

Tal vez, solo tal vez esto sería más complicado de lo que parecía.

++++Rato después++++hora de comer++++

"genial….absolutamente esplendido" pensaba cierto gato con pesadez mientras jugueteaba con un vaso de jugo mirando desde la sala como su querida amazona preparaba unos panqueques con jarabe de chocolates y moras, sirviéndoselas una y otra vez a ese enano; y por si eso no fuera poco, dándole de comer en la boca.

"no que no te agradaba?!"

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero de algún modo cuando la palabra chocolate fue mencionada por la pelirroja, cualquier demostración de desagrado hacia ella desapareció como por arte de magia en el niño y así continuaron hasta llegar a lo que parecían ahora según el dorado: lo mejores amigos del mundo!

Rodo los ojos hastiado de solo pensar como sonaba eso.

_quieres más?-pregunta dándole otro bocado. Si era franca le preocupaba un poco dejarlo solo con algún cubierto, no quería repetir ciertas experiencias desagradables que tuvo con el pequeño Seiya en su época.

_si!

El pobre dorado soltó un gruñido llevándose las manos al rostro.

"esto ya no puede ser peor"

+++rato después++++

_corrupción, si que puede ser muuuucho peor…..

El mismo, dueño de la casa de leo, condenado a dormir en el sofá, solo mientras su novia descansaba en la cama con ese mocoso del demonio.

Quizás Marin en cierta forma tenía razón en hacerse cargo de todo, el no era precisamente el mejor cuidando niños. Su experiencia no era muy amplia, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que aquel azabache como que se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en eso.

Sin embargo su muy desarrollado oído le ayudo a escuchar una conversación que solo logro crispar más sus nervios. Al parecer estaban hablando de muchos temas que no presto atención, pero hubo uno que alerto sus sentidos.

_no te cuesta respirar al dormir con esa cosa en la cara?-pregunto una voz infantil, acompañada de una risita femenina.

_no realmente, quieres que me la quite?

"QUE?! MARIN! NO PUEDES!"

_NOOOO!-chillo repentinamente aterrado mientras de un salto corría a su habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe-MARIN! NO LO HAGAS!

La mujer le miro sin comprender al instante en que prácticamente lo tuvo encima suyo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder.

_que rayos?! Gato! Qué demonios te pasa?!

_no dejare que te cases con Hades!-chillo sin querer entrar en razón mientras ella luchaba por quitárselo de encima, sin darse cuenta que todo ese alboroto no solo desacomodaba ligeramente la máscara, sino que era observado por cierto azabache que no parecía entender nada.

Al parecer, la noche seria larga.

+++a la mañana siguiente++++

Se ve a un moreteado caballero dorado desperezarse en pleno pasillo y es que allí había terminado luego de que cierta molesta amazona lo haya noqueado después de rendirse en tratar de entender el extraño comportamiento del dorado.

_uhn…-se estiro un poco hasta que una pequeña cabeza azabache salir corriendo hacia la entrada con muchas ansias hacia libra, al parecer se moría por ver a Shun-…al fin se va…-murmuro aliviado.

_no lo digas así gato…-bromea la chica abrazándolo por la espalda-…hablas como si él te hubiera hecho algo malo…

El mayor prefirió no responder nada sobre eso.

_fue divertido sabes?...es más, todo este asunto de Hades me hizo pensarlo un poco, en especial algo que sucedió anoche y pues…no te gustaría tener uno…?-ni siquiera termino de preguntar cuando vio como el castaño terminaba estampándose contra el suelo mas pálido que un papel- Aioria?...oye! gato! Qué te pasa!? –le mira sin entender intentando zarandearlo.

No entendía a ese hombre?! Ella solo quería mencionarle sobre tener alguno perrito, y es que ya que el condenado doradito había oído lo que hablaba con el niño, dio por sentado que lo hizo desde el inicio, cuando hablaron sobre Kero-chan.

Y mientras, muy oculto desde una de las columnas, un pequeño dios los miraba curiosos mientras esperaba a cierto peliverde.

"Tal vez por ser leo no le gustan los gatos…"pensó inocentemente recordando que su nueva amiga siempre lo llamaba gato.

++++Extra Halloween++++súper atrasado xD++++

_que haces Saori?-pregunto el Pegaso algo confundido mientras la diosa intentaba hacer una barrera alrededor del santuario para evitarle sustos a quienes lo habitaban.

_no es obvio? Preparo el santuario para la noche de brujas, ya deberías saberlo…fantasmas y esas cosas…-hizo un gesto despreocupado. Desde que era una diosa aprendió que ciertas fechas significaban más de lo que parecía para algunos dioses.

Los bronceados le miraron sin entender.

_no me digas que crees en fantasmas?-pregunto el pato incrédulo.

_todos vimos las almas que habían en el inframundo…-comento tranquila. Si había almas, por qué no fantasmas o almas en pena?. Además, ella sabía que era lo que pasaban en días como estos.

_aun así no crees que es algo ilógico…? Digo, aun si fuera por eso no que andamos de paz con Hades y no sé que mas…

_...pues…-prefiere no decir más al respecto-miren, eso no importa, simplemente lo hago porque no quiero que se asusten…si?

_oye! Saori! A mí no me asustan los fantasma!-gruño Seiya haciendo un puchero. Con todo lo que ha vivido acaso era posible.

Era difícil entender que se preocupaba un poco por ellos.

_tal vez tu no pero lo demás quizás….

_a mi no me asustan los fantasmas…-respondió tranquilamente el fénix. El mismo "renace" varias veces y vivir en aquella isla del mal. En serio alguien creía posible que Ikki les temería? O siquiera que algo en este mundo lo asustara? Imposible.

_yo tampoco…mi maestro me enseño que los fantasmas no son más que almas que buscan descanso y no lo logran…eso sí, debemos tenerles respeto-menciono el dragón con completa calma.

_yo tampoco tengo miedo, es más me gustaría poder ver al fantasma de alguien que perdí como mi mami…-ojos llorosos. Hay no, ya empezó el pato-MAMAAAA!

Ikki no pudo con él y lo noqueo dejándolo en el suelo con un chichón mientras le miraba recriminadamente.

_que?! No soporto los lloriqueos de pato con Edipo!

Bien, volviendo a lo que hablaban.

_b-bueno…a mí tampoco me asustan…-murmuro el caballero de Andrómeda ganándose que más de uno lo mirara asombrado, aunque el no se dio cuenta-es mas…normalmente para verlos, muchas veces debes estar solo…yo nunca estaba solo, niisan solía estar a mi lado y en isla Andrómeda, aun cuando me perdía siempre aparecían personas para ayudarme a volver…eran muy amables pero lucían pálidos y parecían con fríos…uhn…nunca me dejaron darles algo de comer o vestir…-hizo un puchero sin percatarse de que los presentes le miraban algo asustados y preocupados.

Si alguna vez dudaron de la conexión de Shun y lo que sea que proviniera del Inframundo, incluyendo a Hades, acababan de cachetearse con la ingenuidad del caballero.

Si, sin duda era necesaria una barrera, pero específicamente sobre Shun!

+++Inframundo++++

Un relajado dios leía cómodamente sobre su cama con un chocolate en la boca., sin nada más que hacer en lo que Pandora y Pharao lo entretenían con algo de música en lo que uno de sus jueces le miraba algo preocupado.

_Hades-sama…seguro que no pasara nada con dejar tantas almas libres por esta noche…?-todos los años lo hacían pero simple le ponía los pelos de su única ceja de punta.

_Te preocupas demasiado Radamanthys…no pasara nada…-respondió tranquilo el ojiazul saboreando alguno de los dulces que alguno de los fantasmas le traía como regalo en halloween al regresar, otros hasta por adelantado de lo daban.

Quién diría que darles permiso para ir a visitar/asustar mortales por una noche podría ser una idea tan dulce.

**Notas finales: hola! Perdón por tardarme! Tuve problemas pero en fin! Aquí la conti y este especial! Ojala les guste! review?**


	20. Lo que preocupa a todos

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, es de Kurumada-sensei n.n**

**Lindos Ojitos.**

**Cap. 19: Mami-Shun….!**

Como podría alguien como él, Shaka de Virgo describir a los niños? Ah sí! Ruidosos…muy pero muy, ruidosos!

No pudo evitar maldecir su suerte en el instante en que decidió seguir el juego de niñero que sabía, todos los dorados en algún momento debían soportar y bueno…el no fue una excepción.

_por favor pequeño…quédate quieto!-escuchó la voz de cierto peli verde desde la cocina en lo que soltaba un fuerte suspiro de resignación.

No sabía que pasaba pero era un hecho de que todo era un desastre en Virgo ahora.

Y es que desde que llego, Shun como a todos les había quedado más que claro, esperando con ansias la llegada del niño no dejo de ver la oportunidad de poder consentirlo, así mismo como el hecho de que cierto pequeño…ya no era tan pequeño y cosas como darle de comer o siempre mantenerlo en su regazo ya no eran del todo recibidas…al menos no después de casi tres horas.

_Por favor! Mira…solo una vez mas y…-casi suplicaba el bronceado para darle nuevamente en la boca un trocito de la tarta de manzana que había preparado.

_no!-respondió el azabache inflando sus mejillas y mirando hacia otra dirección, mientras intentaba bajarse de aquella silla de bebe. Casi no cabía en ella y eso solo ayudaba a que se portara menos colaborador-ya soy grande!

Y así continuaba la "discusión" prácticamente desde que el azabache lego, siempre quejándose de que ya "estaba grande" haciendo una adorable mueca que realmente hacía dudar de sus palabras.

Bueno, al menos esta experiencia sin duda demostraba que Shun era el más indicado para ser su sucesor, pues su paciencia no parecía conocer límites. Ikki por otra parte, que no mostraba señales de aparecerse por alguna razón (es que el solo aparece cuando su sensor materno le indica xD), lo cual en parte era bueno.

Shaka no tenía nada en contra ni del Fénix o del niño, sin embargo no lucia la misma tolerancia que el peliverde poseía.

El resto del tiempo, Shun hacia un esfuerzo por continuar cuidando del pequeño, que a pesar de seguir tan pegado como siempre a él, parecía algo renuente a ciertas cosas como que le diera de comer en la boca, lo abrazara demasiado o alguna cosa similar.

Eso era algo demasiado notorio desde que regreso de su "inesperada visita" al Inframundo.

_dime…seguro no te paso allí nada malo?-pregunto por milésima vez mientras el menor solo se encontraba dibujando con una dulce sonrisa, la cual se borro al oír la pregunta-pasa algo…?

El niño, quien para su mala suerte no solo crecía cada vez más, sino su memoria comenzaba a ser mas perceptiva que antes, sintió sus labios temblar recordando a cierta mujer mucho mayor acercándose excesivamente.

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza queriendo olvidarse de eso.

_n-no…para nada…solo…conocí a Kero-chan! Si…eso…-rio con nerviosismo, sin convencer del todo al caballero de Andrómeda.

_de acuerdo entonces…quieres pizza?-cambio de tema considerando que era lo mejor por ahora.

_si!

Shun sonrió en lo que su maestro arqueo una ceja. No estaba enterado de lo que sea que tenía tan preocupado a su discípulo, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse con curiosidad que sucedía.

"Tal vez….pueda hacer algo…"pensó el rubio en lo que el bronceado se dirigía a la cocina de la sexta casa y miraba fijamente al niño quien solo seguía con sus dibujos muy entretenido.

El peliverde por su parte no podía evitar preguntarse si Deathmask no sabía algo al respecto.

"Tal vez deba visitarlo más tarde…"pensó con una "inocente" sonrisa mientras sujetaba un cuchillo de cocina.

Oh no! al parecer los problemas del cangrejito apenas comenzaban.

No muy lejos de allí, un aun traumatizado caballero de Cáncer sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerlo mientras hablaba con Afrodita. Quizás abandonar el santuario para reencontrarse con su madre patria no sería tan mala idea.

+++++Inframundo+++++

Una molesta diosa observaba la pócima que tanto trabajo le costó termina Hécate, sin saber realmente que hacer con ella.

Ahora que su "joven" esposo estaba nuevamente el en santuario de su fastidiosa hermana seria mas difícil llegar hasta él y darle de bebe esa cosa.

No pudo evitar recordar lo que le hizo, sintiendo una mezcla entre culpabilidad…DESEO?! (Esta tipa está loca! Loca como una cabra!)

Suspiro considerando algunas cosas o excusas que podrían serle útiles para su plan…después de todo faltaba poco para que la primavera iniciara oficialmente, no?

++++++Con Athena+++++

El caballero de Fénix se encontraba allí con cara de puro fastidio frente a aquella, según él, caprichosa chiquilla que no soportaba, explicándole por millonésima vez que lo que Shun le hizo a Deathmask era por una justa y noble razón (¿?)

_sigo sin poder creer que ese es nuestro Shun….-murmuro la pelimorada masajeando sus sienes. Estaba estresada y eso que aun no le toco cuidar realmente a Hades.

_no se dé que mierda te quejas si no has hecho nada holgazana!-ella iba a replicar algo pero él siguió hablando-y en lo personal, por más que me dé una ulcera saber que el lunático de Hades está pegado a mi hermano todo el día ahora mismo, al menos eso lo está haciendo más…hombre…-sonrió de lado. Ver como las cadenas de Andrómeda habían dejado al cangrejo sin duda no tenia precio ante sus ojos.

Saori solo rodo los ojos mientras se disponía a continuar con su búsqueda de soluciones (Shion se le había escapado desde la hora del almuerzo y jamás regreso! xD)

_como sea…debemos darnos prisa con esto….falta poco para primavera y lo menos que necesito es soportar a Perséfone aquí!-como si haber recibido las quejas de Don Pose luego de lo que paso con los gemelos no hubiera sido suficiente.

_oh! La asaltacunas puede venir aquí…?

_oye! Está bien que no te guste nada de los dioses Ikki, pero no tienes que llamarla así…

_eso dices por que por andar de despistada no sabes sobre eso…-hablo sin darse cuenta hasta que tuvo a la diosa encima suyo curiosa.

_de que hablas…?

_pues….-no sabía si era buena idea decirlo, considerando que Shun aun no lo sabía, pero…era una oportunidad infalible para echarle toda la mierda que quisiera a un dios.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos antes de que por todo el santuario escucharan el grito al cielo de cierta Diosa de la sabiduría.

Athena si que era sabia…con toda la sabiduría del universo que iba a arrancarle los pelos uno por uno a su enferma hermana!

**Notas finales: al fin regrese! Perdón por tardar pero la musa a veces se escapa;-; en fin, espero que disfruten el capi, esta cortito pero bueno, al menos actualice no? (sonido de grillo)….no?**

**Como sea, ya me di cuenta que estamos a dos reviews de llegar al tan ansiado cien *-* (buaaa! Nunca creí llegar a tanto queridos lectores! Los quiero muchísimo! TuT todo se lo debo solo a ustedes! Así que para festejar este maravilloso logro, haremos un especial de preguntas a los personajes del fic (así es, Chibi Hades estará presente al igual que los demás y su servidora) pueden preguntar lo que deseen y serán respondidos en el especial que subiré en el próximo capítulo, que dicen? Les gusta? owo **

**Y para quienes deseaban saberlo, si Deathmask viene también incluido, en resumen sigue vivo…solo muy traumado xD en fin, espero leerlos prontos y recibir sus preguntas! Son increíbles TuT los tengo en mi kokoro!**


	21. Especial de Navidad

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei!**

**Lindos Ojitos!**

**Extra-navidad-año nuevo!**

Era finalmente aquel día en el año el cual todos, sin excepción en la orden de Athena esperaban con ansias: navidad. Blanca nieve, chocolate caliente, regalos y momentos de paz y armonía era lo único que podía respirarse en el aire en aquellas fechas, razón más que primordial por la cual disfrutaban y anhelaban este día.

Y es que vamos, quien no estaría feliz si por primera y única vez al año al fin dejaban de secuestrar a Athena, no había guerras santas o algún dios sin nada mejor que hacer que desear destruir el mundo y nadie debía estar en conflictos de ningún tipo.

Paz total…o al menos cercanos a algo similar, ya que cada quien sufría su propia locura personal.

**++++gemelos maravilla/digo geminianos+++++**

Ambos hermanos se disponían a cenar finalmente en su pequeño mundo familiar. No tenían ningún discípulo a quien cuidar, motivo más que suficiente para festejar, además de que la cena ya estaba servida y olía delicioso.

_huele…bien…-halago sorprendido el mayor. Debía admitir que cuando se trataba de cocina, Kanon era el maestro, aunque le doliera el orgullo.

_claro que sí! Yo lo hice!-se jacto con una sonrisa socarrona. Al fin existía algo en lo cual ganaba con suma ventaja a su odioso hermano mayor, y es que vamos, cuando se trataba de cocina…bueno, resumiéndolo, era más recomendable lanzarle al enemigo algún guisado de Saga para acabar con él en lugar de malgastar el cosmos.

_si, si…ya lo sé..es más, creo que medio santuario lo sabe…-roda los ojos molesto. Y es que su adorado hermanito no se cansaba de restregarle en la cara las cosas que no sabía el mismo hacer-mejor comamos…!

Su copia ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de atacar finalmente el pavo. Sin duda la navidad era su época favorita, era la mejor fecha en el año para lucir su verdadero talento y divertirse a costa de ello.

Esa noche se darían sus regalos, a parte de los que recibirían de sus amigos (y Andrómeda, ese chico les da un regalo a todo el mundo): un recetario con el título "cocina para idiotas no tan hermosos" (cortesía de Kanon para Saga) y un libro sobre "responsabilidad y modales" (cortesía de Saga para Kanon.

Claro, eso era solo porque ninguno de los dos se animo a regalarse sus primeras opciones de obsequios aun cuando ya las habían preparado: un modelo de tren de madera, el cual usaban de niños. Curiosamente ambos pensaron en lo mismo y alegaron que se les perdió la otra mitad, cuando en realidad lo tenía el otro.

Shun por su parte les regalo a cada uno una bufanda, con una nota secreta para cada uno donde les desvelaba el asunto del tren.

Cuando llegara el momento, el bronceado pensó que se sentirían felices…o que intentarían golpearlo. Daba igual, el punto era que estarían llevándose como hermanos, no?

**+++++Escorpión y Cubo de hielo+++++++**

El escorpiano no podía estar más feliz! Era navidad y para el solo significaba una cosa: mas lencería sexy al estilo de santa en todas las chicas, el frio solo las hacia mas cálidas y todas las que conociera seguramente desearían un "regalito" de navidad muy especial de su parte. Salir a hacer sus compras navideñas nunca fue tan divertido.

Apenas salía unas pocas horas y ya tenía decenas de números de teléfonos nuevos. Lástima que eso solo logro que sus compras se extendieran por toda la semana. Al menos a la última hora comenzó a tomar su verdadera misión en serio. Se pudo re enfocar, después de todo, Milo de Escorpio no salía a un centro comercial solo por las chicas….(bueno, quizás sí, pero eso no era lo importante) sino para una misión más noble y difícil….comprarle un regalo digno a la hielera andante de su mejor amigo.

Y es que…uf! Enserio no era sencillo…no por el hecho de que Camus pidiera algo difícil (usualmente eran solo libros o vinos muy exóticos) sino porque cuando se trataba de buscar alguna variedad que aquella enciclopedia andante no haya leído antes.

Maldito Camus y su congelado cerebro sabelotodo!

Porque era que tuvo que escoger justamente un regalo tan difícil?! Ah cierto…porque el pato aprendiz de Camus también la pasaría con ellos y la opción de mujerzuelas o vinos era descartada debido a su minoría de edad…

Bufo molesto. Por eso no quería tener aprendices…la diversión de adultos debía esperar y sus neuronas se veían obligadas a tratar de recordar todas la veces que ignoro al francés cuando hablaba de los libros que no podía comprar.

Maldijo su suerte! Mas le valía al acuariano haberle comprado también algo increíble! Jamás le perdonaría ser el único idiota de los dos que se volvía loco en una biblioteca a tres días de navidad!

Pero claro, Camus no era como el. A diferencia del griego, el joven maestro de los hielos ya se había adelantado mucho antes al comprar los regalos que daría: un buen libro clásico en navidad para Hyoga y la revista play boy que tanto ansiaba su mejor amigo.

Y para qué negarlo, que se aseguro de "revisar" para saber si es que estaba lo suficientemente buena para Milo.

El ya sabia que el mayor le compraría un libro, su desesperación se le veía en el rostro y eso, le generaba un malicioso placer que solo los mejores amigos se podían dar.

Solo esperaba que el bicho hiciera algo bueno antes de que se les congelara las neuronas y también se molestara a siquiera hojear el libro que le iba a regalar.

Tal vez así se da ría una idea de cuáles son los que aun no ha recibido.

Pero daba igual…llevaba años recibiendo copias del bicho, solo que jamás se lo diría. No le rompería la ilusión de "sorprenderlo" en navidad.

Quizás….quizás en pascuas se lo diría.

Solo quizás…

**+++Leones, águilas, ponys y cabras+++++**

Para ellos las cosas realmente no habían cambiado del todo, solo que ahora Aoirios por fin volvía a pasar esas fechas con ellos y la relación tensa entre la cabra y el gato lentamente se iba disipando.

Que mas podía pedir? Su hermosa águila preparo una comida deliciosa como su obsequio, su hermano se la paso viendo especiales de navidad junto a Shura quien trataba de las maneras mas cómicas posibles enseñarle el significado real de las noche buenas una vez que consigues novia (cosa que le incomodo y dio gracia al mismo tiempo), el pony alado también le hizo una leve visita junto a su hermana deseándoles lo mejor mientras el finalmente sorprendía a su amada con un regalo que tenía tiempo planeándolo.

Un adorable cachorrito….

Qué?! De algo bueno tenía que haber servido su tiempo (o el de Marin) de niñero, no? solo que esta vez ya no había confusiones y conversaciones espiadas a medias.

Su hermano y Shura al enterarse de los detalles para idear dicho obsequio simplemente lo miraron casi con pena.

El gato debía considerar que hubiese sido mejor una idea suya que una propuesta por un niño-dios griego rejuvenecido que ni al caso con ellos.

Pero bueno, no romperían sus ilusiones tampoco.

Que recibieron ellos, la cabrita una guitarra (cortesía de su viejo amigo), el centauro unas películas muy recomendadas y que lo pondrían a la moda con todo lo que se había perdido de muerto (cortesía de los tres) y en cuanto al gato…pues una bola de estambre (cortesía y broma de Shura claro).

Esta por demás decir que al saber quien le regalo algo como eso, una pequeña pero divertida persecución dio inicio.

_VAS A MORIR CABRA DEL DEMONIO!Hermano! no te rías!

_solo si me alcanzas gatito!

Que mejor manera de pasar navidad, no?

**++++Pescado y cangrejo+++++**

DM Realmente no era muy apegado a las fiestas cursis como el les llamaba, entre ellas navidad, sin embargo era consciente de lo mucho que a su floreado amigo le gustaban estas cosas, no solo por la precaria excusa de adornar su casa (cosa que aceptaba a regañadientes) sino también que era una buena excusa para reunirse como los viejos amigos que eran, ver películas navideñas sangrientas y con tetas (existen en el mundo del cangrejo al parecer) con unas buenas cervezas y comida recalentada que compraban.

Era casi como su tradición de amigos machos que no se respetaban….o algo así. Su nivel de alcohol era tan alto que ya ni recordaba porque demonios lo hacían pero los hacía felices.

Y claro! También se daban el gusto de un par de regalos entre ambos…una nueva planta carnívora de parte de Afrodita y una película clásica del terror del bueno de parte de Death Mask.

Quien los conociera jamás creería que ambos podrían ser amigos con muchos gustos en común y nada navideños…como el gore.

_esto es vida cangrejo…-comento tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. No era de sangre vikinga por nada.

_tu lo has dicho pesce…tu lo has dicho…-rio producto del alcohol. Había sido un buen año.

**++++Buda, la oveja y el toro++++**

Con ellos la historia no era del todo diferente, solo que con un toque más….extraño. Se llevaban bastante bien a pesar de las apariencias y solían disfrutar mucho de sus momentos de amistad sincera.

Alde se encargaba de la comida, prácticamente preparando el banquete digno para un batallón, Mu y Kiki se hacían cargo de los adornos para entrar en época (y también "secuestraban" al buda rubio de su templo para que socialice un poco) mientras Shaka….era Shaka.

Una muy tranquila cena navideña entre amigos lleno de anécdotas y chistes que el rubio no entendía del todo, regalos esperados por Santa (especialmente Kiki) y un ambiente ameno alejado de las crueles guerras que habían enfrentado.

Y lo mejor! Todos recibieron regalos más que perfectos y hasta esperados (por la mayoría): Mu la piedra preciosa que necesitaba para un trabajo de armería, Kiki la consola que le habían prometido, Aldebaran un video para sus clases de samba y Shaka…extrañamente una versión mejorada del Kama-kutra (que se notaba a lenguas que debía ser una muy mala broma de cierto pollo que lo odiaba junto con una notita que decía "para que dejes la mojigatez Barbie", pues el regalo original eran unos inciensos).

_esto no es gracioso en lo absoluto…-se quejo apenas frunciendo el ceño en lo que los otros dos adultos contenían la risa.

**++++Vieja oveja y viejo yoda (?)++++**

Ellos dos por su parte se relajaron en un viaje a China para repasar y recordar viejos años de camaradería, recibidos y acompañados por la joven Shunrei, junto a un delicioso te, galletas y la paz que solo aquel sitio era capaz de brindarles.

Sus regalos no fueron otra cosa que un pequeño álbum mutuo, lleno de recuerdos de sus niños dorados y la nueva generación que se acercaba a brillar aun más.

Las estrellas…brillaban aun mas aquella noche.

_como en los viejos tiempos…-comento el ariano con una sonrisa cansina.

_tu lo has dicho Shion….pero viejos son los trapos…-bromeo mientras brindaban un poco.

**++++Mansión Kido+++++**

En la mansión era un total acontecimiento en lo que los bronceados y su diosa cenaban "en familia" llenos de deliciosa comida, riendo y recordando los buenos tiempos.

Cada uno a su manera claro está. Saori insistiéndoles que acepten sus ridículamente caros obsequios, el pony iniciando junto al recién llegado pato una guerra de bolas de nieve, Shiryuu intentando detenerlos inútilmente, Ikki y Shun teniendo un momento de hermanos, ellos siendo interrumpidos por una inesperada bola de nieve en la cara del fénix y todos huyendo cómicamente para evitar ser rostizados por un canario más que furioso mientras Shun intentaba vagamente detenerlos.

Sip! La mejor navidad que podrían pedir, siendo siempre ellos mismos.

_hermano! Detente! Recuerda que es navidad!-lo detiene abrazándolo de la espalda y riendo divertido con la situación al igual que la diosa.

_suéltame Shun! Voy a tostarlos como las castañas del árbol!-gruñe casi escupiendo fuego.

_No Shun! No lo hagas! Queremos vivir para año nuevo!-chillaron el castaño y el rubio usando a Tatsumi como escudo.

Un inútil y pelado escudo.

_Oigan! Mocosos del demonio! Suéltenme!

_estos nunca cambian…-suspira con una sonrisa el chino.

Si, y era mejor así.

Y claro que cuando dieron las doce cada quien recibió su regalo: Hyoga unos patines nuevos (para que sus ataques se vean más sensuales (?)), Shiryuu unos lentes de contacto (por si se emocionaba e intentaba dejarse ciego de nuevo…mejor que se quiten las lentillas, no?), Seiya un manual para ser un caballero más sensato (lo usaría para detener la puerta (?)), Ikki una bufanda hecha a mano (se nota que fue su hermano, cierto?) y finalmente Shun un nuevo collar con un guardapelo con la foto de sus hermanos (para reemplazar a aquel que lo unía a Hades, claro está)

Una hermosa y feliz navidad para ellos también, no? y no crean que la orden de Athena fueron los únicos porque…

**++++Atlantis+++++**

Un sonriente y ansioso dios del mar miraba complacido sus regalos recibidos de parte de sus amados marinas (incluso Kanon!). No entendía del todo el asunto de la navidad mas allá de lo que su contenedor Julián podía explicarle, sin embargo amaba los regalos, así que daba lo mismo.

_mis marinas siempre tan atentos…-suspiro feliz de algo de atención y que finalmente su hogar no corrió riesgo alguno esta vez.

Y que fue lo que les regalo él a ellos? Simple! Un viaje al Caribe…que? Para algo la familia Solo era millonaria, cierto?

Estaba seguro que nadie debía ser más afortunado que el…

…aunque….

**++++Inframundo++++**

_muy bien! Con este es el ultimo Hades-sama! Regalo nro. 111! –anunciaba una azabache mientras un sonriente dios abría su regalo con la misma ilusión que había hecho con los anteriores, en los que sus espectros suspiraban con profundo alivio.

Habían estado esperando ansiosos porque todo lo que le regalaron a su señor haya sido de su agrado y al parecer así fue. Todos los años era lo mismo, todos (absolutamente todos!) debían regalarle algo por navidad a su amo, quien obviamente se los recompensaba muy bien después (vacaciones, aumentos, bonos entre otras cositas) sin embargo era algo difícil no repetir los obsequios al ser tantos.

Por no olvidar lo realmente quisquilloso que a veces el emperador de los muertos podría ser, aunque no podían negar que su frio juicio y peculiar madures se iban por el caño apenas oía la palabra "regalo" lo cual era sumamente aliviador.

_muy bien! Con este termine…-suspira algo cansado dejando a un lado su ultimo obsequio junto a los demás. Todo le había gustado al parecer y solo ansiaba terminar la cena e ir a descansar, pero algo llamo su atención-Pandora…que es eso…?

_uh?-la chica vio hacia donde señalaba su amo encontrándose con una pequeña caja de regalo que no había visto al estar oculta tras suyo-un regalo mas al parecer…-comento confundida.

Acaso habían contado mal?

_enserio? Dame!-prácticamente se lo arrebato de sus manos. Quería ver que era. Vio una tarjeta pero no le prestó atención abriendo el moño y viendo el contenido de la caja.

No paso ni medio segundo para cerrarla de golpe con una expresión nerviosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento bajo la miraba extrañada de su ejército.

Que le pasaba al dios?

_Pasa algo señor…?-se atreve a preguntar uno de sus jueces preocupado.

_que? No! para nada…solo…-carraspea un poco mientras parece intentar irse-saben qué?! Tienen la semana libre!-no paso ni un minuto en el cual el salón de Giudecca se vació y el azabache aprovecho para una "retirada estratégica" bajo la miraba confundida de su heraldo, jueces y dioses gemelos.

_Que le habrá pasado…?_

Hades por su parte no le importaba la probable mala imagen que se acababa de dar, simplemente pensaba que debía ocultar ese regalo antes de que alguien más lo viera.

Una vez solo en su habitación y asegurando la puerta y de que ningún curioso lo haga seguido. Volvió a abrir la caja encontrándose nuevamente con su obsequio.

El Pegaso de peluche que había tenido en su aventura anterior al rejuvenecer. Con algo de nerviosismo vio la cuerda que tenia ahora en la espalda y la jalo levemente en lo que la voz chillona del juguete (obviamente fingida por Seiya al parecer) hablaba.

_Eres especial_

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante la sensación de nostalgia mientras abraza el peluche un instante para luego esconderlo bajo sus almohadas. Si, era ridículo y estúpido pero…no podía tirarlo! Simplemente no!

Además…mientras nadie lo supiera…estaba bien, cierto?

Solo era un….pequeño recuerdo….Miro la nota deseando golpear a su contenedor…o agradecerle quizás.

_Feliz navidad! Sentí que desearías recuperarlo!. Shun._

**Notas finales: yeah! Al fin se los traje! Y ahora el especial de preguntas que prometí! Comencemos!**

"_**miss crystal 04**__**:**__** ¡PATEALE EL TRASERO ATHENA ROMPELE LA CARA A ESA LOCA! Oh si mi pregunta para chibi hades ¿qué te pareció que Radamathys te hiciera caballito fue divertido? pd: yo que tu cuidaba a pandora de él  
así mi recreación del grito de Athena (según yo) PERSEFONEEEE"**_

**Estoy de acuerdo! Rómpele todo Athena! Aprovecha que por esta vez no dudo de estar de tu lado! -Se ve de fondo a la diosa con traje militar con un cartel de reclutamiento para los interesados en partirle su madre a Persefone.**

**_fue muy divertido! Era más alto y veía todo! Tal vez deba pedírselo de nuevo-el peque hace una pose adorable mientras lo piensa-…uhn…porque debo cuidar a Pandora-neechan de Dadamanthys…?-pregunta con inocencia.**

**Es tan kawai!**

"_**Suri154:**____**Holis sabes? Deberías ponerle una cadena a tu musa para q no se vuelva escapar extrañe tu fic nyauuuu saludos: 3 3"**_

**waaa…n.n créeme que lo que intentado pero la muy mala siempre se me escapa ;-; es malvada…Musa! T-T aunque a veces la falta de tiempo y estrés a nivel dorado también colabora…púdranse maestros de pacotilla! Además de estudiar también tenemos vidas! ToT/**

"_**LauraHimura: Woooo me encanta tu fic! lo sigo desde los primeros capítulos, pero no había dejado review ( lo lamento u.u, es que lo leía desde la aplicación y por allí no se podían dejar reviews) pero bueno, leí por la computadora así que AQUI ESTOY! mejor tarde que nunca, eh? xD  
Debo decirte que adoro tu fic, me has hecho reír demasiado y me encanta ver una historia tan original como la tuya, me encanta tu manera de narrar y tu historia tiene el toque perfecto de comedia, pero sin llegar a ser estúpido ni perder la esencia de Saint Seiya! adoro eso "**_

**Gracias! Enserio te lo agradezco, no te preocupes por no haber comentado n.n aprecio mucho también a todos aquellos lectores que se toman su tiempo para leer mis fics y poder sacarles al menos una sonrisa n.n  
**_**"Mi pregunta sería para Shaka:"¿Qué productos usas para tener el cabello así? porque no me vengas con que es natural, es obvio que está natural...naturalmente alterada, así que dime, te has asesorado con Afrodita o algo así?"...  
Mmmm creo que no tengo nada más que decir, sólo que gracias por compartir tu fic con nosotros y prometo dejar review más seguido u.u...Espero la continuación con ansias.  
Un abrazo! :3"**_

**Se ve al Buda rubio hacer una expresión tranquila pero frunciendo levemente el ceño.**

**_claro que son naturales! Porque lo dudas? Buda siempre ha enseñado sobre la buena relación en armonía con la naturaleza del mundo y…-Milo aparece de la nada taponándole la boca con cinta adhesiva.**

**_no le hagan caso a la Barbie! Es quien mas ataca a Afro con esos de sus cremas para raíces y rubios sedosos….-hizo muecas afeminadas siendo interrumpido por el peliceleste.**

**_es mi propia y futura marca de cosméticos! Tan buenos que hasta la reencarnación de Buda lo recomienda! -hace pose de sponsor mientras el rubio se removía tratando de hablar pero no se podía quitar la cinta.**

**a quien tratarían de engañar? Es obvio que ninguna cabellera en este universo puede ser natural del todo….xD gracias por tus palabras…me sonrojas n/n abrazo!**

"_**Tsukino musume**__**:**__** Oh pobre Shun, puedo entender cómo se siente. Hace solo unos seis días que el peque estaba tan chiquito que daba la impresión de que se rompería si no lo cargaban bien, ahora tiene unos qué? 5, 6? OH CRECEN TAN RAPIDO! Y YA COME PIZZA! TTuTT"**_

**_crecen tan rápido…-solloza con un pañuelo en mano mientras Ikki le mira con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**_ya Shun…sabias que pasaría….**

_**"*susurra al oído de Saori* hazlo, hazlo hazlo..."**_

**_ya estamos en eso…-sonríe maliciosa la diosa mientras traza su plan de venganza y castigo junto a la autora xD.**

_**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DEATHMASK!"**_

**_yo no soy Deathmask! Son Rikolino Pérez Hernández de Caserón de la aguja Escarlata de Montoya! -Responde nerviosamente con un traje que incluía bigote triple, gafas con nariz rara, peluca rosa y una mezcla entre un kimono y armadura dorada mientras traía sus maletas listo para irse del país xD**

"_**mahome: yo quiero saber que le hizo a mi dulce shun a DM jijijiji todo muy bien detallado incluso cuantas gotas de sangre derramo jajajaja"**_

"**Rikolino" ya a medio camino de escaparse chillo aterrado de solo intentar recordarlo.**

**NOOOOOOOO! POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Afrodita simplemente miro a su amigo negando levemente con la cabeza.**

**_tendrá pesadillas durante meses –w-**

"_**MARA D: VAMOS ATHENA YO TE ACOMPAÑO A DARLE DURO Y TUPIDO A ESA ENFERMA, TODO SEA POR CASTIGARLA NO PUEDE PASAR DESAPERCIBIDO LO QUE LE HIZO AL CHIBI HADES HA NO HAY QUE DARLE DURO! MUAJJJJJJJJJ"**_

**La diosa de la guerra sonríe complacida.**

**_me gusta como piensas! Eres bienvenida a mis tropas! -se preparan para darle casa a la pedófila-digo!-Perséfone!...bueno, en este fic es lo mismo.****  
**_**"ME GUSTO EL CAPITULO AUNQUE HAYA SIDO TAN CORTITO, AHORA ME QUEDA LA DUDA DE SI ATHENA LE CONTARA A SHUN LO QUE LE DIJO EL FENIX SI LO HACE AHY QUEDASTE PERSEFONE ERES DIOSA MUERTA MUAJJJJJJ Y CON JUSTA RAZON"**_

**gomen por eso, pero es que el tiempo me quedaba corto y me desespera tardar tanto y dejarles sin capi n.n ya verás en los siguientes capítulos lo que pasara muajajajaja! Ouó/  
**_**"MIS PREGUNTAS:**__**  
**__**1.- SHUN, CORAZÓN CON ESTE TIEMPO QUE HAS TENIDO QUE CUIDAR Y GUSTOSAMENTE AL PEQUE DIOS DEL INFRAMUNDO ¿NO SE TE ANTOJA TENER UN BEBE?"**_

**El peliverde se pone pensativo ante semejante pregunta.**

**_pues….-es interrumpido por un furioso Fénix.**

**_CLARO QUE NO!-por poco y escupía fuego por la nariz.**

**En serio quieres que el pobre muera virgen, no? ****  
**_**"2.- MILO: SEXY HOMBRE ¿QUE RAYOS HARAS CUANDO TE TOQUE EL PEQUE? NO CREO QUE CAMUS QUIERA DARTE UNA MANITA :p"**_

**_claro que me ayudara! Es mi mejor amigo y jamás me abandonaría en esto, cierto Cami…?-sonríe completamente confiado mirando a su querido amigo.**

**Sin embargo, el acuariano solo lo ignora alejándose mientras lee un libro.**

**_Cami….? Cami?! Camus! No me has respondido! Por favor! Hielito no seas así! Camus!****  
**_**"3.- PATRIARCA SHION: ¿DONDE TE METISTE? PUESTO QUE DESDE EL DESAYUNO LA POBRE TONTA DE ATHENA NO TE HAYA, ¿SERA QUE TE FUGASTE? O DE PLANO SABES ESCONDERTE MUY BIEN, POR CIERTO SI FUE LO DE LA FUGA ESPERO QUE TE HAYAS LLEBADO A DHOKO ASI MINIMO TIENES BUENA COMPAÑIA."**_

**_no me fugué! Es solo…que…-se pone nervioso, pero su querido viejo amigo decide explicarse por él.**

**_lo que pasa es que el carnerito estaba tan molido que se durmió camino a Aries -rio abrazando a su amigo- así que le hice el favor de mandarlo a un spa por un día, claro que yo lo acompañe para cuidarlo como buen amigo!**

**_calla! -Se sonroja. No quería que sus alumnos lo vieron como a un irresponsable, aunque no negaría que la paso genial.****  
**_**"4.- QUERIDA AUTORA: ¿DE DONDE SACAS TANTA INSPIRACION? ¿HARAS OTRO FIC CON LOS BRONCEADOS? (EN ESPECIAL CON SHUN)**__**  
**__**SALUDOS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI."**_

**La inspiración a veces solo nace…tengo sobrinas pequeñas así que mucho nace de las veces que las veo o recuerdos de momentos de la infancia la mayor parte…el resto solo…nace de repente n.n pues…la verdad tengo muchos planes para ellos a futuro, pero eso solo pasara una vez que finalice algunos fics que tengo n.n como adelanto solo diré…que Shun podría jugar un papel crucial n.n **

"_**legendary : **__**Espero ansiosamente tu actualización.**__****_

_**Mi pregunta es para chibi Hades: ¿qué te gusta más? ¿Chocolate o tu Pegaso de peluche?**__****_

_**Nos leemos pronto, espero."**_

**El pequeño traga grueso. Esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido.**

**_uhn….-se pone a pensarlo por varios minutos hasta que inevitablemente comienza a sollozar- n-no…n-no pueden ser ambos…..?**

"_**Pequebalam: me alegro de que mi linda jaiba continúe con vida y sí, yo creo que salir inesperadamente de viaje sería una buena idea.**__**  
**__**En cuanto a lo de asalta cunas...prácticamente ahí todos lo son, no se supone esos benditos caballeros y Oh Diosa son menores de edad, no pasan de los 15, ah, esa juventud."**_

**Bueno….no podría matar a ninguno de los doraditos n.n y en lo de la edad, creo que estas en lo cierto pues este fic solo es dos años después de la saga de Hades, aun son jovencitos. Lo único que los hace diferentes a Perséfone seria eso del….cochino beso y que ella prácticamente le lleva ahora mismo a Chibi Hades prácticamente siglos u.u****  
**_**"Yo solo tengo un par de preguntas.**__**  
**__**Para los tres jueces, recibieron su recompensa sí o no?"**_

**Los tres mencionados sonríen cómplices.**

**_ oh! Si! Después de todo fue culpa de la señorita Pandora lo que paso y no nuestra….para variar….-ignoran la mirada molesta de la heraldo.  
**_**"y paro los demás protagonistas, como chingallos le hacen para que su cabello este, o perfectamente lacio, sin friz ni nada de eso, o perfectamente en contra de las leyes de la gravedad, que tipo de productos usan eh?"**_

**El dorado más bello de todos se adelanta a contestar, además de ayudarse con publicidad gratis.**

**_mis productos obviamente! Muy baratos, naturales y te dejan el cabello increíble! Tengan el suyo!**

"_**AliceYumizukidePiscis**___

_**Tal vez sea la milesima vez que te hacen esta pregunta pero quiero saber...¿qué coño le hizo Shun a deathmask? y si con lujo de detalle por favor.  
Me encanta el fic"**_

**A decir verdad, pues sí, todos desean saber qué demonios le paso al pobre cangrejito, pero resumiéndolo en palabras entendibles en un fic que lo lee todo público y contando con que el chibi anda cerca….conocen a Slenderman? Saben lo que les hacía a sus víctimas? Bueno para hacer el cuento corto a los que no saben, es un tipo sin rostro, que anda por el bosque secuestrando niños (o algo así) y tiene muchos…tentáculos…ewe ya se harán una idea? Bueno, a DM le paso casi lo mismo pero con las cadenas de Andrómeda y a diferencia de lo que esperaba, sobrevivió xD (Ikki no tiene idea de lo mucho que realmente influenció en la sobreprotección de su hermanito owo)**

"_**Acuario**___

_**Está genial tu fic. Espero El siguiente capítulo"**_

**Gracias! Espero que lo disfrutes!**

**Y bueno, con esto terminamos el especial! Ya superamos los 100 review y debo decir que estoy muy feliz! En serio me sorprendió todo su apoyo y se los agradezco de puro corazón! Son increíble! Nos leeremos pronto! Felices fiestas! Ojala hayan disfrutado este especial de navidad! (que tiene lugar al final de todo lo que paso y pasara en el fic xD) review?**


	22. Decirlo o no decirlo

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece a mí, sino a Kurumada-sensei!**

**Lindos Ojitos.**

**Cap. 20: decirlo o no decirlo? La venganza de Kero!**

Los tres estaban de los más tranquilos en Virgo hasta que escucharon el grito furioso de su diosa, sorprendiéndolos un poco.

_esa era Saori….?-se pregunto el peliverde.

_sus chakras se sienten….muy agresivos…-murmuro el hindú sin entender del todo que pasaba pero sintiendo a Ikki cerca de Athena.

Porque debería sorprenderle su alteración?

El broceado se quedo pensativo en lo que el chibi simplemente seguía su juego ignorando la alteración de la diosa.

_quizás deba ir a verla pero…-lo considero el caballero en lo que miraba al niño. Estaría bien dejarlo solo junto a su maestro?

El rubio, sintiendo la preocupación de Shun suspiro con pesadez. Iba a lamentar sin lugar a dudas lo que estaba por decir…

_tranquilo Shun. Puedes sentirte libre de ir a cerciorarte del estado de la diosa Athena. Yo me encargare de todo…no te preocupes…-aseguro finalmente mirándolo con toda la calma y seguridad del mundo.

Los ojos del caballero Andrómeda brillaron.

_enserio maestro? Se lo agradezco mucho!-sonrió dulcemente en lo que se agachaba a la altura del azabache-mira…me iré un momento, pero estarás a cargo del maestro Shaka, si?

El menor ladeo la cabeza, no del todo convencido.

_Shun…?-estiro sus brazos dándole a entender que deseaba acompañarlo.

_me temo que no podrá ser…-responde entristecido. Pero era una de las reglas a las que habían llegado luego de lo sucedido en la casa de Cáncer: evitar en lo posible sacar a Hades de la casa correspondiente a menos que sea infinitamente necesario-pero descuida….te divertirás mientras no estoy!-aseguro con mucha decisión.

El chibi miro por un instante al rubio. No le convencía lo de la diversión del todo pero bueno…al menos aun tenía sus juguetes para hacerlo, cierto?

_está bien…-suspiro algo triste y haciendo una especie de puchero.

El peliverde sonrió e intento despedirse besando su frente, pero en el ultimo instante noto que el niño se aparto casi aterrado, preocupándolo.

_estas bien…? Pasa algo….?-pregunto sin entender su reacción, sin embargo el menor solo sonrió levemente.

_estoy bien…-murmuro dándole la espalda.

Shun prefirió no insistir más retirándose de una buena vez y creyendo que quizás eso podría solo deberse al hecho de que el niño estaba molesto por no poder ir.

No se imaginaba que eso era completamente ajeno a la realidad.

Shaka que como siempre, se percataba de todo en silencio pensó que era un excelente momento para intentar averiguar qué era lo que sucedía con el joven dios.

**+++++Inframundo++++++**

La diosa se veía obligada a regresarse en cualquier instante al Olimpo debido a que no debería de estar en el Inframundo en primer lugar porque no era primavera aun.

Suspiro con pesadez escondiendo el "antídoto" para su esposo en su manga mientras recorría silenciosamente Giudecca antes de irse, pero notando un sonido raro.

Un gruñido?

Voltea a varias direcciones sin ver a nadie y mucho menos lograr percatarse de que cierto cachorrito infernal recién recuperado la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y se preparaba para abalanzarse contra ella.

Nadie…nadie! Hacía sentir mal a su amo y se iba como si nada para contarlo!

La diosa lo tuvo que aprender a las malas. Los perros sin duda son los mejores amigos para el hombre (ya sean mortales o dioses) y son los peores enemigos para las prendas delicadas de ropa.

**+++++Templo principal++++++**

_ya te calmaste de una maldita vez grandísima loca?-pregunto el fénix sin inmutarse ante todo el desastre que había hecho la diosa en lo que terminaba de maldecir en más de un idioma a la diosa del inframundo.

Ella además de diosa de la guerra, caracterizada de inteligencia y demás cosas que Ikki era bien capaz de poner en duda, también era una diosa que como Artemisa tomaba muy en serio el asunto de la pureza y demás, por lo que actos que a sus ojos podrían ser considerados perversos de cualquier índole, no eran perdonados en lo absoluto, especialmente si se hablaban de críos!

El pollo alado realmente no le creía del todo, más que nada por desconfianza misma a Saori que otra cosa, sin embargo estaba de acuerdo en que debían "castigar" de algún modo a Perséfone, pero no sabían cómo todavía.

_ya me calme! Que no se nota?!-chillo con el cabello despeinado, ojos endiablados y un tic marcado en el ojo izquierdo.

El caballero parpadeo varias veces. Se veía casi tan mal como en las mañanas.

_gracias…me darán pesadillas a partir de ahora…-hablo desdeñosamente y mirando a otra dirección.

_hablo en serio Ikki!

_yo también…! Tienes idea de lo complicado que es dormir aquí? No hay aire acondicionado en Virgo, Aioria es como un ferrocarril descompuesto al roncar o peor…hace sonido que ni te imaginas cuando esa Águila se queda! Y todavía vas y me muestras esa cara tuya!-se cruza de brazos ofendido-no señor! Aquí ya nadie conoce del respeto por el sueño ajeno…

Ella iba a decir algo para defenderse, pero en lugar de ello solo suspira resignada. Era Ikki, el le llevaría la contra de algún modo u otro, por lo que era un asunto perdido; por lo que opto por cambiar de tema.

_como sea! Debo pensar en algo para cuando llegue la primavera…es justo en el día en el que Hades ya habrá sido cuidados por todos…-se pone a pensar.

El bronceado puso los ojos en blanco. A veces pensaba que su diosa era demasiado simple.

_porque no simplemente continuas buscando como regresarlo a la normalidad antes de que ese día llegue y ya después ves como le arrancas los pelos a la otra bruja…?

_Ikki, ya te dije que puedes llegar a ser un genio?-sonríe ella con toda la dulzura del mundo.

_ni halagándome lograras que te de una mano, perezosa! Pídele a Shion que te ayude! Que para eso lo reviviste!

_es que no lo encuentro…-masculla haciendo un puchero.

"la momia es mas lista de lo que creí" pensó sorprendido.

_pues me da igual…yo me largo-ya había su cometido: crea caos y más problemas para Saori! Ya podía irse en paz a molestar a la barbie-…y como te oiga mencionárselo a Shun….

_que no deben mencionarme…?

Ambos le miraron con cierto nerviosismo. Era recomendable decírselo a él también?

_etto…pues….-la pelimorada mira a Ikki pidiendo apoyo, pero este sonríe dándole mala espina.

_oh! Es sobre un asunto importante…deberías preguntarle los detalles a Saori…-sugiere intentando lavarse las manos. El solo disfrutaría siendo un buen espectador.

La diosa rodo los ojos. Debía imaginarlo.

_V-veras Shun…lo que pasa es…-pensó un poco buscando zafarse. Decirle la verdad seria peligroso…para el santuario! Los dioses aun no conocían lo que era ver a alguien tan sobre protector como Ikki y con los poderes de Hades furioso!

Y la idea de pedirle ayuda para investigar tampoco le convencía…suponía que Shun era el que menos deseaba que Hades regresara a la normalidad.

_...oye! por cierto, antes que nada…a quien le tocaba cuidar a Hades hoy?-cambio de tema rápidamente.

El bronceado ladeo su cabeza mientras Ikki contenía una risa.

_...mi maestro lo está cuidando pero…-ladeo la cabeza en lo que repentinamente Ikki casi se destornilla de la risa.

_jajajajaja la Barbie?! Cuidando de un ser vivo como alguien normal?!...uf! ya estuvo que terminara en curry Shun…

_Niisan!

_que? Sabes que es verdad…-contiene la risa por respeto a su lindo hermanito, en quien sin quererlo comenzó a sembrar duda. Suspiro con pesadez. Consentía demasiado a su enano-…ah…quieres que vaya…?

El menor le miro casi con ojitos de cachorro.

_...por favor…

_ya! Ya…iré…-se da la vuelta ahorrándose el momento cursi. Más que nada por la presencia de Saori que por vergüenza.

Shun sonrió aliviado en lo que la diosa reía nerviosa. Ahora tendría que inventarse algo creíble antes de meter más la pata.

Se lo iban a decir a Shun claro esta….en el momento más indicado.

**+++++Shaka+++++++++**

El dorado intentaba meditar profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos y prácticamente alejado del mundo exterior. No le preocupaba realmente no prestarle atención al niño. De cualquier modo…no era bueno tratando con niños. Bueno…ningún ser en especial.

Lo veía pequeño para meterse en demasiados problemas y en caso de algún peligro, aun meditando sentía que de igual modo sería capaz de sentirlo.

Que podría salir mal?

Pero ni todas las enseñanzas de Buda fueron capaces de advertirle sobre lo que pasaría mientras separa su mente, cuerpo y alma.

No muy lejos de él, Hades le miraba con fastidio. No le gustaba para nada ser ignorado. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a donde el caballero meditaba mirándolo curioso. Paso varias veces su mano frente a su cara esperando reacción pero nada.

"estará dormido…"pensó con decepción.

Inflo las mejillas tirando sus cabellos pero nada. Shaka simplemente no estaba con él.

Aun mas ofendido el peque decidió ir a recorrer el templo, en busca de algo entretenido. Le gustaban sus juguetes, pero no era tan divertido jugar solito.

Al llegar a la cocina sonrió levemente. Quedo algo de pizza sobre la meza. Se puso a pensar.

Esa persona de nombre Shaka dormía mucho a su parecer…incluso sentado! Tal vez le faltaba comida…

Sonriendo se las arreglo para alcanzar el plato trepándose apenitas con los pies y una silla.

Logro bajarlo y se la llevo al caballero que ni cuenta se daba. Estaba tan ensimismado que tampoco sintió cuando el niño, al tropezar le enzoquetó todo el queso de la pizza en su hermoso…Hermoso cabello.

El azabache se aterro al verlo y corrió tratando de limpiarlo con alguna alfombra de allí, pero solo lo ensuciaba más. Corrió al baño y encontró de ese polvo que creyó por su aroma, usaban para limpiar, así que lo llevo.

Lástima que olvido que era necesario agua para limpiar con él. Solo se percato de ello cuando vio el desastre que había hecho.

Instintivamente comenzó a retroceder para alejarse del rubio que seguramente en cuanto despertara de su "sueño" lo acabaría.

Comenzó a sollozar bajito hasta que se choco con algo…o alguien.

_uhn….?

_y ahora porque lloras enano?-pregunto el recién llegado fénix arqueando una ceja.

A los ojos del pequeño era el mayor héroe que podría existir, además de una sombra distante de alguien a quien conoció en alguna vida pasada.

_...Bennu…-balbuceo sorprendido antes de lanzársele encima-No quise hacerlo! Fue accidente!

El peliazul le miro sin entender del todo pero igualmente cargándolo en brazos.

_no entiendo nada, pero imagino que le hiciste algo al Buda…-la carita avergonzada del chibi fue respuesta más que suficiente así que se acerco a ver.

No vio nada raro en la habitación, así que opto a ir por el doradito. No tuvo que curiosear mucho para notar que había pasado. Casi se ahoga conteniendo la risa para no despertarlo.

Oh! Por Athena! El mocoso era un maldito genio!

Miro de reojo al ojiazul, quien estaba todo lloroso, quizás pensando que sería castigado o algo similar. Sonrió de lado.

_no dire nada si tu no dices nada…-acordó en lo que el menor se tapo la boquita con sus manos asintiendo-bien…pero ahora vamos a quitarte todo ese resto de queso y jabón…así no habrán pruebas….entendido?

_sip!

Si, seguramente era el pésimo ejemplo del mundo, pero todo sea por hacerle la contra a la Barbie de Buda, se lo merecía por todo los problemas que le causo y por, encima de todo, acaparar a su hermanito!

Es más…tomaría una foto…solo para reírse a solas cuando este aburrido alguna vez…o vendérsela a Milo o Kanon.

**+++++Ya en la noche+++++**

Un agotado caballero Andrómeda se regresaba al templo de Virgo. Al final Saori no termino por decirle nada importante por lo que decidió no insistir. No quería incomodar tampoco.

De paso había aprovechado para preguntarle a Afrodita si había visto al cangrejito o a Shion (este último había sido preguntado por Saori) pero nada.

Suspiro con pesadez. Bueno, al menos algo bueno parecía haber pasado.

Con ver el templo de Virgo aun en una pieza debía ser buena señal, cierto?

Entro cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y viendo a su maestro meditar en la oscuridad. No hizo caso y fue en busca de su hermano, a quien encontró leyendo y pregunto por el nene.

_la bola con patas esta alla…-señalo al chibi dormidito en medio de la cama hecho bolita con sus peluches alrededor y con una expresión de quien jamás mataría ni a una mosca.

El peliverde sonrió.

_no te causo molestias…?

_bah!...solo es un mocoso….no me molesta en lo mas mínimo…-hizo un gesto para parecer rudo en lo que su hermanito lo abrazo agradecido antes de acomodarse también para dormir junto al niño.

Todo era tan ameno para ambos, que no llegaron a escuchar los leves balbuceos del joven dios quien parecía perdido entre sueños y recuerdos.

_..uhn…Bennu….tenma…-balbuceo removiéndose sin despertar.

Parecía tan a gusto, que nadie sospecharía del desastre que posiblemente se desataría apenas Shaka despertara en la mañana.

**Notas finales: hola! Si…al fin regrese. Lo siento. He estado algo deprimida y así me cuesta mucho hacer intentos de comedia u.u y bueno, además de que andaba sumamente exhausta y apenas me termine de recuperar de todo el estrés acumulado por mis estudios. **

**Perdón si lo de la casa de Virgo dura demasiado…el próximo prometa ya pasar a la siguiente casa! Lo prometo! T-T**

**Espero disfruten el capi! Review?**


	23. Experiencia y Edad

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, es de Kurumada-sensei.**

**Lindos Ojitos**

**Cap. 21: Experiencia y edad.**

Aun era temprano por la mañana, cuando Shun se disponía a trasladar al pequeño dios a la siguiente casa correspondiente.

Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía (y sospechaba que era algo malo) su hermano le había insistido en llevarse al niño de Virgo desde muy temprano hacia Libra (preferentemente antes de que Buda despertara) y a pesar de haber preguntado las causas, este solo se había limitado a sonreír de manera extraña antes de, como siempre borrarse del mapa.

Quizás la idea de ponerle un GPS a su adorado hermano no era tan mala, aun viniendo de Seiya.

Solo por si acaso.

Suspiro mirando al azabache aun dormido en sus brazos. Estaba un poco más grande que antes y eso solo parecía ser una señal de que eventualmente, sin duda, regresaría a su aspecto real, lo cual en parte lo aliviaba y al mismo tiempo entristecía.

No negaría que se había encariñado con el pequeño.

_no parece tan malo…-murmura mientras no muy lejos logra divisar a Shiryuu y al viejo maestro.

Ya era hora.

_oh! Shun! Llegaste tu! Por un momento creí que sería Shaka quien lo traería y de paso aprovechara para estirar sus piernas…

El peli verde sonríe ante el saludo.

_me temo que no, mi maestro acostumbra meditar desde temprano…por eso preferí traerlo yo-se excuso tranquilo. Si era sincero, también era porque tenía ganas de hacerlo nada más.

Un capricho inocente.

_ya veo…-el castaño observo al dios discretamente mientras Shun lo dejaba donde Shiryuu le indicaba.

Había vivido muchos años y era la primera vez que ocurría algo semejante ante su persona.

"ahh…que tan difícil puede ser….?" Pensó para sí tranquilo. Ya tenía experiencia con niños, no debía ser difícil.

Ajeno a todo esto, el dragón miraba algo preocupado a Shun quien le sonreía amablemente. Demasiado.

El mensaje era fácil de captar. "No metas la pata como lo hizo el cangrejo de nuevo"

De solo recordar las cadenas de Andrómeda haciéndolo confesar todo, aun tenía pesadillas. Se nota que Shun e Ikki eran hermanos después de todo.

_sucede algo amigo…?-pregunto sonriente el menor.

_n-no nada! Todo en orden!-aseguro rápidamente.

El bronceado pareció analizarlo por un instante para luego sonreír de nuevo.

_eso me gusta. No queremos que nada malo _vuelva _a suceder, cierto Shiryuu…?

El azabache sudo frio.

_c-claro Shun! Todo estará bien! Lo juro!

_me alegra…

Y al poco rato, mientras terminaba de conversar unas ultimas cosas, todos sintieron algo repentino.

Un cosmos inmenso, familiar, furioso y muy cercano a Libra….

_que es eso?!-chillo el bronceado de cabellos negros mientras Shun observaba con nerviosismo la estructura temblorosa de la sexta casa.

_...m-maestro….?

"Te pasas Shaka…"pensó algo sorprendido el viejo roshi y con una gotita en la frente preguntándose que podría haber enfadado tanto al muchacho; al mismo tiempo en que un "inocente" Hades se removía para seguir durmiendo en el sofá, ajeno a todo eso.

**+++++++Con Ikki+++++**

Caminaba tranquilamente por el coliseo sin mucho por hacer cuando también sintió aquel poderoso cosmos.

_vaya….la Barbie ya se dio cuenta al parecer….-rio entre dientes mientras suspiraba con total relajación, hasta que cree ver una cara conocida acercándose al santuario-uh?...esa no es acaso…? Bah! Da igual…no es mi asunto…-se encoge de hombros volviendo a su descanso.

El día había comenzado bien y nadie se lo arruinaría.

**++++++Shion+++++**

Subía las escaleras con cansancio y masajeando su frente algo adolorido.

_es oficial….no volveré a salir con Dokko…mi cabeza me está matando…-mascullo entrecerrando los ojos y casi resbalándose cuando siente a Shaka tan molesto-que rayos….?!-miro hacia la casa de Virgo, sorprendiéndose de aun verla en pie-…que habrá pasado ahora? No lo sabía tan molesto desde que Milo pensó que sería gracioso poner polvo pica pica en su armadura…-rememoro algo preocupado y nostálgico, para luego encogerse de hombros.

Lo que sea, ya tenía sus propios problemas que resolver como para arreglar a sus "niños" ahora.

**+++++++++Libra++++++++++**

Una vez que despidieron a Shun y optaron por ignorar el hecho de que Virgo estaba que ardía, fue que finalmente comenzó el verdadero desafío: Hades había despertado.

Y no, no estaba nada cooperativo.

_ya te dije como mil veces, Shun no está y no regresara, así que calla y come-gruño el viejo maestro ya cansado de que cada vez que acercara un poco de comida a la boca del niño, este lo apartara molesto y ensuciara todo-uhg! Así eres con todos?!

Y mientras dicha batalla campal se llevaba a cabo, no muy lejos de ellos, el bronceado buscaba entre las cosas que su amigo había dejado algo que quizás pudiera al chibi de mejor humor, ya que al parecer, la falta de Shun lo tenía así.

_maestro…no es buena idea gritarle…no olvidemos lo que paso en Géminis…-susurro encontrando el peluche de Pegaso y pasándoselo al niño, quien no dudo en quitárselo.

El castaño suspiro con pesadez de solo recordarlo.

_ni lo menciones, por un momento creí que Poseidón mandaría el acuerdo de paz al cuerno…-mascullo por lo bajo maldiciones sobre los dorados y preguntándose cómo demonios habían obtenido sus puesto siendo como eran-de cualquier forma, no te preocupes….o acaso olvidas quien los crio a ti y a Shunrei….?

El dragón simplemente sonrió al recordar a su amiga.

_tiene razón pero…han pasado tantas cosas…-de solo pensarlas se cansaba-…que no puedo evitarlo…no quisiera que algo malo pasara y…terminar en un lio…

"Como con Shun, Shun y claro….Shun!" pensaba algo perturbado de notar que solo el conejito ya era aterrador en su modo "mama oso". No quería presenciar eso de nuevo.

_ay! Te preocupas demasiado…no llegaras a mi edad nunca así…-hace un gesto de restar importancia hasta que nota que cierto par de ojos azules le miran atentos-…que….?

El peque le miraba con seriedad, como quien acaba de recordar algo importante y no supiera si decirlo o no.

Al cabo de 5 minutos de un "intenso" silencio, ni siquiera el roshi podría negar que comenzaba a sentirse incomodo.

"q-que rayos…? Porque demonios me siento así por la mirada de un enano…?!"

_etto….quieres decirme algo….?

_...viejo…

De repente callo un silencio sepulcral que hasta podían haber oído un alfiler caer.

Shiryuu casi podía ver el aura repentinamente asesina del dorado, al igual que una vena en su frente al borde de estallar.

_..c-c-como me has llamado….?-murmuro apretando su puño con tanta fuerza que casi partía la meza y forzando una sonrisa.

El chibi inflo sus mejillas, al parecer disfrutando de hacerlo enfadar como si sintiera o recordara que Dokko no le agradaba por alguna desconocida razón.

_...viejo…!

El caballero de bronce trago grueso, suplicando a Athena a todos los dioses existentes, por que sin duda allí, ardería Troya.

**+++++++++++30 minutos después++++++Libra++++++++**

Una emocionada Shunrei terminaba de subir el camino hacia la casa de Libra, más que solo cansada pero igual de sonriente. Era la primera vez que llegaba hasta allí y quería sorprender tanto a su maestro como a Shiryuu con su inesperada aparición, aunque finalmente la sorprendida fue ella.

Y es que vamos! No todos los días tenía frente a sus ojos semejante escena.

Por un lado, un desconocido niño se encontraba dándole la espalda a todos, con la expresión enfurruñada y aferrándose a un peluche de curiosa forma, mientras que al otro lado el caballero de dragón sostenía firmemente a la versión rejuvenecida de su maestro para evitar que se abalanzara contra el pequeño, mascullando miles de maldiciones en chino sobre su edad y demás cosas que prefería no traducir.

_por favor maestro! Cálmese! Solo es un niño!

_un niño mi abuela! El es millones de veces más anciano que yo! No tiene derecho! Ni siquiera le he hecho algo para que me insulte así!

_olvídelo….estoy seguro que no quería decir eso y que lo siente mucho, cierto?

Pero el chibi no quería cooperar ni retractarse.

_no!-chillo y le saco la lengua.

El pobre dragón no pudo más que suspirar mientras el castaño simplemente volvía a enfadarse mientras la joven que los observaba contenía una ligera risa.

Bueno, al parecer no todo era malo en el santuario.

**++++++++Shion++++++++++++++**

Lentamente se iba acercando a su oficina, cuidando no hacer ruido en caso de que su diosa estuviera cerca.

Pensaba que realmente debía estar molestar debido a su "repentina desaparición" pero le apenaba tener que admitir que nunca podía decirle que no a Dokko cuando juntaba "descanso" y "relajación" en una misma oración.

No tenía cara para ver a Athena si es que se enfadaba con él, sin embargo, lo que alcanza a ver desde la puerta, solo le convence de que quizás no era buena idea ir a verla aun.

Y es que realmente le asustaba un poco ver a Saori con ropa militar, un monto de planos y papeles por doquier, mascullando algo inentendible por lo bajo y tachando en rojo el nombre de…Perséfone?!

_...si…si, esto no puede fallar…ella no debe escapar…-ríe por lo bajo casi maléficamente. Lo que sea que planeara a sus ojos parecía infalible y es que vamos…si incluso sin haberlo planeado de antemano detalladamente logro ganar tantas guerras, quien decía que atrapar y castigar a su hermana seria mas difícil? Solo era cuestión de planearlo todo bien…

El patriarca por otro lado, solo sonrió nervioso retrocediendo sus pasos y considerando ir a buscar a Dokko otra vez.

Necesitaba un trago…y quizás, unas vacaciones.

**++++++++++Olimpo+++++++++++++++++++**

Una desarreglada diosa de la primavera mascullaba por lo bajo algo sobre los perros malagradecidos del inframundo que no venían incluidos en el acuerdo nupcial y demás; mientras terminaba de vendarse la ultima "mini mordedura", cortesía del cachorrito de su marido; el cual pareció más que furioso con ella, aunque no supiera porque.

_debo recordarme mantenerme lejos de Kero-chan por un tiempo…-susurro mirando el antídoto que milagrosamente salvo de las tres fauces del perro y suspiro algo aliviada.

Ahora solo debía esperar un par de días y seria primavera. Entonces, ni siquiera Athena debería interferir para ir en busca de su marido y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

O…eso esperaba.

Por alguna razón presentía que algo malo iba a pasarle, puesto que desde hacia unas pocas horas había comenzado a tener serios escalofríos a cada rato.

Como si alguien planeara hacerle algo, aunque no sabía quién.

"estaré paranoica…"pensó nerviosa. Todo ese asunto de Hades la tenia nerviosa.

Ansiaba terminar con aquello de una buena vez.

**+++++++++++Libra+++++más tarde+++++++**

Un deprimido caballero dorado observaba en la sala a una "pareja" conversando amenamente mientras el chibi dormía tranquilo abrazando su peluche en medio de ambos. Había decidido tomarse un tiempo para relajarse en lo que Shunrei se ofrecía a ayudar a cuidar al niño (por el cual no pregunto muchos detalles, pues le parecía adorable) y grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar recientemente que no solo lo había dormido, sino también parecía haber terminado de comer.

No entendía porque aquel "demonio en pequeño" si le hacía caso a ella mientras que a él, lo ignorada y molestaba. (no recordaba en lo absoluto haberle hecho algún mal para semejante desprecio).

Por alguna extraña razón, la joven le había caído bastante bien y poco a poco fue cediendo a su siesta, olvidándose de Dokko.

Aquello, a los ojos del dorado, solo podía deberse a que simplemente había cosas que solo algunos y las mujeres eran capaces de hacer por puro instinto.

Eso y que las galletas caseras de Shunrei relajaban hasta a un muerto, que era mejor que el viejo maestro no supiera detalles. La joven no tenía corazón para decirle que el peque se había comido su ración de galletas en cuanto se descuido. Según el dragón, era mejor no darle más motivos al maestro para alterarse.

Y no! No era que Shiryuu pensara en la edad de roshi…simplemente que no era bueno que se alterara innecesariamente y por el bien de su salud….aunque no se lo dijera directamente claro.

Suficientes problemas por un día.

El goldie por su parte decidió dejarlo todo en sus manos por la paz. Quizás ya no tenía la paciencia de antes, eso era todo. Hacía demasiado drama por tonterías, no? No estaba viejo….

Se quedo observando un rato mas a aquel par y no pudo evitar preguntarse si se verían así en un futuro con niños….

"….eh?..."

**+++++++++++En la noche/ Rodorio+++++++++++**

_es horrible Shion! Estoy viejo! No puedo creerlo…!-gruñía cierto caballero de libra luego de haber arrastrado/obligado a su viejo amigo con el nuevamente a la taberna más cercana al santuario a mitad de la noche para no tragarse sus penas en solitario.

Y es que…lo que acababa de descubrir de si mismo era inaudito!

_ya, ya…porque dices eso…?-murmura un semi dormido patriarca, apenas con media taza bebida.

_bueno…es que me di cuenta de…-se puso serio-…que quiero nietos caramba!-sentencio golpeando su vaso en la meza y casi logrando que el ariano cayera de espaldas.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras Shiryuu terminaba de arropar a un dormido chibi, ya con un par de horas de despedir a Shunrei (ella se quedaría con las demás doncellas) sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

Y pensar que justo creía estar libre de malos ratos ahora que el día en Libra llego a su fin.

**Notas finales: reviví! Que digo…volví! Si, lo sé….tarde un montón! Lo siento mucho! Pero como ya dije, mi humor afecta las comedias y no quería escribir algo que al final quedara no se…muy triste o algo, sino algo divertido (eso creo) y quizás lindo xD espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho u.u**

**Pero descuiden! Pronto estaré mas atenta aquí gracias a que al menos, estoy terminando o por terminar otros fic pendientes! Lo que me dará mas rapidez al actualizar! Wii!**

**Sobre el asunto de Dokko, bueno. No es mucha ciencia, obviamente Hades no lo soporta porque recordó que ya lo conoce de hace demasiado (dos guerras santas) y según lost canvas, fue responsable de que Tenma lo "abandonara" en primer lugar (a Alone, pero ya ustedes entienden u-u)**

**Sin más que decir, review?**


	24. Bicho travieso!

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, de lo contrario ya habría animación para la conti en el manga ewe**

**Lindos Ojitos.**

**Cap. 22: Bicho travieso! Los beneficios de un niño!**

Era un nuevo y con ello, una nueva aventura comenzaría en el santuario de la diosa Athena; al menos para algunos.

_Me pregunto si esto realmente es una buena idea…?-murmuro inseguro cierto caballero de dragón, mientras su amiga de la infancia (y quizás algo mas) le ayudaba a llevarse al bebe dios hasta la siguiente casa.

No habían siquiera considerado contar con la ayuda de su maestro, principalmente debido al haber aparecido cerca de la madrugada, tumbándose en el sofá como un muerto y de que, posiblemente luego despertaría con una resaca monumental.

Shunrei consideraba que sin duda, llego justo a tiempo al santuario.

_tranquilo. Si la señorita Athena acepto desde el inicio esta idea, seguramente debió haber considerado al señor Milo también. Nada malo sucederá-sonrió la chica con calma, mientras cargaba al aun dormido niño en brazos.

Ella era demasiado optimista o quizás ingenua, pero el azabache estaba seguro de que si conociera al condenado dorado, sabría que no era tan confiable como ella quería creer.

A sus ojos (y el de muchos mas) el griego escorpiano era la "irresponsabilidad" en persona.

_ya lo sé pero…-recordó los sucesos que rodearon a Géminis y Cáncer días atrás-….no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco…-mira hacia la casa, con profundo escepticismo.

La chica le sonrió con dulzura.

_Shiryuu, no serás que te estás encariñando con el…?-miro al dormido dios, quien era completamente ajeno a la conversación.

_que? Claro que no. No soy Shun…es solo que…-suspira-…lo que menos necesitamos es que algo salga mal y todos terminemos en una nueva Guerra Santa…es todo…

El dragón no tenía nada personal contra el emperador del Inframundo, tampoco creía que fuera justo hacerle algo ahora que solo era un niño y técnicamente hablando, estaban en una especie de periodo de paz; la cual, no deseaba sea arruinada por culpa del dorado.

_descuida. Todo saldrá bien-animo la chica, cuando en la sima de las escaleras, finalmente divisaron a su guardián.

Este les sonrió de lado, aparentemente dispuesto y muy relajado, mientras terminaba de desayunar una simple manzana.

_hey! Creí que no vendrían!-se quejo para luego soltar una risa mirando hacia el techo-aunque claro, eso tampoco me habría molestado. Andar de niñera…no es lo mío-suspiro con cierto fastidio hasta que alcanzo a ver de cerca a la compañía del bronceado-oh! Vaya! No esperaba una preciosura acompañándolos!-se acerco coquetamente-dime nena, a qué horas vas por el pan?

La joven rio nerviosa, sin entender del todo a que se refería mientras de un manotazo, su "amigo de crianza" apartaba las manos del dorado, obligándolo a cargar las cosas del chibi.

_EJEM! Como sea. Aquí tienes lo necesario. Si no sabes que hacer, solo grita y yo vendré, o incluso Shun podría venir a verte-casi gruño mientras ayudaba a Shunrei a pasar de largo de las manos "pulposas" del bicho.

No vaya ser que sus gérmenes la infecten también.

El escorpiano solo rio, dejando las cosas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo en la sala. Para entonces, noto que ya habían dejado sobre el sofá al niño, comenzando a retirarse.

"cielos…no sabía que los dragones podrían ser tan territoriales…"pensó con una sonrisa de lado viéndolos retirarse.

Al mismo tiempo, un molesto azabache se detuvo al final de las escaleras, volteando una última vez.

_oh! Y por cierto….trata de no hacer alguna tontería Milo. Las cosas se pondrán feas si incidentes como el de los gemelos o Death Mask se repiten…-hablo con tono, curiosamente amenazante.

El mayor rio divertido, creyendo que la amenaza se debía a lo de la chica.

_si, si! Lo que sea….no pasara nada y la señorita Athena, de seguro entenderá si algo se "agita demasiado"-fingió un tono aburrido, con un gesto de restar importancia.

Una sonrisa, sospechosamente inocente, se formo en los labios del bronceado dispuesto a irse.

_oh…veras…no es de Saori de quien deberás temer si eso llega a suceder….-advirtió, con la imagen mental de "mama-Shun" listo para actuar en ese caso.

Milo solo le miro sin entender, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió ligeramente. Quien podría dar más miedo que la diosa Athena enfadada?

**+++++Casa de Virgo+++++++**

Un leve estornudo escapa de los labios del peliverde, mirando extrañado a su alrededor.

_uh? Será que me voy a resfriar….?-se pregunto dudoso, mientras terminaba de preparar la crema restauradora y casera para el cabello de su maestro(Afrodita aporto en ingredientes); quien por cierto había vuelto a meditar en la sala, solo que con una especie de sabana enredada en su cabellera.

Al parecer, el daño fue mayor del que se imaginaron, pero buda se rehusaba a imitar al "iluminado hindú" rasurándose la cabeza.

No, antes muerto nuevamente a terminar sin su hermoso, hermoso cabello.

Y claro, que luego descubriría al "chistosito" que se atrevió a tal ofensa para "ayudar al karma". No, no era venganza.

Era karma.

**+++++Escorpio+++++**

Con una risa divertida, el dorado comenzó a marcar desde su teléfono a su viejo y amado mejor amigo; al mismo tiempo que se disponía guardar mudas de ropa, preservativos y algo de dinero entre otras cosas en una bolsa que se suponía, debía usar para llevar cosas a entrenar.

Claro…."se suponía". El sabia encontrarle usos mejores….como servir de ayuda para disimular mejor sus escapadas a la ciudad, por ejemplo.

Contuvo una risa al notar que al fin el caballero de acuario atendía.  
_hola! Por mi me haces caso! Oye te quería pedir….

_no.-se corto la llamada.

Rodo los ojos y volvió a intentarlo.

_hey! Aun no dije nad

_dije no.

Trato otra vez. No se rendiría.

_ya deja de llamarme-exigió la voz molesta del francés antes de que siquiera saludara.

_y tu deja de cortarme! Al menos escúchame completamente!-chillo indignado.

El peliazul pareció suspirar del otro lado de la línea.

_bien. Habla rápido.

_está bien. Lo que quería pedirte era si, por favor, mi hermoso, querido, adorado y anormalmente inteligentemente genial mejor amigo, me cuidadas al enano por esta noche, que dices?-hablo en el tono más meloso que se le ocurrió, aunque aquello solo logro molestar más a su compañero.

Cuando Milo se portaba complaciente, era solo para aprovecharse.

_no gracias.

_por favor!

_que no, Milo! No insistas!

_pero si…si dije "por favor"!-chillo infantilmente.

_y yo dije que no!

_eres un mal amigo! Que paso con eso de "en las buenas y en las malas"? eh?

_deja de ser infantil! Solo cuídalo y pasa tus planes para otro día!

_si pudiera hacerlo no estaría llamándote! Cami! Se razonable!

_"Cami" nada! Tu eres el irracional! ahora adiós y no me llames mas.

_q-que?! Pero Cami!

_pero nada! Milo! Se responsable por una vez en tu vida! Una noche en sin salir no te matara…

_solo lo dices porque tú eres un cerebrito que se pasa todo el día en casa! A otros no nos gusta andar de ermitaños y nerds!-grito sin pensar hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde-n-no! Espera! Yo no quise…!

Antes de poder disculparse por completo, la fría cortada de la llamada fue todo lo que recibió. Literalmente su oreja casi terminaba congelada y pegada al teléfono.

Suspiro dramáticamente, en lo que el azabache terminaba por despertar. La discusión de ese par se había vuelto ruidosa.

Milo por otra parte volvió a maldecir su suerte mientras dejaba su bolsa cerca del sofá. Ahora no solo debía ingeniarse con un plan b, sino que debía pensar en una forma de disculparse con su querida hielera con patas.

Sería complicado, odiaba tener que disculparse luego de meter la pata.

…y ya que mencionamos personas que no se disculpan, que estará haciendo Ikki?

**++++++Ikki++++++**

Mientras, el despreocupado fénix se disponía a regresar a ver a su hermano, cuando su instinto de supervivencia comienza a advertirle de las "no muy iluminadas" intenciones del dorado.

Sonrió de lado.

_Si Barbie quiere guerra, guerra tendrá….-rio confiado. No temía a nada.

Si técnicamente hablando, el era completamente "inocente" de lo sucedido. Y aun tenía a su hermano, en quien confiaba le terminaría creyendo.

Aunque al menos de todo esto, podría sacar algo beneficioso. Ya tenía una idea vaga para torturar al rubio si lograba encerrarlo en su ilusión.

Quién diría que sus burlas hacia el excesivo cuidado capilar serian útiles en batalla.

**+++++++Escorpio+++++++**

Un relajado griego termina de amontonar la "basura" para cuidar al chibi a un costado de la sala. No quería que nada le estorbara, pues confiaba que no sería necesario nada de allí.

El niño ya había despertado hacia pocos minutos y observaba dudoso a su alrededor. Estaba un poco decepcionado de nuevamente no ver a Shun, pero al menos tenía a su lado a su inseparable peluche de pegaso. Con eso le bastaba para enfrentar (y Deshacerse) de cualquier eventualidad.

En el momento en que ambas miradas se encontraron, una especie de lucha de voluntades inicio.

_muy bien…así que tu eres el mismo Hades que nos causo tantos problemas años atrás, no?-murmuro el adulto analizándolo con la mirada.

El niño no pareció prestarle demasiada atención a sus palabras. No entendía el 70% de ellas de cualquier forma.

_mira, no soy de golpeas mocosos que ni pueden caminar solos, pero si resultas un inconveniente, podría convertirte en colador si lo deseara…-sonrió con cierta malicia. No lo iba a hacer realmente, pero confiaba que darle un poco de miedo ayudaría a mantener en claro quién mandaba en esa casa.

Por algún motivo extraño, el escorpiano creyó ver una sonrisa divertida y casi burlona en el menor, aunque al parpadear de nuevo, no vio nada.

"Me estaré imaginando cosas…."pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

_como sea! El punto es que si tu no me molestas, yo no te molestare, entendido?-le lanzo a un costado el control remoto. Confiaría en la TV como la niñera de su infancia-ve lo que se te antoje, si tienes hambre, hay muchas porquerías y chatarras en la cocina-explico vagamente mientras hacia un ademan en su cabello-este bombón tiene una importante cita y tu presencia no arruinara mis planes de "jugar". Es más, estoy seguro que te divertirás mucho mas sin mí!-comento alejándose hacia el baño.

A la mierda si Camus no quería ayudarlo. Simplemente lo dejaría solo, que podría salir mal? De enanos ellos no tenían niñeros y miren nada mas como el salió? Todo un personaje.

Simplemente tendría que pasar por algunos pasadizos para no tener que escuchar los regaños de los demás y estaría en Rodorio en cuestión de minutos. La pasaría bomba, obtendría números de chicas lindas (y quizás algo mas) y con algo de suerte, regresaría antes de tener que entregar al enano con el arquero. Un plan a prueba de tontos.

Lo que no imaginaba, era que un fuertemente aburrido mini dios no iba a colaborar en sus planes. La idea de dejarlo en casa no le había parecido en lo absoluto, principalmente porque aquel método de entretención ya había sido usado por los gemelos.

Un brillo extraño se hizo presente en los infantiles ojos del azabache mientras, con sumo cuidado bajaba del sofá, para luego, en silencio esconderse en un bolso, que había visto minutos atrás a Milo, llenar de cosas.

Sonrió divertido. Si Milo creía que iría a "jugar" dejándolo solito, estaba muy equivocado. Aunque claro, no era consciente que ambos pensaban en conceptos abismalmente distintos cuando usaban dicha palabra.

Para cuando el escorpiano regreso, ni se había molestado en cerciorarse de su presencia, dándola por sentado al oír la televisión encendida mientras cerraba su bolsa y se disponía a seguir sus planes.

No imaginaba la sorpresa que se llevaría.

**++++++Acuario+++++++**

Un tembloroso pato terminaba de vestirse, literalmente con todo su armario debido al repentino frio que envolvió la casa de Acuario.

No entendía que demonios había pasado, pero era un hecho que hicieron enojar a su maestro…otra vez.

"Milo…" pensó rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que consideraba contratar a Ikki para servir de estufa. No esperaba que aceptara, pero cualquier excusa sería válida para salirse de allí al menos unas horas, hasta que todo se…entibiara de nuevo.

_m-maestro….v-voy a salir un momento…-aviso titubeante por el clima. Enserio que creía que hasta sus dientes comenzaban a congelarse.

Mientras, a pocos metros suyos un furioso dorado leía como poseso alguna enciclopedia en sumerio antiguo. Lo que sea para tratar de mantener su mente alejada de las palabras de Milo.

De solo recordarlo, su alma se helaba en rabia. Cuando lo viera….le congelaría sus…!

_haz lo que quieras. Solo no llegues muy tarde…..!-mascullo sin prestarle mucha atención.

_e-esta b-bien…o-oiga maestro…seguro está bien?

El ambiente se hizo incluso más polar. Para cuando el francés volteo a verlo, casi se le congela el alma.

_estoy perfecto. Solo vete.

El ruso no perdió tiempo y salió casi patinando de allí. No quería ser pato congelado.

Al parecer, al bicho le costaría caro esta vez.

**+++++++Milo+++++++++**

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda del griego, advirtiéndole de su congelado futuro. Forzó una sonrisa, tratando de relajarse.

"Parece que Cami intenta hacerme vudú con su hielo o algo similar…"pensó internamente preocupado, pero opto por no pensarlo demasiado. Solo por ello, se trataría de divertir aun mas esa noche.

Por si la venganza del francés lo dejaba "indispuesto" por tiempo indefinido.

Negó con la cabeza, espantando dichos pensamientos ahora que finalmente había llegado a su destino. Al parecer había una fiesta en una de las discotecas de la ciudad y él, no se la perdería por nada.

Sin dudarlo en lo absoluto, apresuro sus pasos entrando al local, coquetamente. Ni siquiera necesitaba invitación, todos lo conocían allí.

Apenas ingreso, sintió el ritmo de la música invadirlo, así como comenzó a divisar varias bellezas presentes.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de percatarse que una cabecita se asomaba desde su bolso. La diversión apenas comenzaría.

**Notas finales: hola! Perdón por la tardanza, muchas cosas ;-; en fin! Regrese! Y espero que les haya gustado el cap!**

**Ya era hora que el hermoso bicho apareciera e hiciera de las suyas XD que opinan? Muy de Milo? Además de que, la "maldad" de Hades comienza a surgir, de manera extraña pero ya le sirve para joder aun mas a los goldies xD**

**El cabello de Shaka sobrevivió! xD Camus se esmero en su fría indiferencia, Hades ya rompe mas corazones que Milo a esa edad y todo sigue siendo puro salseo en el santuario! La siguiente víctima er-cof cof! Quiero decir niñera ya está en la mira: Aoirios! Luego de ver como terminan las cosas para Milo xD**

**Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza!**

**Aun me merezco un review TuT?**


End file.
